2 Bee Yourself
by lucycoralofficial
Summary: It's an alternate ending to Hesitate No More, read that before this. Starts after HMN's Chapter 9 with the simulation. This ending is where Richard holds out on telling Batman he is Boy Wonder. His two different personalities clash in an internal struggle as he pulls the new team together understanding their wish to be taken seriously. Rated T because of the last one.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1—**

"What simulation? Oh my God, I forgot. Bruce, this isn't real? Can you hear me? J'onn, terminate it now."

* * *

His knees were worn down beyond pain, blood seeped down his calf but he valiantly ignored and instead continued crawling on through the service duct. The buzz from the murder investigation had died down to pure fear of who the perpetrator was. Gotham Academy was a very prestigious place with all of the big names sending their children there; now murder has struck the press would be swarming like flies around a pig sty. And after the commotion died down, people would leave, refusing to be targets with poor security. Boy Wonder had easily slipped in, in return for an autograph, a kid had shown him the air ducts; now he was slipping soundlessly through the vents.

"Bee, you are so going to jail."

The kid, Barbara, wouldn't stop murmuring behind him; she was determined to follow. Since it was the Commissioner's daughter, he was doubtful but it was just a crime scene and no danger was present. He expected blood and if the girl was to throw up then there were plenty of toilets around in the bathroom. The name Boy Wonder had been shortened among the kids and now he was Bee. As if the name wasn't bad enough, she just wouldn't stop talking; what didn't that loud red-head understand about stealth?

"What is it called? 'Tampering with a crime scene'?" She really was relentless. If Boy Wonder had room to turn around and slap her then he would but he didn't so he was left fuming silently as he crawled.

"We're investigating, nothing more." He shuffled to stop at the grate he wanted, he unhinged it and dropped down lightly into the locked down area of the bathroom. "This city isn't going to change if there aren't vigilantes around to bend the rules a bit." He hissed back.

Barbara's breath hitched from the vent where she hadn't dropped down. Boy Wonder's eyes grazed the area and he ran through ideas and theories. The toilet cubicles took up the far wall, the sinks took up the right. She was just discarded in the centre of the room. The room's lights were switched off when the place was put under lock-down to await the coroner and so the scene was hard to see. However, the little light that escaped from beneath the door glinted off that dark crimson that seemed to be everywhere.

Boy Wonder's gaze snagged on the girl's lips, noticing they held a tint of blue to them and the purple bruises on the neck. Barbara didn't throw up; instead, after regaining from her original shock, she jumped down and joined him. She crouched next to where 'Bee' stood and glanced up; she was as calm as she was beautiful.

"How long did this psycho strangle her for?"

"It must have been minutes at least, but the severity of the marks says longer." He thought aloud, "Are you okay? Did you know her? I mean, I know you were…"

"She was in my year but not in my Home room. We talked but we were never close."

Boy Wonder nodded as he looked over her more carefully noticing how her skin had discoloured due to Livor Mortis but the affected area was the front of her while she lay on her back. She had been moved several hours after the death—as for the time itself, it came to about twelve to twenty-four hours. It made sense, bathrooms were locked down at lights-out, and the ones on this block were at least.

"Why didn't she cry out, get help?"

"She would have been out cold in seconds."

"Is your investigation over?"

In answer, he brought out the small box of advanced tech from his pocket and snapped a quick radiograph of the poor girl's throat. The scan revealed the overall opaque form of her neck. He muttered profanities under his breath and checked the device. He improvised quickly, using the aluminium box that protected the machine to control what wave-length made it through. He finally received a clear x-ray. The larynx was intact, as was the hyoid bone. So no one un-naturally strong but a normal—yet admittedly twisted—person was to blame here.

Who would get the benefit out of killing a child?

"What was her name?"

"Talleen Estel, daughter of the owner of Estel fragrances. She always had the nicest perfume."

Boy Wonder strode to the door and opened it, on the other side a startled Commissioner saw his daughter and only got more confused. He opened his mouth to ask but Boy Wonder cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"The Estel family funds a lot of Gotham. They're going to grant a two million dollar check towards Arkham to improve security. Bane has no interest in killing kids; there are no clues so it's not Riddler. Two-Face would make a scene with his coin, that didn't happen, and there are no plants—as much as Poison Ivy would hate the pharmaceutical company. Joker broke out last week, correct? I think he's trying to…discourage…the family. If Arkham actually tried, then it would be harder for him to break out to cause his chaos. Understand?"

The Commissioner nodded, didn't once miss a beat; then he asked the dreaded question, "How did you get in?"

He ignored him, "Relay all information to Batman, will you? Super-Villains aren't my turf."

"Thank you."

A second officer tapped Commissioner Gordon on the shoulder, "Bruce Wayne called again about Richard Grayson, and I told him we have no further information regarding his disappearance a year and a half ago. Should we presume him dead, sir? It has been a grim winter."

"No, no. The boy…" he sighed, "There is still every chance. It's only been a year, he's survived longer."

"I see, sir, also, the kids will have to leave."

"Do you not see who this is?" The Commissioner demanded, pointing to the masked boy.

"I am aware but all the same."

"I don't wish to be an exception, I'm leaving anyway." He walked past them and disappeared around the next corner, leaving Barbara to slip past her Dad unseen.

As Boy Wonder made his exit through the front door, he walked past the lines of worrying students who were waiting to be picked up by their parents; he could feel their eyes on him. After what happened tonight, a murder of a young girl in a place they were meant to feel safe, the needed the morale boost. Nevertheless, he had different things on his mind, such as what the officer had said. Had it really been a year and a half? Was he now twelve? Maybe he ought to make an appearance, he thought.

* * *

Batman was still shaking from that nightmare. What did it mean? Was he stupid? It was clear what it meant. He rushed home, rushed to the Batmobile with a tracker in hand read to find the boy. Then Alfred stopped him and told him that the Commissioner had left a message that afternoon regarding the enquiry he had made that morning about Richard Grayson. It had caught his attention and the billionaire pulled down the cowl and asked for more information. When the butler sighed, he twitched.

"Are you aware of the Gotham Academy murder?"

"Was it…"

"No, Richard is fine; they found him amongst the crowd, happy luck I guess. As for the victim, well, Boy Wonder left a message, detailing everything. I assume it's Boy Wonder, it's written on a textbook page in marker pen and was left at the cave secret entrance outside."

"Let me see the note."

The elderly man handed it to him with a sigh, "Here sir, as you can see, he looked at the body."

"Is there something wrong Alfred?"

"Yes sir, Boy Wonder left through the front, so many cameras saw him and…well…when you told me he was young, I didn't think you meant still in Primary School. I mean, sir, I know you became his mentor to help him but you can't be there all the time. While you're fighting Super-Villians, he's fighting his own crooks. What if a crook happens to be more then just your average burglar?"

"You can't deny Gotham needs him. I waste so much time with Joker and his eccentric plans that I miss all of the other, less loud, crime that happen all the time."

"Master Bruce, Gotham needs you but at least you waited until you were twenty one, an adult and highly trained. This boy is smart, just look at this detective work; he has talent but isn't that all the more worrying if he wastes it? Think of his childhood, what child is willing to abandon everything for the sake of this life?" He turned away, "Children are meant to be happy and naïve, not tormenting themselves; be it over who they couldn't save or the criminal they couldn't catch. And no child should ever spend a night wiping up their blood from a knife wound."

"Not all children are happy and naïve, Alfred."

"You think he lost someone sir?"

"Yes, you are right in that no kid would sacrifice so much for this cause if they didn't have a reason."

"What will you do?"

"Nothing, Alfred; he's given this case to me. He's not stupid enough to go against the Joker but he's told me he won't meet me tonight, to give me time to verify his theory and catch the culprit. As for Richard, I'll call Gordon tomorrow. I still want to adopt, you know."

"We have two kids on our hands to help."

"Richard needs help more then Trace. He can't handle much and he's so vulnerable but Boy Wonder can take a blow, mentally and physically. Do you think I should call Gordon now, just in case?"

"If you think it best."

The Joker would be planning his next move and Batman had recovered from the shock of the dream. The boy was okay, normal, just like ever, he was taunting the news and chasing up cases for himself or to give to Bruce. The dream wasn't real, it couldn't have been real; he was making it up himself. The Boy of Gotham's night would tell him before he even thought of…suicide.

The Commissioner must have been waiting by the phone or something along those lines because it only rang once before he picked it up. "Hello."

"It's Bruce, Jim; I heard you had some good news for me. I hope it is good news at least."

"He's fine; Richard is just staying in hospital to get his strength back. He is different somehow, but he would be after so long in his situation. That boy is nearing the point of no return mentally, no pressure but he can't run away again. He might not be as lucky this time."

"I understand, I've been thinking the same thing but I don't want to force him into anything, it's his choice as much as it is my choice."

"I'm staying with him tonight."

"He asked you again? Last time he ran away."

"He didn't ask me; in fact he won't speak at all."

"What do you mean?" Bruce settled down at his desk, eyebrows furrowed, and Alfred left to fetch coffee.

"I mean, he won't respond in any way. It's some sort of trance he won't break out of. Dr. Leslie is worried and that worries me." From the noise from the other end, Bruce could tell he was at the hospital then. "Hang on."

Bruce listened as Leslie's voice could be heard in conversation with Gordon and then he was back, "How is he?" He asked, aware that the conversation was on the boy.

"He's asleep with an IV."

"I should wait until tomorrow and let him rest for now. Will you tell him I'll visit at 11am?"

"Will do. And I'll keep an eye on him."

"In case he bolts or in case he hurts himself?" He asked and immediately regretted reminding himself.

The image of watching the boy desecrate his own flesh in hope for that short escape burned in his brain. Imagining how the boy faired all alone on the street once more twisted Bruce's insides. He personally fought the cities demons and he could defend himself but that poor boy was helpless and yet walking into that danger because he thought the danger was at the orphanage. In a way it was, the adoption system was rubbish, especially at the Detention Centre. It was understandable that he trusted no one but it wouldn't help the healing process.

"…he won't respond in any way…"

That sentence worried Bruce. Maybe he had snapped, had the time on the street been too much? Could the kid really be 'gone'? Was his childhood 'gone', his happiness 'gone', his hope 'gone' all because his sanity had slipped? Bruce simply refused to give up on the boy, even if his own mind already had; it would be a shame to let such a brilliant mind dwindle and die in the depths of Gotham.

Swallowing down the memory of him alone and rocking in the mental hospital, he bid a farewell to the Commissioner and hung up. He leant back in his chair, closing his eye and wiping the sweat from his face, just as Alfred knocked courteously and entered to set a tray down on Bruce's desk. Bruce sent the butler a look, as he poured the coffee, which said, 'I know you won't give up on him.'

* * *

 **I have been not uploading for a while to write these in advance. I wasn't sure if this series would work. Let me know what you think.**

 **Nevertheless, nine chapters are already written; I'll upload them every now and then.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2—**

Emptiness: without the mask it was all he could feel. No purpose and no hope lay in store for Richard Grayson; he didn't care what happened to him then. Psychiatry hospital?—he could just escape any time. Another abuse adoption?—he would just slip away at night. Forgotten about?—while he preferred that, it didn't seem likely, especially with that Commissioner Gordon man Batman trusted so much; he could see why now of course. Jim Gordon was a good man, one of the very few still left in Gotham and he seemed pretty determined for his health.

Richard found himself drifting into a state of mind he couldn't really describe but it was pleasant until he was dragged back into reality by Dr. Leslie softly tapping his arm. She was nice, he concluded and only person he was willing to talk to. However, he found he couldn't focus on her words or listen to her questions; he just floated away into clouds or something. It must have been the sedative or whatever they had given him to keep him in one place. He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling most of the time; the IV stung in his arm but he didn't have the energy to move it.

When the sun cracked through the curtains, Richard forced his eyes open after the drug induced sleep and found Bruce Wayne lingered on the other side of the window. He always slept lightly, a habit that stemmed from paranoia. He yawned again and nearly fell asleep again. Normally he'd wake quickly and be on his feet in seconds but whatever they had pumped through his blood, it made him drowsy.

He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawned a second time. His jaw hurt for some reason, it must have been that all his muscles were still weak. Looking around he saw what he didn't the other night, same room as last year; an empty jar supposedly for flowers on his right with a glass of water at hand. The rest of the room was just a boring white. Magazines scattered on the table to his right, all about comics and cars, something that should interest a kid his age but didn't for him. Maybe he could ask for a science textbook, he was yet to get his head around the displacement of metals from their ores.

"Hey, Richard." Bruce was at the door and it seemed he had been calling his name for a while.

"Urm, I…" How had he not heard? He shook his head and sank back into his bed. What as wrong with him?

Bruce came further into his room and paused at the end of the bed, "How are you, Richard?"

"Err…fine. Y-you?"

"I'm okay. I haven't seen you for a year and a half. Have you been on the street for that long?"

"Y-yeah. I-urm hid. Am supravietuit." _I survived._

Bruce nodded and sat down, he was eager to engage the boy in a conversation. If he was to believe Jim and Leslie that the boy was vacant then this was good news. "You won't have to worry about that anymore though."

The boy's head snapped up then he winced, "Ştii română?" _You know Romanian?_ Then Bruce realised.

"I prefer English." He admitted slowly.

"Îmi pare rău, eu sunt prea oboist să vorbească limba engleză. E prea greu de tradus.ˮ _Sorry, I'm too tired to speak English. It's too hard to translate._

"Okay, you know, Richard, you seem very overwhelmed. I think you'll be safer with me."

"Will you still take me in?"

"Of course, but it is up to you."

He nodded then his gaze drifted to the side, around the room, "Nu-mi place aici." _I don't like it here._ He sighed then yawned once again, "You're nice. Când pot pleca de aici?" When can I leave here?"

"Last time I heard, the paperwork could take months. We don't want the press to hear about this. They can be a little demanding with their questions. But that's okay, do you have any questions, I can answer?"

"Yeah, do you know Romany too?"

"I do a lot of business in a lot of countries; it's nice to know a few of the languages. And I learnt Romany and Romanian after meeting you, I thought it could help."

"You leant two whole languages for me?"

"That's right. How about I come by tomorrow?"

"You asked that a year and a half ago."

"Ah…I remember. I don't deny I'd prefer it if you don't run away. You worry me, you're only twelve and after three years on the street you're close to starving to death," he tapped the IV, "Although, you will get better with time and with care on your part. You can get your childhood back." He attempted at assuring the boy.

"I've given up on my childhood."

"Now I don't know about that. I thought the same when I was younger and I lost my parents. So that answers your question, about what my intentions were, last year."

Richard's head snapped up from the absent minded daze, "Intentions?" his eyes narrowed, "What—pardon?"

"You asked why I offered to take you in, it's because I went through the same thing when I was your age; Alfred looked after my and helped me—I'd like to help you, if that's alright with you. This is Alfred here."

The butler had paused at the doorway on realising the boy was awake. Richard smiled shyly and the elder man nodded politely back. Alfred then took his cue to make his way to Bruce's side. All the while, Bruce regarded Richard closely, trying to see a chance in the boy. He wasn't broken like the doctors implied—'send him to the mental hospital', they said, 'it would be better for him'. While he knew they genuinely wanted what was best for him, he was stubborn in that the boy was just fine.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have a meeting with Estel Fragrances."

At this, Bruce nodded and couldn't help but notice the alarm on Richard's face, "You were at the school." He half asked and half told him, only realising it himself.

Seeing death at the school with a girl the same age as him must have affected him more than most of the children at the school. Especially since he was particularly vulnerable to it and had experienced it before, then he had been left to marinade in grief with no one to help. Of course, that would change; there was no doubt about it. Bruce couldn't let the boy slip through the cracks just because of some thug. Gotham was probably the worst thing that ever happened to that boy and yet now he couldn't escape the hell hole masking itself as a city.

"Yes, I recognised the girl. I wonder who did it."

"The police are working on it, of course."

Richard's expression flattened, "Yeah, the police." It was clear from his tone what he thought of them. His eyes glazed over, not staring at anything in particular as he pulled his knees up to his chest and curled up, rolling over to lie on his right side. "They'll have a crack at it and call Batman when it gets out of hand. They always do."

"And I'm sure Batman knows it."

"Batman knows everything." He responded his voice barely a whisper and he closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow then, Richard." Bruce stood, and waited for a reply but got none. _The tired kid must already be asleep,_ Bruce thought, _how weak must he be?_

Bruce made sure that Richard remained in hospital and he was constantly watched by some doctor or another. Leslie checked on him frequently to make sure the pain killers were strong enough. It was over-exertion; his muscles ached and his head always hurt. He was always tired so he slept a lot, but never hungry even though his stomach screamed for food; the IV kept him alive and his weakening legs kept him in bed. Bruce found it strange how once the instinct for survival had died down, his body collapsed, almost knowing he was in good hands.

The next day, Leslie had caught him in the waiting room, and offered to move him to her clinic but she didn't think the move would be best for him. On asking, she had told him to look at the boy; it was merely a glance but he saw Richard was curled up and a tear streaked down his pale face. He seamed to be frozen, staring at something he couldn't see in the near distance. Then it occurred to Bruce why the kid was 'ill' and it worried him. The day before, he had answered and given hope to the billionaire but as he looked on the boy that morning he saw what he feared.

Leslie just patted his arm as she left to tend to other patients. "Progress may take years." She murmured.

Bruce sat by the bed in silence; Richard never flinched or moved once. Feeling slightly worried, Bruce asked questions and got no answer. Then he resorted to just calling his name over and over but the boy still didn't respond. Bruce gave up after three minutes and leant back in his chair, glancing up when the Commissioner entered to stand close. He was quiet but it went unsaid after all, Bruce now understood the futility in pursuing the 'perfect' life for Richard. His life could never be the same again and yet it could be so much better than it was now.

"You can fight for him for the rest of your life but if he can't help himself through this then you won't get anywhere."

"I can't help but wonder what is going through his head that is keeping him from the world."

"That's the question. Leslie says there are no damage to his head and no physical explanation. At first she thought it to be shock but it seems less likely every hour. It's like he's falling into the abyss of his own mind."

"'Falling' might be the wrong word."

"Ah, do you think that's the cause of this; it's just grief overwhelming him? Now I'm no doctor but…"

Bruce shook his head, which was enough to cut the policeman off. "My grief haunted me for years after my parents' deaths and I had help at hand. However, Richard is less fortunate; there has been no one to help him understand his own mind and so he might have fallen into its clutches long ago but it wouldn't have done this. Grieving instability is like a fuse, but it needs a spark to light. Every child needs comfort and contact from friends or family and he has neither. It must have finally gotten to him and, just as the last straw on the camels back, broke him."

"You can help him in ways doctors and psychiatrists can't but he needs to be able to listen and heal. A hospital to him means he is weak, he is vulnerable but if he was moved into a room at your manor, for instance, then he would be safer, more comfortable."

"Like a placebo effect."

"Exactly, tell him each day that he's getting better and he'll believe it. With Richard, it's all in the mind, Bruce. Even right now, he can smell disinfectant and hear noise of other patients but at the manor he'll smell Alfred's legendary cooking and soft voices of the people he knows care for him. Won't you come back to reality for that?"

"I'd do anything for Alfred's cooking, Jim."

"Who wouldn't? Richard's lucky, in a way, to have you. It's all been very hard for him. You've been there; you made sure he was in the best care at every opportunity. After such a nightmare, he'll now live a life with money, popularity and fame. That's any kid's dream you know."

"He won't be ready for any of that though, it nots to say he doesn't deserve it, he does, you'll see. I just want things to go at his pace, not at the pace of the press."

"He'll get through this. Both of you will." Gordon wandered back to the door, leaving a confused playboy.

"What do you mean?"

"Parenting isn't everyone's cup of tea."

* * *

 **Please, let me hear your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3—**

What good was Boy Wonder now? His health was slipping and he couldn't even get away to pull on the mask. Without the mask, he was still so weak and on realising this, he found himself curling up again; this time instead of floating of into a happy nothing, he was sinking and sinking and he couldn't stop. The awful feeling of never finding the surface again brought tears to his eyes and he found himself wishing for it to stop. He opened his eye to see the room, all colours now duller and everyone so far away.

Bruce visited the next day as he had promised but Richard was still sinking. His guardian-to-be sat by his bed and smiled but it was so dull. He simply looked up with glassy eyes, unable to smile back or even acknowledge him. He just stared with little intention to do much else. He thought he heard Bruce speak but nothing made sense. As if he was underwater, it was only noise, loud and undistinguishable. Richard curled up slowly, pulling his arms around his head; his muscles groaned at even the small movement. He just wanted everything to stop.

The next thing he felt was burning in his veins and his eyelids become heavy. He didn't object as a heavy sleep overcame him, at least he wasn't sinking anymore.

* * *

When a newborn Angel opens his eyes, he'll see hell on earth.

I stood before the age of destruction. The dark sky loomed over the vulnerable city. The wind whipped my ebony bangs into a flurry at this height but my feet stayed put, planted on the asphalt of the roof. I took a deep breath. People had ripped the world apart, _people_ had; maybe in fear or in anger but only in countenance does a man act. The demons were here. I could sense them, that unclean presence and I knew what I must do; rid the city of them all.

I jumped down the pavement, landing lightly. January's rain drummed on my hair as I stepped out from under the trees and into the cold weather. I made my way down the street. Blinking streets lights traced radiance over my pale skin and contrasting hair. The lace suit I wore was spotless, making me look out of place in a world of rubble and muck. I saw corpses in the street, discarded. Some were human and some were…more then that, they were mutated in ways he never would have imagined.

The poor people that still clung onto to their lives as it slipped through their fingers hunkered in all corners of the broken street. Here, there was equality; no one looked down upon a different race or religion or sexual orientation, everyone stuck together. You trusted those who could be trusted and those that couldn't be, were abandoned to die on their own accord. There was no mercy, no hospitality towards strangers. There were no second chances or ties.

As I walked through the mess, people held their hands out to me, begging. I had no food—I didn't even have a pair of shoes, just wings as any Angel did. Desperate fingers brushed my feathers as the begged, their voices dry and scratchy with thirst. Dirt smudged all their faces from the weeks gone without washing. How could they when there was no water, nor electricity nor gas. Nothing was left, not even Wi-Fi. Society had crumbled and only Angels beheld the hope; they were in few numbers and never lasted longer than the week after they were born.

I knew that, but nevertheless I was ready to give it my all until my last breath, just like I had in my mortal life. The urge of the fight came easy to me; I knew what to do, but driven by my own fury and sympathy for these people, it made me so much stronger. Already my fight had begun and an adversary stood at the end of the street. As soon as I saw him I knew we were destined to fight. He growled at the innocents around him; they backed off and cowered behind the new-born Angel that promised them protection.

He was young, barely thirteen; he had died at a young age. He had blue eyes and smooth skin. He would have been good-looking if it weren't for the misshapen fangs that protruded from his upper lip. The moonlight made the blood twinkle as it rolled down his chin, not yet dry. Human blood, I could smell it from where I stood. I strode forward, anger burning in my veins already. I had never felt such anger before but this was new and so empowering that I had no intention to stop myself.

"Why feed on these people?" I snapped with a voice like ice crawling down his spine.

"They're brittle, I know, but easy picking." He smiled sickeningly.

"Not so easy now."

I threw a punch but he caught it. I pulled my hand from his grip and wrapped fingers around his wrist while my other hand found his opposite shoulder. I pulled him onto the knee I raised, winding him. I head butted him, sending him down. He twisted onto his stomach, trying to get to his feet.

I knelt beside him and slammed his head down onto the asphalt. His fangs tore into his gums. I stole the sword he carried in the scabbard across his back. He grabbed my leg and sank his broken fangs into my shin. I brought the hilt down on the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. I pried the sheath from his and finished him off; tapping his nape once and the vampire turned to fine dust.

I hobbled back, sheathing the sword and arranging the scabbard to sit nicely on my back, thankful for the weapon. I stretched my wings to their full span around the sheath. I heard sobbing. I turned to the crowd behind me. A woman shuffled forward, food in her hand; she offered it to me as a gift. In her other hand, she held a baby, barely a one-year-old.

"I can't." I explained, kneeling before her. "You need it."

"Please, we have to thank you."

"This is my duty." I insisted.

"Then use it to help other people, like you helped us."

I took the breakfast bar, guiltily.

She cupped my cheek with a grubby hand. "Thank you—from my heart from my children and my family."

I said nothing. She took my hand in hers and ran her thumb over my thin fingers, understanding in her eyes.

Finally, I could speak, "Promise me, you'll protect each other?"

They nodded, looking up with hopeful eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked, ignoring the pang of hopelessness.

"Jennstar."

"Thank you."

My wings, still extended, twitched once or twice. I stepped back, away from the gasps. I slotted the food into an ammo pocket at the bottom of the sheath—a homemade improvement made to the weapon's holster, I noticed. Using the remains of an old car, I jumped into the air. The imprinted familiarity of flying took me up, with each strong beat. It felt natural. This was me now: blood down my leg, sword on my back and a calling to answer. I was a fighter in a defeated reality.

I would stand for the humans, the starving children, Mothers and Fathers, people fighting for not just themselves, but the people they care about. I would stand for the hurt and the bleeding, the people who refuse to give up for their beliefs or maybe just in stubbornness. I would stand for the innocent, the blameless, forced into doing unthinkable deeds to simply survive from each night to the next.

Wind currents swept at my hair whipping it into frenzy behind me. Soaring above the buildings, I can see just how much damaged had been caused in just a matter of months. Shops and homes were ransacked and torn apart so they didn't even offer shelter any more. Discarded cars were cashed into walls, bloods and carcasses were littered everywhere. It made me sick to look at the carnage.

"We haven't finished."

Dawn was cresting when I heard the Vampire's voice again. I landed in an instant, almost dropping to the ground to face my enemy. I had heard many Angels never made it to a second opponent but I didn't know it was because the one opponent came back again and again. With the swing of my sword, his decapitated head hit the floor a second after the body and he was dust once more.

The sun's rays flittered over the blood, making it glisten like copper. Trees cornered a small town, the houses looked like pasta sculptures made for a school project but had been kicked somewhere down the line. People were crowding around a pulpit, where someone spoke, a leader. He was old, grey and ex-military. He ranted about how they had beaten so many wars against one another; it was no time to link arms and win the war that was upon us together. It was a very hart warming speech, but I doubted it would work.

Families were burying their loved ones, helping the wounded and sharing meat cooked over an open fire. It was a community that had banded together. It was rare to see a fraction of so many people. People eyed me cautiously; not how the other, starving, family had. I kept my wings extended; it seemed to prove I was on their side.

One family was clearing car wreckage. I stepped up where someone was trying to pull the door loose where it had jammed. Behind it was a crying child. The teenager that had been kicking the door stepped back. He was crying. I gripped the door and put my injured leg up against car to brace myself and pulled. The car door came of in seconds and the boy dived in and grabbed the girl. They embraced; and I guessed them to be brother and sister.

All I could do was help one family at a time. Some people smiled, I tried my best to smile back but I had been flying for an hour or so and hobbling along took my energy from me. The inspiring speech had ended and people were returning to their families. They were praying too.

"A newborn." I heard a few mutter, "Look at him, look at his suit." Indeed, my suit was still clean, if not maybe a bit smudged, but even that was worthy of nobles compared the rags these people had left.

"Newborns are being summoned all the time now, why?" Someone strode up to me.

"I don't know. It's been two hours."

"Where did you get the sword?" More people joined the interrogation, firing questions.

"I stole it from a vampire. He didn't seem to mind, his mind was sort of 'scattered' when I left."

Some people smiled faintly and hugged people closer.

"Is that all you have?" A small boy asked, nodding to the bar I had tucked away. "You don't even have medic packs."

"You need one." Someone mused, catching sight of my leg.

"That was the vampire." I explained. I pulled out the bar, read the label and handed it to him. "It's chocolate."

His eyes widened, "Chocolate? Oh, thank you."

"Share it with your friends." I smile and he smile back; he was barely younger then me but he seemed younger covered in dirt and his smile felt warm.

"Where did you get that from?" Someone asked.

"Give the Angel some space to breath." A man stepped forward, chuckling at his own joke.

He was young, maybe mid-twenties. He was clearly the leader. He looked strong but agile enough to protect the community decently if and when it came to it. However, his eyes were intelligent.

"My name is Storm and you are?"

"Richard."

"Just Richard?"

"Just me."

"Someone get Aid for this boy." He ordered and the crowd began to disperse, obviously satisfied.

I was sat in front of a fire and given food. 'Aid' was the paramedic he just wiped up and bandaged my leg. Storm told me I could stay as long as I wanted. I took an hours rest, in front of the fire while people busied themselves. I lay face down taking to the girl I had saved form the car. She was nine and her name was Talk, because she talked a lot, which I didn't mind. As a mortal kid, I didn't have any friends.

I had been called over to help out a few times, whether it was for my strength or for my wings. My white feathers basked in the glow of the fire as Talk explained about how the demons had made themselves known through the apocalypse. Raids, riots and pure chaos and fear reined in the first few days. At night they came and left the slaughter in their wake. So many people died, those that had survived were being picked off one by one.

"It's a game of cat and mouse." I summed it up, "and we're the mouse."

"You're the Angel, the solution." A local spoke up, pure hope sat in his eyes.

"More Angels are being summoned all the time. I guess it's for morale." His friend agreed.

"Well, I don't know about anybody else, but I've been told to fight."

Glances passed between my listeners. "And will you?"

"Yes." I responded defiantly.

"Then fight me." The vampire, again!

I span darting forward, I unsheathed the sword and faced the vampire. "Who even are you? How do you keep coming back?"

"Because I'm you." His face melted away and the blue eyes became softer, the black hair fell into place over his face, my face, me.

"I fight myself?"

"You will kill yourself."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4—**

Richard woke up screaming. On hindsight, he hadn't been as distraught throughout the dream but he awoke as sweat mixed with tears slicked his face. His hands shook violently as he wiped his eyes. Ragged gasps were all he could manage. Even in a frantic state, he knew to look around. No longer in the hospital, he was like an overheating caterpillar in a cocoon of silk sheets. He dug himself out of the polyester trap and blindly turned on the lamp on the bedside table. The light burned but when eyes adjusted, Richard could look around the comfortable room.

All furniture was new ebony wood, even the bed, swaddled with soft silk sheets. The rest of the room consisted of a desk, cupboard and bookshelf. He jumped out of his skin when a small knock sounded from one of the three doors. It dawned on him as his panic rose; he wasn't in a hospital but a stranger's house with no memory of anything. Diving for the nearest door, he found it to be a closet, so he opened the window next to it and sucked in the cold air. Meanwhile, Bruce opened the door and saw his ward there.

"Are you okay?"

"Bruce, oh my God. Okay? No, no I'm not. What's the date? What's the time? Where am I?"

"Slow down. It's been three weeks since your first day in the hospital; you were moved to the manor the following day. It's the middle of the night now. You're in your room having a panic attack, do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, please. A drink would be nice, thank you."

Bruce opened the last ebony wood door, revealing a bathroom en suite behind, the black and white set up contrasted so boldly to the room itself. Bruce strode past the bath and then the shower, pulling a glass from the cabinet above the sink and filling it with water. Richard propped himself up against the doorway as he tried to get his breath back. The dream still lingered. Was he really fighting himself? By what means? If it had been weeks then why didn't he remember any of it? He could only remember the last dream. Was it of significance?

"Here, do you feel better?"

Richard nodded as he took the glass and downed it. Bruce slipped past him and straightened out the sheets on the bed, removing the heavy duvet and only leaving a blanket, normally splayed on top. He'd gathered from the sweat on the boy's brow that he wanted to cool down. From the walk-in closet, he withdrew a fan and set up beside the bed. Bruce studied the boy—after being non-responsive for all of three weeks, he'd broken into life hyperventilating. He checked his phone; he should be out as the Batman but he was now glad he had stayed behind.

On hearing water running again, Bruce glanced back to see Richard supporting himself on the sink, drinking greedily. Richard had been on an IV for as long as he'd been in his stupor and while it kept him alive, it did little for his already weak frame. Speaking of, Richard wavered and Bruce guided him back to the bed to rest. The boy was still shaken but at least he was back and that was the miracle Bruce had been praying for since the first day. Was it a trance, was it an illness; he bit down on that fear.

"Master Bruce, Master Richard? You're awake, that's excellent news. I believe you'll be hungry. I see you have a drink; I could make a sandwich for you." Alfred, as always, appeared any time someone was in need of aid.

"If that's not too m-much, t-thank you."

"It'll be my pleasure. How does chicken, mayonnaise and salad sound to you, young sir?"

Richard nodded, not letting his eyes meet the butler's, and whispered quietly, "It sounds nice."

The butler left with a small polite bow and left the room in silence with only Richard's deep breathing. Bruce closed the window but even the small sound made Richard flinch. Clutching the glass in one hand, the young boy ran his hand through his hair with the other. He settled back into the coolness of the bed where it was in the path of the fan. Fatigue overtook him and he lent his head back against the pillows and closed his eyes briefly, only to open to them to see Bruce flicking through a phone with a confused look.

"Why don't I remember three weeks?"

"You weren't exactly yourself, it was like a trance."

"I was insane. No, no, no. They weren't going to send me away were they?" He curled up slightly.

"No, it wasn't even thought of."

"Last time it was, electroshock was mentioned."

"But you're okay now, right? You'll never need something so extreme, I promise you. A lot of things have happened, I'm sure but I don't know any of it. You'll need to talk to someone—I'm not saying professional help, I understand you don't want that. Do you feel you can't trust many people? Paranoia would have saved your life many times on the street. I want you to list those you can trust."

"Urm, I can trust you, maybe Alfred, the Commissioner, and Leslie. But I don't know anyone else. If I don't know them then I can't trust them."

"I'm needed somewhere right now so get some shut-eye, I'll see you in the morning."

"Do you go away at night a lot?"

"Every night." He admitted apologetically.

"Bruce Wayne really is busy, huh?" He smiled a bit, "When do you go to work on a morning?"

"Half past eight; I work nine to five then I'm back by six o'clock. I'll have four hours then, for tea, because I have to leave again. I'm sorry for only seeing you six hours a day but there's a lot and a secretary can only do so much."

"And do I have school, or something?"

"No, for now, you don't have to hurt yourself doing anything. I want you to rest, until at least Christmas, after that, Alfred can home school you for a while."

"For a while? What happens after that?"

"I would send you to Gotham Academy sooner or later but after the security faux pas, I don't think so."

"A public school?" He winced.

"Oh, no. I can see why you don't like the sound of that. In time, and with a few donations, Gotham Academy may pick up security. Gotham will always be dangerous."

"You don't have to tell me."

"Do you want to talk about what happened on the street?" Bruce asked, feeling slightly warm inside for the progress made that night. "You can always talk to me."

"I hid, found food, hid and slept in hiding places around the city. The winters were hard but I never ran into any criminals. That's all you need to know."

Bruce frowned at the sudden secrecy, though he understood, Richard might not want to speak of dumpster-diving or killing rats for food, the street was tough. At least the boy wouldn't have to go through that anymore since Alfred returned with a plate, after a quick knock he entered and handed over the sandwich. Richard was silent while he ate, but thankful all the same. He didn't leave a crumb behind when he was finished, and that didn't take long.

The billionaire and the butler exchanged glad looks as the both watched him. Bruce took the glass from him and refilled it; Richard drank to finish off the late night meal. Alfred collected the plate and Richard drank another glass of water. When he was satisfied, he set the glass on the bedside and shuffled back into bed.

"Thank you."

"Do you want to get some more sleep, and breakfast is at seven. It'll be great if you could join us."

His eyes drifted to the alarm, he reached for it and set it, "Yeah," he smiled sleepily, "That will be great."

* * *

"First he keeps Boy Wonder from us and then he keeps his son from us." Oliver Queen exclaimed, looking around the conference room at his fellow heroes.

All of those in the League to know Bruce's secret identity had assembled in the more private room in the Watchtower. Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Hall Jordan, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and even Black Canary were all present; Batman, of course, was not. On the screen above their meeting were screens depicting Boy Wonder fighting, sometimes alongside Batman; on the other half, it showed news reports on 'Bruce's new ward' and the information on Mary and John Grayson's murder. Even when placed side by side in comparison, both were too different for even the smartest to make the connection.

"Even I didn't immediately introduce every one to Wally when took on the job." Flash pointed out.

"You did after a few months now it's nearly been two years. We know him. With Boy Wonder it'll be nearly four years this Christmas and still we don't know him at all. As for his 'ward'…fine, I know it hasn't been long but if you think about it. He organised the forms a year and a half ago, only signing them now. He still kept us in the dark." Superman argued vehemently frustrated at the secrecy.

"The kid ran away, Bats couldn't introduce us."

"That's true." Aquaman agreed with Queen.

"Batman will always be suspicious and secretive." Wonder Woman began, "I understand that but we are his colleagues, even his friends. He should be able to trust us."

"No, I trust you." Batman strode through the doors and briskly took a seat. "Boy Wonder doesn't." He manipulated the computer taking away the young vigilante and letting more data on Richard take up the space.

"As for Richard…he won't trust you either. He's having trouble handling his own emotions, right now. I don't want to overwhelm him with so many new people. For now, he only knows me, Alfred, Leslie and the Commissioner and it'll stay that way until things stabilise—until he stabilises."

"Right now, he's emotionally _unstable_?" Canary asked, "What kind of emotions is he trying to handle?"

"That hasn't been identified yet, but it will be."

"This meeting may be of offence to you but we needed to address this." Martian Manhunter apologised.

"No offence taken, J'onn, I would have done the same be it a different leaguer in a similar situation. Of course, let it be known, Dick isn't aware that I am Batman."

"He doesn't know! How do you cover up that you're gone every night? Then coming back beaten."

"Well, for one, I told you he isn't stable. Only ten minutes ago, he broke from his stupor of shock. And two, I kind of _win_ ; there aren't many injuries to hide."

"Only ten minutes ago, your ward came back to the world of the sane and your okay to suit up and leave him. You don't think you want to stick around?" Asked Flash.

"Thanks for your concern but he's asleep and judging by how he could barely stand just before, I think he'll sleep for a little while more. He's still pretty weak. I'm won't let him out of his room until Christmas, when I'm sure he's had time to get stronger. Until then…"

"We understand. It just had to be said." Superman nodded, satisfied, as he turned to the computer and replaced the information on Richard with that on Boy Wonder.

"And so it has. Do you have a question on the Boy of Gotham's night?" He asked, so he was almost goading.

"How old is he?" Wonder Woman asked.

"He looks a bit older than ten." Flash noted.

Batman shrugged, "I honestly didn't ask."

"Since when do you ask?" Arrow scoffed.

"He knows your identity, so feel free to scope out his, but he hasn't made it known that he's aware of mine. No wait, he dropped a file at the cave's exit so he does."

"And still you won't sleuth around him?" Hal Jordan pointed out, "That's so not like you, Batman."

"I put a tracker on him, but I never followed it."

"Fantastic. When was the last time you saw him?"

Batman turned to Superman, "Last month he left me a file and a note saying he was going to take a night to investigate alone but I haven't seen him since."

"What was the file?" The Kryptonian persisted.

"He thinks the Academy murder was the work of the Joker. He must have looked around and..."

"Whoa, whoa and whoa." Canary cut in, "You let him investigate the Joker alone, and he's what? Eleven?"

"Are you implying Joker now has Boy Wonder?"

"I'm saying he could be at least injured, hence the unexplained absence." She snapped back, fists clenched.

"Even if he was injured, he'd leave a note."

"Great, so he's either kidnapped or dead. That's a happy thought. It'd be great if you used that tracker now."

Batman sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and then he sat up and looked around at the rest of the League. "Fine." He huffed and pulled up the GPS on the computer. "He's at a warehouse in Gotham, and he's not moving."

"I'm worried. Can we go check on him? Please! Everyone raise their hands who are worried." Flash called, raising his own. Everyone but Bruce did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5—**

The next day Richard woke before his alarm, when another nightmare woke him at five. Since he would spend the next month or so 'resting' he didn't feel he'd lost much sleep. Crawling onto the floor, he did press-ups until he couldn't do anymore, and then switched to sit-ups. After showering, he felt clean for the first time in years, and found a new pair of jeans, a shirt and jumper in his room. By then it was quarter to six, he gathered he had an hour before he would go down for breakfast.

He poked around his room, memorising the best places to hide things, what he had and what he needed. Beside his bed was the IV, he took it apart and hid it in the closet, maybe it would be useful. He left the fan out, knowing each night would entail one bad dream or another. The glass went back in the bathroom and he found pain killer, some strong, some as simple as ibuprofen. He hid some of them, so they weren't noticeably missing but enough for Boy Wonder to use. Of course, Boy Wonder wouldn't need months to recuperate. He'd be on his feet in seconds after the blow. But they were different people, just as he told himself over and over again.

In his desk, he found the books Bruce must have used to teach himself Romany, missing it himself, he read through the book. He murmured lines to himself. He found he more or less hadn't lost the talent he had for languages. It was then he remembered the books he'd left behind. The day of the Academy murder, he'd left the file behind and slipped into the bushes, leaving books and his costume buried there in the Wayne estate gardens. He reminded himself to fetch them later on in the week; he'd need to ask some things of Alfred or Bruce beforehand.

When his alarm sounded at eight o'clock, Richard pushed back from the desk as he jumped to his feet in surprise. The incessant ringing was immediately hated by the acrobat. He muttered to himself about being twitchy as he switched the alarm off, making sure it wouldn't sound the next day. He only just put the language books away back in the draw of the desk when a small knock warned the boy before Alfred's quiet voice called through.

"Are you up Master Richard?"

He opened the door to greet the older butler with a small smile, "I've been up for hours, thanks."

"I'm sorry to inform you but Bruce was called into work early this morning as so he won't join us for breakfast but I'll will cook eggs, bacon, beans, sausage and toast."

"I'm really hungry. Thanks Alfred. Is Bruce called away early much?"

"It's very unpredictable, I must say. I stress that you eat; however, you are still weak. How about we put cartoons on the television and we can just have some toast."

"I have no time for fantasy."

"Ah. I'm sure there's something to watch."

"Are there science documentaries?"

"We have some science videos on the computer; I could connect them up onto the main TV. Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Chemistry, chemical reactions with metals."

Alfred paused in his strode to look at the boy.

"I found books on the street, old things thrown out from libraries or schools but if I can learn from it…"

"That's ingenious of you, I don't think you have to worry about school though, it's a time for rest, we can look at what you can do in the New Year."

He knew, English, Romany, Romanian, French and German fluently, and was close to polishing off Japanese and Mandarin. He thought of learning Russian after this. "That's too long away; I can get more done before then. Do you have anything on Japanese or Mandarin?"

"I do believe we do."

Richard nodded, satisfied that he could learn, he could improve, he didn't know what was wrong with him but maybe he could do something with his time before he was better. Maybe he wouldn't get better. He hoped he would, he wanted to be Boy Wonder again, and he hadn't been for at least a month, it agitated him. He needed to do something to justify each breathe and lying in a comfy bed while Gotham needed him wasn't doing that.

"Was the Estel murder solved?" He found himself asking the butler, making him pause again before they made it into the living room. Alfred seemed to think before setting the boy down in front of the television.

"Yes, with help from Batman and Boy Wonder."

Richard scoffed to himself, "Boy Wonder, get out of here. What good is he? Just die, everyone will."

"Ah." Alfred wasn't sure whether he'd meant to hear that but it worried him all the same. What would happen when he found out Bruce was Batman? He asked himself as he turned the TV onto cartoons then left, ignoring the boy's quiet objections. He'd tell Bruce.

"Damn cartoons."

Richard leant forwards and fiddled with the TV but gave up when his head started to hurt. He fell to the floor, clutching his head but he carried on muttering death threats to Boy Wonder. With a shaking hand, he reached up and shut the machine off but the memories didn't stop churning up the inside of Richard's head, until he started to thrash. He bit down on the urge to scream, instinct telling him that it would get him killed. Then Bruce what at his side.

"Richard," he lightly shook his shoulder. "Can you hear me? Alfred get a thermometer, I think he's got a fever." Sure enough, Alfred was behind him with a damp flannel and cooling the boy's temperature. Bruce took the boy's temperature, constantly calling his name. Then read the gauge. "Ninety seven, we should get him to bed."

He scooped the boy up and carried him quickly and all but kicked the bedroom door open, he laid the boy down, reciting what he knew. "Switch the fan on, elevate the feet. He has water, can you hear Richard? Richard?"

He could hear him but he couldn't answer in fear of opening his mouth and not being able to stop the screams, his own mind was clawing at its boundaries and hurting every part of him as if his joints were made of lava, leaking into the rest his body. Was this a slow death, he sure hoped it was, at least there was an end in sight then. Nevertheless, the fan on his face felt cool even if the rest of his body was on fire. He still bit his lip, crushing his eyes shut to block out the billionaire calling his name.

Alfred gently tugged Bruce away, into the corridor. "Master Bruce, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry Alfred, I just got back, it was a League meeting about Boy Wonder, we followed the tracker I put on him and we found his bloody uniform in some warehouse on the edge of the estate, we spent the whole night looking for him."

"Maybe he left the uniform there."

"He would have hidden, it was thrown there. The last case he gave me was on the Joker, what if he went after him?"

"That was three and a half weeks ago, sir."

"The tracker hasn't moved in three weeks. The League was right, I should have kept more of an eye on him; what if he's dead, or worse, in the Joker's hands?"

Bruce stopped as he remembered the simulation that he'd wanted to forget, what if he had left his uniform there, with no intention of returning. He winced at the memory of Trace, standing at the edge of a building and bracing himself to jump. He wouldn't, Bruce told himself, then the memory of what he'd said after stopping the Joker for the first time. _"I hate how he can be so carefree and happy when I'm ready to kill myself each night. Okay?"_

"Right now, sir, Richard needs help. He's making himself ill, he needs a close eye also. I called in Wayne Enterprises, you had no meetings, and everything else has been postponed for tomorrow. This is a great opportunity to catch up in the sleep you missed and stay with Richard."

"You're right, as always, thanks Alfred."

Richard's breathing evened, and he was left panting through his nose since he still strained to keep his mouth closed. He wasn't thrashing anymore and so Bruce tried to take his temperature but the boy recoiled, focusing on keeping his mouth shut. Tears streaked down his blushed cheeks and the boy hugged his own knees to his chest. When Bruce reached out to comfort him, he winced and so Bruce withdrew his hand quickly, even more concerned.

"Relax, Richard, you're making yourself ill."

Richard head snapped up at the mention of his name and he stumbled off the bed and hit the cupboard. He lurched into the corner of the room and shrank to sit, with his knees still pressed against him. Bruce waited another two minutes for the boy to still his shaking and then slowly moved forward until he was next to the huddled form. He offered the thermometer, and Richard shook his head and showed Bruce the mouth he'd clamped shut.

"Relax; it's just a thermometer he told him softly."

 _No, not that._ Richard thought frustrated as he tried to show Bruce that he couldn't speak. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't summon his throat to work. He needed pen and paper, he knew, to finally explain it but sitting in the middle of his new room. It wasn't a priority, slowly he nodded, taking the thermometer from his guardian and forcing it under his own unwilling tongue. Bruce nodded with a sigh, and helped the boy to his feet. He swayed for a second and Richard's hand went to his head.

The onslaught of colours and sounds hit him full force as his legs gave way. He pushed Bruce away from him and threw his head back to hit the cupboard. Pain ricocheted through every nerve and he bit down on the thermometer. It took nearly two minutes for his convulsions to subside then Bruce was at his side in seconds, taking the thermometer and asking questions. _What is wrong with me?_ Richard thought weakly as his head lolled to the side and his vision was claimed by a comforting darkness.

* * *

Clark Kent eyed the sleeping boy for a second before he followed Bruce from the room into the corridor where the rest of the League waited in civvies, those that knew Bruce was Batman of course. The silently regarded one another. They had all agreed to take the day off from their respective workplaces to look at the important matter at hand. Not t mention, each member was eager to see Richard, through they hadn't expected the small frame, pale and suffering from fever and whatever trauma that plagued his vulnerable mind.

"I called Leslie; she said it was a simple fever. There's nothing wrong with him physically."

"So he's _mentally_ ill." Dinah finished for him.

"He's fine, it's just temporary. He's settling in."

"You sound like you're in denial Bruce." Barry set a hand on his friends shoulder. "This boy need's people, I know you're trying to protect him from people hurting him but he needs kids his age. He doesn't know what being a kid means, when he finds out, he'll want a childhood."

"I'll introduce him to Wally, if that's what you mean, I know he can be trusted, no offence, Queen but Roy isn't the best example for him. I would introduce him to Kaldur too but he doesn't know I'm Batman and he will notice the gills. I don't want him to find out before he's ready. He needs someone who will always be there, someone he can trust. I'm always gone, never telling him why." Bruce sighed and jogged down the staircase.

The rest followed him, "Then tell him."

"I can't, mentally, I have to be careful what I say or do." He fell into the sofa and Diana sat next to him.

"Are you regretting your decision to take him in?"

"No way, I want to help him but I feel so helpless."

"You didn't really expect to give him a bed and some food and he'd be better?" Clark asked.

"I guess I did." Bruce leant his head back, closing his eyes briefly to let the fatigue wash away from him.

"Then it's a good job you have us. Now go to bed, if he wakes up, Alfred will be here, at least."

"You're not going to introduce yourselves, are you?"

"Oh Bruce." Flash smirked helping the billionaire to his feet.

"That wasn't a yes or no."


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6—**

When he awoke, the sun was setting and immediately he knew what he needed to do. He needed Boy Wonder, Gotham needed Boy Wonder. He stood on stronger legs and pulled on the clothes bought for him. He then roamed the house, committing the layout of the mansion to memory, seeing what windows could be opened from the outside, the nooks and crannies of the corridors where he could hide things. Alfred found him and offered to cook a supper, Richard asked for a sandwich and if he could walk around the gardens for a bit.

Alfred nodded, understanding the need for air, and led his to the conservatory while he left to make the sandwich. The garden was full of topiaries and so many places to hide. At the far end there was a massive wall that separated the woods from the private gardens, the one he remembered vaulting over to bury his stuff. Sure enough, he found it right where he'd left it and was slightly glad he hadn't taken the other uniform, since Bruce mentioned the tracker to Alfred. He knew to be more careful in case Batman planted another—could he trust him after all?

Boy Wonder couldn't emerge as soon as Richard started disappearing; Bruce would work it out, so instead he planned waiting a week of these night-time strolls until Boy Wonder started patrolling again. Even then Batman wouldn't find him straight away. He vaulted the wall and climbed the tallest tree he could find and just sat there for a few hours, at least it felt like a few hours, how would he know? He mediated and went though a few breathing exercises the internet had taught him, every now and then he'd hear Alfred call his name from the house.

When he did return he found Bruce was in the living room with company and so the twelve year old hesitated before going in. Then Alfred must have seen him because he handed him his sandwich and pushed him awkwardly into the study room. The first he did was check the time on the grand-father clock but it was either wrong or still early. Then he saw the smaller clock beside it reading nearly one in the morning. Had he been out that long?

"Ah there you are, Richard, I was getting worried."

"Sorry," he muttered as he looked over the guests.

Clark Kent, Superman. Diana Prince or Diana or Themyscira, Wonder Woman. Oliver Queen, Green Arrow. Barry Allen, Flash. Dinah Lance, Black Canary. Hal Jordan, Green Lantern. Arthur Curry, or King Orin, Aquaman. And there was a man he hadn't seen before, probably the new from of John Jones, Martian ManHunter. He listed names mentally as he saw them and got them all right as Bruce introduced them to him just without the Leaguer identity. A small smirk crossed his face.

"Haven't I seen you lot somewhere before?" He asked sincerely pointing to Diana, Dinah, Clark and Arthur, the four League members not to wear a mask, of course.

They shifted uncomfortably, "No, I don't think so."

Barry laughed at Clark's stunted reply and stepped forward with a hand out, it was at normal speed but it still made Richard jump back in instinct, he then shook the hand as he wondered about Kid Flash, he knew him to be Wally West but he wondered if he would meet him in civvies. Then the thought struck him as to why they were all there; they were looking for Trace, did they know it was him? They probably didn't, but either way, they were going to find out soon. On the desk, a computer played a clip of Boy Wonder back flipping to land on the Penguin's getaway car.

The Leaguers in disguise noticed him watching and the room went silent, all that could be heard were the gunshots as Trace pulled thug by thug from the car before dropping in and slamming on the breaks, then dragging the bird-crazed master-mind from the backseat and throwing him to the ground in front of the police. Bruce reached forward once the clip restarted at the hand-to-hand battle and closed the laptop, no doubt trying to protect his ward from his night-life. Richard looked down at his sandwich.

"What do you think of Boy Wonder, Richard?"

Bruce sent warning-glares the archer's way.

"I think he's brave but stupid. It's all meaningless, this justice, Gotham is swarmed by crime and only two people are kicking and screaming. This city is even starting to infect the other cities with its insanity and it will be the death of us all. There will be a day when the Joker is considered sane compared to every one else. So grab your life jackets and swim for land.

"Just like the Justice League—they're normal people, maybe with super-strength or maybe with a bow and arrow but it doesn't matter in the bigger picture. They focus on morale and keeping the people happy but they shouldn't. They should come to the realisation that their 'justice' is a dream that is only slipping further from their grasp each day. They are outnumbered and they will all die martyrs.

"We need more people like Boy Wonder, kids that will die young in the line of fire and maybe that will shock everyone into their reality that the next generation has to go to extremes to get their futures back in safe hands, in their own hands. That's what I think of Boy Wonder."

He swayed slightly; a hand went to his head. It muffled a scream by biting his tongue and fell to his knees. Bruce took the plate from him and made the boy face him, again asking questions in a gentle tone but Richard could only hear screams and he wondered if it was him screaming. A flash gold then a flash of stark crimson later and he was seeing his parents broken bodies, calling him, and reaching out to him. He heard to cries of the audience and the wail of the police sirens but he was already 'gone'.

Everything bled away like rain through paper and he was curling up in that hospital with the needle in his hand cutting into himself, the white dimmed and he was one his knees in the warehouse cutting himself, then he was standing beside Batman atop Gotham holding a bat-a-rang in his palm so hand that he bled but Batman didn't notice. Why wouldn't he notice he was in pain? No, he was noticing, Bruce Wayne was Batman and Bruce was shaking his shoulders gently. He knew he was in pain, he just didn't know he was Boy Wonder.

Richard rested his forehead on Bruce's shoulder and with hesitation, he billionaire stroked his hair, it was comforting and it was then Richard decided that he wanted to stay. Was he going to tell Bruce he was Boy Wonder? No, he'd only take it from him; you're not well, he'd say. Well, Richard might not be but when Richard has the mask on, he's not Richard anymore. Trace has no weaknesses, no fears and no flaws. Boy Wonder has hope. Boy Wonder is hope. And hope cannot be taken away from Gotham because Batman needs it, just as Bruce needs Richard.

It dawned on him, the reason Bruce had saved him. He was an orphan at the doing of crime and so didn't want that to happen to anyone else. He fought as Batman at night and fought as Bruce Wayne in the day, only while the Caped Crusader had taken a violent and hands on approach, Bruce Wayne gave society the push it needed to recognise what needed to be done to pick Gotham up out of the gutter. And so when Bruce Wayne had saw Richard Grayson meet the same fate, he had taken him in.

The heroes watched on in silence as the boy recovered and Bruce soothed him. They understood what Bruce meant by saying Richard was ill and their inner hero itched to help out but they knew only Bruce could help him. It hadn't been long, three weeks of zombie Richard but only a day of being active and he was already exhausting himself beyond his limit. Martin ManHunter felt the conflicted nerves within the boy so taught the guitar could be played but couldn't do anything. He was John Jones, simply John Jones. Besides, an unknown probing telepathy would only disturb the boy more and it seemed like he was crying himself to sleep in the Dark Knight's arms.

"How many times has that happened?" Dinah asked softly.

"Three times today and that's within the twenty minutes I've seen him today. He passed out this morning and escaped outside while I was asleep."

"How long was he out there?" Clark enquired as he watched Bruce stand with the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Alfred said he left at seven; I'm not worried, the garden's closed off and he's too weak to get over the wall."

"He looks sick." Hal murmured.

"He had a fever this morning, nothing dangerous though."

"He is emotionally exhausted. He's pushing himself too much with this worry and depression. Things will only get worse unless he starts to see someone." John said in his monotone voice as Bruce left for the boy's bed.

Dinah perked up on hearing a chance to help, "Bruce I could, I'm qualified and it will save him being intimidated by new people."

"Thanks Dinah," the millionaire sighed, glancing at the sleeping form "I'll see what he says about it."

"We're all here to help not even as heroes but as friends."

"Thank you, Orin."

"We should leave you to it." Oliver started, pulling Dinah towards the door, "Sorry we couldn't find Boy Wonder, I'm sure we can keep our hopes up until tonight; we'll patrol again."

Clark smirked at his friends fatherly appearance, "Ask Amy of us to stand in for Gotham and we will, you know."

"Thanks Clark, and thanks all of you." Bruce sighed before yawning.

Hal dragged Oliver from the manor as everyone else followed, "Dick isn't the only one that's spent, get some sleep Bruce, you'll need it."

Even though Hal closed the door quietly, Richard still stirred and Bruce let out another sigh as he carried him up to his room. He laid the boy down and he stirred again, noticing the thermometer on the bedside table, he decided to check if the fever from that morning had gone and sure enough the temperature was healthy but the pale sticky complexion remained and that worried Bruce.

Had he been like this—he didn't want to say fragile but it was true—on the street, then how had he survived? If anything it made Bruce relieved that he was okay. Just as Gordon had said, if he were run away again he might not have survived but still looking in those glazed-over blue eyes and it looked as though he was still dying but Bruce couldn't reach out to him enough to help him. He'd cut himself off to protect himself and now Bruce was going to have to break through each wall, with Richard letting him in at each turn, and show him that Bruce was there to protect him now.

It wouldn't be easy for either of them and so what Jim had said lingered in his mind, 'parenting isn't everyone's cup of tea'. It would be fine, right?

"Bruce?" A faint rasp brought the part-time vigilante from his thoughts. "Did I embarrass you in front of your friends?" He asked as Bruce tucked him in.

"No, they're good friends; you couldn't embarrass me in front of them. They've wanted to meet you for some time now. Maybe you could get to know them, Dinah is a psychiatrist and Barry has a nephew, just older then you, he says he'll introduce you. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"It's sounds scary, how much older than me? What's his name? I don't like meeting new people."

"His name is Wally; he's going of fifteen in two weeks or so. He's not scary; he's daft more than anything."

Richard giggled sleepily, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Umm hmm. Naw straigh' away."

"Of course not, you need rest."

"Slep' all day." He complained.

"I know but can we make a rule, every time you have one of those 'moments' like downstairs, you get three hours sleep and eat one meal at least."

"Ok, it-ei-s fair. You knaw, call i'an episode 'cos that's was what it weally was." He yawned. "An' don't fink you got away wif mentionin' the sich-pychiatwis-Dinah person. M'mind's fine."

"Do your…episodes…hurt, Dick?"

"Ya, lots."

"Do you think it's a physical problem?"

"No, I fink it's normal."

"How long have you had them?"

"Couple monfs, can't fink righ' naw."

"That's okay, one more question and then I'll let you sleep. Will you be willing to talk to Dinah? Tell her about what happens in your episodes and answer a few questions she might have? I can be there if you want."

"Like a sikie—sickiatrstty."

"No, I don't mean like a psychiatrist, as a friend."

"I guess."

Bruce stood, put the chair back and paused at the door. "We'll talk more in the morning then."

"Yeah 'kay. Fanks for takin' me in when no'ne else wanted me. You're nice person, Bwuce."

Bruce genuinely smiled for the first time in a while, "Don't mention it, Dick. You've helped me too."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7—**

Even by Christmas, there was no sign of the Boy of Gotham's night, the news had realised and linked it to the League's searches as they became more frantic. Batman wasn't worried, was he? It had been two months, compared to the eight months he had been missing before, this was nothing. However, it could mean he wasn't to be seen for another while and that did nothing to assure the Batman of the boy's safety. Because, last time, there had been something wrong that he never shared, had it happened again. Could it to do with why he was willing to die each night and this suicidal tendency he had revealed?

Was it abusive parents? Were they neglecting him? Were their any parents at all? Or was it an orphanage or foster home that restrained him? Over the two months, he found he wanted to no more than what he'd been curious of the past fours years of knowing Boy Wonder was out there? Four years he had already sacrificed to this life and he was prepared for more, at least if he hadn't…no, no suicide. Maybe Boy Wonder kept him from suicide, it would make sense. Was it justification for each next breath? Or was redemption or punishment he forced upon himself?

Richard's first Christmas at the manor had actually been his first proper Christmas, on the streets he hadn't known December from January, apart from New Year's when the sky lit up with fireworks. And before that, the boy had been a gypsy, on the move and so a couple of small presents were all he had for the holiday. It just meant when the boy trudged down stairs for breakfast, expecting socks at most, his jaw had hit the floor seeing the mountain of stuff Bruce had bought. His birthday had been the first of the same month and Richard had purposely helped Bruce forget but Alfred had been there to save everything.

Bruce had only smiled, taking it that he'd done well, "Merry Christmas, sleep well, Richard?"

He nodded, still dumbfounded. "Merry Christmas."

Bruce sat on the floor, cross-legged and beckoned for Richard to do the same. He had colour in his cheeks and strength in his limbs but still he had the episodes and as of January, they would be starting sessions with Dinah. For now though, Bruce reached for the present he wanted Richard to open first. It was just out of reach and so Bruce recoiled instantly when the bruise on his side twanged, so Bane had caught him last night, he tried to hide it form Richard but he'd seen it. He knew he shouldn't have been out on Christmas Eve but he couldn't risk it, especially since Joker tried something every Christmas, which was why he was going to patrol that night too. He felt guilty for leaving Richard but the kid would understand if he knew.

"I'll get it; are you okay?" Richard asked, scrambling to his feet and fetching the present.

"Yeah, slept funny, that's all." The lie tasted funny in Bruce's mouth and Richard smiled inwardly, secretly knowing the truth but he'd let him stew in his deceit.

"It's really heavy." Richard dropped between guardian and ward, for some reason Bruce had this notion Richard was weaker than he should be when though Richard knew it wasn't true, he trained hard when Bruce had his back turned. One hundred each push-ups, sit up and chin-ups told Richard he was even strong than a kid older than him. Bruce refused to let Richard 'push himself to much' such as doing the chores for him sometimes which Richard never let him, he didn't want to take advantage of the kindness because he wasn't weak really.

Nevertheless, Bruce still never asked where he went on a night, "Fresh air is good for you." He might say.

Tearing away the wrapping paper, anticipation bubbled in his throat until he squeaked in excitement, a laptop before him and more packets spilled from the present. A USB, the latest malware and anti-virus package, along with writing software and a few PC CDs such as Sodoko and other games and a Language Teacher. The next present was a phone, some money and then some things to personalise his room which hadn't changed since the day he'd woken up from his trance.

Next, Alfred returned from somewhere and shared a meaningful glance with Bruce that probably meant Batman but he joined them and shared the butler's presents next before it was Richard's turn to show Bruce the present he and Alfred had gotten him. They had spent the whole night while Bruce was out, cooking anything from the Christmas dinner to be finished cooking that day to the cookies and chocolate they would have for desert. Richard dragged Bruce by the hand into the kitchen and Bruce laughed when he saw all the food.

"We invited all your friends. Clark, Diana, Hal, Dinah and Arthur are all coming here for Christmas Lunch. Oliver is bringing someone called Roy he wanted me to meet as long as he behaves and Barry's bringing Wally. Since I couldn't really do anything else for you…"

"This is amazing, you should be careful with Roy though, he maybe smart but he's far from wise."

"Okay, apparently Wally will keep him in line."

Bruce nodded, biting his lip as he contemplated telling Richard right then and there; he would be the only one at the party to not know he was Batman and he what if it slipped out? A room full of Leaguers and they couldn't talk about the League. Even Wally and Roy would know and what was to stop them, Roy in particular, from teasing him about what he didn't know until the point he put two and two together. Bruce wanted Richard to find out within time, that it wasn't thrown upon in a party with Clark Kent and Barry Allen only to find out it's really Superman and the Flash. Richard was a fan of the League, followed their every move, especially Batman and that made Bruce proud.

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Yes, sorry."

"I wanted to take another walk tonight, a longer one than normal in case it snows. I was always worrying about the snow before but I can enjoy it this year."

Bruce brow creased; a kid shouldn't be worrying about getting hypothermia, they should be worrying about school starting in a few weeks. As for Richard, he had insisted he not wait for the tutoring, and so he and Alfred spent most of their time in the study room, even during the holiday, Richard didn't want to take a break like the other kids. It was nice to see he'd do well in school, smart, dedicated and conscientious but still a break would be nice.

They spent the next few hours of their Christmas Day, with Richard thumbing through his new phone, Alfred tidying up from breakfast and Bruce reading through a company contract. He'd insisted he worked from home that day and since everyone knew it would be to spend time with his famous ward, they let him with a subtle suggestion to bring him into work someday. Bruce had only smiled and thanked them. Richard had made no official appearance yet but he was constantly attacked by the news. Of course, it was all part of the job, dealing with the press.

Batman, however, had different things to deal with. Alfred discretely passed him the Bat-Phone and Bruce read the update with regret Ivy was attacking Estelle Fragrances, only a week after the daughter's death. He sighed; Batman would have to sort this out, glancing up at Richard he saw him switch the TV on to the news and sit back to watch. The reporter gasped in a breath as she was nearly hit by a vine, composed herself then continued to report still in harm's way.

 _"Breaking news reports an attack on grieving Estel Fragrances. Poison Ivy, a suspect of the murder involving Estel's daughter and infamous Gotham villain, is mercilessly killing scientists and those unfortunate enough to be caught outside at the time of the attack."_

Richard looked to Bruce Wayne, "Doesn't Wayne Enterprises fund Estel Fragrances?"

He nodded, "And vis versa. I should probably sort that out, helping a sister company and all." It sounded obviously fake even as he said it but instead he left briskly towards his study and opened the clock-passage way to the Bat-cave, he waited for a gasp from Richard, an 'Are you Batman?" or something that would make telling the boy his identity easier. Nothing. Bruce sighed, still stuck on having to tell Richard somehow, and disappeared down cold stone steps, leaving Alfred to deal with the thirteen year old, now a teenager as they kept watching the news.

 _"Why choose this day of many we can only ask."_

Richard turned away from the reporter on screen and gave the butler a deep and meaningful look that told him everything about what Richard though of the attack. Then the boy looked back and watched the chaos some more with a still face before standing and pulling aside the curtains to look out the small window. Police cars whizzed past at the bottom of the long drive and shouts could be heard. The Bat-Signal blared brightly in the morning sky.

Alfred turned the TV off. "Well, this is mighty depressing, how about you go for a walk in the gardens while I tidy the house for our guests this evening, hm?"

The perfect opportunity, and Richard seized it. "Okay, I might be a while."

 _I don't know what he does out there but he won't be able to hear the shouts or sirens; he'd be far away from the danger and death_ , Alfred thought, thought wrong that is. "Of course, but if it gets chilly, come back inside for a coat." The elder butler warned clueless.

"Okay."

Today was the day; no more hanging out in the far limits of the estate or forest where he couldn't be found, nor couldn't be tempted to pull on the mask. He dug up the said garment, brushing away dirt from the tin it was kept in. The Kevlar vest went over his black shirt and the knees pads clipped on around the jeans fabric, the boots and gloves were next, then at last the mask. He was Boy Wonder again, he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders and he held himself just a little bit higher, his pasted that famous smirk on his face and started off, towards the city.

The League had formed to fight the vines, Superman, Black Canary and Batman all worked in unison to be envied, but it also meant he couldn't go. Superman would look under his mask, Canary may put two and two together at the therapy sessions and it was obvious how Batman would recognise him, although he and the Dark Knight would have to meet eventually. I bright daylight was not ideal for him, not after months off. Nevertheless, he had to help in someway.

His mind processed theories faster than the Flash could swim. Even before the murder, Trace had suspected something with Joker laying low and so he'd followed Harley to Ivy's but couldn't get close enough to listen in on what was said. Next thing you know, Gotham Academy had a murder. He'd handed the case over to Batman, buried his stuff and took the next couple months off to be Richard, the billionaire's new ward. Meanwhile, the Batman had solved the murder, arresting one of the Joker's clowns but not the Prince of Crime himself. Now, Ivy had no interest really in Estel Fragrances; however Joker was still loose and so whatever had been planned between Ivy and Harley, it was going down now.

He changed course, when it hit him, remembering his encounter with Harley's dogs while following her, one hound had green paint in its teeth and a chewed up arrow at its feet. They must have been setting up in Star City when Green Arrow showed up but he'd either lost or it had been a tie, considering Oliver had been at the manor three weeks later, it had probably drawn—the Archer didn't know how to fight the Joker, you had to be able to think like him and it's a scary thing to be able to do. Trace ran, heading for Star but knowing he wouldn't be able to run there in time to find out the 'big plan'. He skidded into the alley he knew the League's Zeta Beams were in and with a quick hack and covering up his trail; he was in a similar alley in Star City.

"Who are you?"

"Oh. Oops."


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8—**

"No I believe you, you sound plenty like the Bat."

"What do you mean?"

"Your voice is a little higher than his, hasn't got that same edge but you were able to bring me down from my happy mood just now; it's a family talent."

"One, wait until I hit puberty. Two, you in a happy mood? Three, Batman and I aren't family." Trace huffed.

"Calm down Bee." Roy smirked.

It hadn't taken long to explain who he was and why he was there, then Roy, or Speedy, was able to work out how he got into the Zeta beams and so didn't question it. They agreed on a small partnership and they were heading down towards where Speedy and Arrow had caught Harley. It was a warehouse, no surprise that Joker was keeping to the Gotham tradition, it was tall and relatively light and clean. The plan was clear, since it was the archer's city, Roy knew it and the people well but they weren't fighting 'the people', this was the Joker and he wasn't from Star.

"Speedy, I told you…Boy Wonder…hi." Green Arrow paused in shock then narrowly dodged fist before he took the goon down with a kick to the solar plexus. "Welcome to Star City, I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Why thank you." He responded dryly.

He just ran along the nearest wall for momentum and flipped to land behind a goon, with a punch, he hit the ground. With a flip, he'd taken down three at once, then a swift fourth when he spun a kick. He fought with a deadly accuracy and determination. While Green Arrow kept trying to back up for range on his arrows and Speedy did the same, Boy Wonder chased down each criminal and some even ran away though they never got far before he was upon them. The stream of goons that had seemed unending were down to three or fours stragglers out of the two dozen in total, with their friends unconscious or tied up from net arrows.

"Finish them off, I'll look inside." GA barked and vanished, leaving the two heroes to fight back-to-back.

"Did you get bored of Gotham?" Speedy asked as he took out the last one. "You've been gone for a while, and you turn up in Star, are you thinking of staying?"

"I'm only visting."

"You think this is a Joker Wannabe?"

"He's a Joker Lackey. _I think_ the real maniac is somewhere inside. If this was a Wannabe in another city, I would be focusing on the fact massive vines are attacking my city, right now."

"Good point."

"Speedy!" GA's voice startled the younger archer.

"Right behind you." Speedy followed his mentor into the warehouse; for a second Richard was jealous. Since he was twelve, he had been ward to Oliver Queen and had fought along side Green Arrow, almost like a father-son partnership but Speedy was ungrateful for that.

He ran up between two men, jumped into spinning splits and knocked both down. The last fell as he swiped his feet from underneath him. By then the first was up until Trace landed a hammer blow to his neck, then the second was on his feet so he fluidly turned his momentum from the hammer blow into a roundhouse kick. The third lay still, unmoving as if unconscious and prayed that the mask hid scared eyes looking up at the towering form of the small vigilante. Trace kicked him in the face until he was satisfied that he really was out cold.

Trace decided he'd wasted enough time and so started jogging towards the door Green Arrow and Speedy had disappeared into. His hand brushed the handle but before he could swing open the door, it was thrown open from the other side and the Joker strode through. Boy Wonder dived backwards, and rolled back into a stance as he watched the Joker walk right past him without noticing him; if the absence of the archer's weren't enough, the clown Prince had a green bow in one hand and a red one in the other, both with the bow string snapped. Trace glanced over the men; Joker wouldn't have had more than the two dozen that were unconscious at his feet so where were Oliver and Roy? The sound of Bane's roar answered him.

"I'm disappointed." He was muttering, probably back to Bane. "I was waiting for the Batman, I even got Ivy to distract Bee but it's all gone wrong. Where is the Boy of Gotham's night, anyway? I hope he's not dead…yet."

Boy Wonder started running, his feet making no sound as he jumped, "No, I'm alive and _kicking_." His feet found the Joker's face and connected with enough force to throw him back. Bee just landed, straddling his waist, with his fist simultaneously forcing his jaw into the tarmac.

"Boy Depressed made a joke, how cute."

 _Depressed? Aw hell no._ Trace descended upon the super-villain raining down punches before he could get up again. He punched through all weakness; all thoughts of insanity, until he came to his sense, and stood. Above him, a familiar shadow blocked out the sun as Superman flew in, just in time for Bane to rip through the door and come charging at the Gotham vigilante. Boy Wonder somersaulted over his head, kicking off his big arm for height. The oversized idiot roared again but then was silenced with one punch from Superman.

"Nice to meet you." He greeted and held out a hand." Boy showed him his on bloody fists and Superman just looked from him to the Joker's unconscious body as two blurs of solidified to create the well-loved speedsters.

Kid Flash noticed Trace and his grin only widened. He ran at the younger boy who had barely enough time to dodge but the red-headed fifteen-year-old still dragged him down. Batman and Black Canary pulled up in the Batmobile and saw the Joker. The cowl hid Batman's reaction but disgust reflected in Dinah. Boy Wonder glanced between all of them with a scowl.

"Is the whole League coming?"

"GA called for back-up when he found Joker, we only got the message now," Batman started to explain. "Supes and Flash volunteered to step in."

"Well, then you're all late. Someone might want to check Green Arrow is still alive, I can hear Speedy cursing so he's fine." He jerked his thumb over to the warehouse as an irritated teen walked out, practically carrying his mentor.

"Bee, you're unpredictable; it's been months with no appearance and suddenly you drop in and save the day."

"Do you want me to apologise or something?"

"No, however, measures could be set in place."

"Nope, see ya."

Canary stepped forwards an stopped the boy with a hand on his shoulder, "Boy Wonder, why do you fear being tied down or given responsibility? You refuse orders and refuse to promise anything. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm running, okay? Not literally but at the slightest change and I could be, I don't want a permanent life because the second my world starts sliding; I'll have to turn and run. It'll mean leaving everything behind, so I don't get emotionally attached to anyone or anything and I tell no one who I am, that way I can just disappear if I wanted. I mean Boy Wonder by the way, not that weak thirteen-year-old who the vigilante uses to take form, we are different people, and that is what secures my identity through everything; I don't have one, I am nothing."

He'd ranted again, his head was spinning again. If he collapsed, Bruce would know and he'd be busted. Boy Wonder didn't have this weakness, snap out of it! He cursed himself mentally as he fought for control. With one shaky breath, he forced all emotion down to the deepest depths of his mind. He knew he'd mentioned his age; there was no catching himself, nor was there a chance of saving that mistake, as fatal as it was. With any hope, Bruce didn't catch it, but then again he was a detective, the best in Gotham, in fact. For now, though, he had to get home and sleep over the 'episode' that was waiting patiently at the back of his death-trap of a mind to snatch him up in its razor claws as soon as he let his walls down a fraction.

He shook his head and nearly fell backwards. He pulled away from the fuss, brushing off questions and accusations. The headache was throbbing at a pace that was increasing by the second. So as soon as he had buried the uniform in the back garden, he almost fell back onto the damp grass to sleep there. Instead, he double checked the tin was hidden and then categorised each scratch and bruise, all would be easy enough to hide but he couldn't keep doing this. He couldn't keep slipping behind Bruce's back, the man giving him shelter, food and care. In his defence, Bruce was doing the same but really Bruce owed nothing.

In the end, Richard did lie back and flinched as the morning dew that still hung in droplets on each blade of grass found its way to sting the sensitive skin of his nape. He didn't care that was growing cold, or damp for that matter, he merely pulled back the sleeve and stared at his wrist. Most of the scares had healed over the years, but some he knew would be there for life, a reminder of the time he was too weak too end it. Nevertheless, a few fresh ones marked his flesh from when the anticipation of not being able to justify his being through crime-fighting. He _needed_ to help; he _needed_ to make a difference.

Richard dug through the dirt again, found the tin and pulled out the blade of a Bat-a-rang. He ran into across his skin a dozen times to mark the twelve lives the vines had taken because he hadn't been there. For a second, he imagined what Bruce would say if he saw him do this. Would he be angry or would he understand? Would he turn him away because he was a mess that he couldn't tolerate? He cut deeper, his rage, loneliness and fear forced the blade to cut deeper before he realised what he had done. He put back the weapon and lay back down to watch the blood run down his arm until he realised he probably needed to put pressure on it. It was worse than he thought, he decided as his vision tipped.

He stood and staggered back to his room where, with the bandage and a lot of tape, he tied the wound so tight he wouldn't need to put pressure on it. All he could do then was hope it would stop bleeding before he bled out. He tidied the medical kit away and cleaned up the blood that had been spilt before doubling checking that his arm wasn't dripping more blood. He called down to Alfred that he didn't feel well and the butler suggested he sleep which was what he'd been hoping he'd say. He pulled out the IV from the walk-in cupboard and set it up behind the curtain so it couldn't be seen then he plugged it into his arm with gritted teeth and slid down into the comfy sheets.

The pain killers were never enough but in his soft long-sleeved pyjamas and satin bed sheets, he felt worthy, though he knew it was a illusion even if it did lessen the burn in his arm a bit. He found himself drifting off before he could close the window or switch off the lights but he was too tired to care. His episode hit him on the verge of peace and he suddenly cried out, his back arched off the bed and he choked on his own scream and the blood from his lip where he'd bitten it. He relived his parents falling and his 'new father' hitting him. It was as if all traumatising event in his life had been made into one, very real and very overpowering, slideshow presentation that moved before his eyes could catch up but his emotions always took the hit.

Without Bruce there to anchor him, he was caught in a whirlwind of pain for what seemed like hours but he couldn't tell before he just went slack.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9—**

Bruce had told Alfred the events from that morning and the older man commented on the Boy Wonder's sanity or lack of thereof. In return he told the billionaire that Richard had gone to sleep after returning from his a walk nearly an hour ago. While Bruce didn't want to disturb the boy, he merely wanted to check up on him and so promising he wouldn't disturb him, he opened the door a crack to Richard's room. The first thing he noticed was the lights were on and the blinds and the window beyond were both open and that was unusual for Richard. His paranoia prevented him from keeping the window open through the night and he himself as splayed out on top of the covers as though he'd just fallen into bed.

First of all, Bruce reached to close the window when his hand brushed the IV hidden in the curtains. He followed it down to Richard's arm and for a second wondered why Alfred had set him up but not told Bruce; then Bruce saw his other arm, covered in a poorly wrapped bandage and still bleeding slowly onto the bed covers. He shouted for Alfred to fetch a med kit while he tore away the bandages to take a look at the wound. Richard stirred, pain marring his barely conscious state. It would heal as an angry jagged scar across his forearm. When Alfred came to the rescue, he said nothing already knowing what to do as he pushed Bruce away and took his place to stitch the wound while Bruce fretted at the door.

"I'm scared to leave him now. What if I'm gone as Batman and he might have another episode? What if he hurts himself again and cuts too deep?"

"He will want independence, Master Bruce, he still thinks he's better alone after all that time on the street. However, it's your job to show him what being a child is about, that you are there to care and protect him for others and even himself. He trusts you now; it's some progress."

"I'll talk to Dinah about him at dinner."

"The guests will be arriving in two hours."

"Okay, okay. He's okay." He assured himself.

Alfred glanced back, "He's okay." He promised as he finished the stitching and wiped the skin with alcohol.

Bruce itched to help so he tended to the IV, packing it away to take down to the Bat-cave later. Then when Richard thrashed frantically, he rushed to his side, calling his name and asking question too fast for his sleepy ward to comprehend, never mind answer.

"I don't feel well. Bruce?"

"It's okay, you scared me, but you're okay." Bruce assured himself more than Richard.

Richard whimpered, twitched and he frowned as realisation hit him slowly, "I'm sorry."

"I'm done. I suggest Master Richard spend the afternoon in bed." Alfred's tone told them both that it was more then a polite order then a suggestion.

"What about the party?"

"It's in the evening, a couple of hours from now and that's plenty of time for your rest, then you can join us. You missed lunch; would you like me to bring you something?"

"Thanks Alfred."

"No walks tonight…"Bruce added then paused, "Where do you go walking?"

"Garden, the trees." Richard murmured and slurred, already half asleep as he settled back down but not without itching the bandage. Bruce took his hands in his to make him stop

and the boy shuffled to lean on the billionaire where he'd perched on the edge of the bed. "I find a place to sit and I zone out."

"For hours at a time?"

"I have a lot to think about."

Bruce cringed, "Do you think about sad things?"

In answer, Richard sighed, burying his head Bruce's as Alfred tidied up. The older man, cast Bruce a wary look and left the two to talk guardian and ward.

"Does it hurt?" Bruce asked then let his head loll back against the headboard after the stupid question.

"A little. I'm sorry. I cut too hard; I didn't realise."

"Don't apologise, you control your episodes."

"I think I'm still having it, I can't think, I'm trapped."

"Breathe, that's all you can do." Bruce rubbed circles into his back as he comforted the boy, helplessly unable to do anything else.

He skimmed through his phone, mostly messages from Fox and a few board meeting reminders. When he glanced back to the weight on his arm, he saw Richard was passed out already. He was worried for him and his exhaustion; he was pushing himself too much and not taking rest when he really needed it. Bruce didn't want to leave him in case things got worse or he hurt himself or the episodes endangered his life. He needed constant supervision but Bruce's life didn't allow for that. He barely saw him six hours on a normal day.

Bruce leant back and sighed. He couldn't shout or scold the boy for cutting; it was understandable why he was cutting but Bruce thought he'd done more in helping the boy. Leslie was right 'progress ay take years' but he didn't have long of a childhood left and Bruce was determined to make up for the horror he had lived through for so long. On hindsight, Bruce scolded himself for thinking he could sort Richard's problems with the click of his fingers. Richard was stubborn when he wanted to be and that gave Bruce hope but it also interfered with his healing.

If Richard didn't want to talk about it then they wouldn't talk and if he thought he was fine then he wouldn't hear otherwise. Bruce constantly wanted to help but he would always insist he never ate and never rested until he reached his limit and passed out. The billionaire was stuck really, he needed help from Canary, from the League and if Richard kept hurting himself then from Leslie too. "You didn't really expect to give him a bed and some food and he'd be better?" Look at that, Clark had been right after all. Maybe Bruce was in over his head in parenting…

* * *

 _The house was in ruins, tables were splintered and windows were shattered. Richard was huddled in what remained of their trophy room. The room used to hold awards and plaques, all congratulating a Mister Bruce Wayne for his donations to on thing or another. However, now the cups were broken and his medals were in two fragments. Richard tried to duck the shrapnel that was coming his way. Why wouldn't the Poltergeist just leave him alone? The spirit knew that he had figured out how to stop it and it would do anything to stop him._

 _Richard walked cautiously to the cabinet in the corner. There was a striking nightingale carved into the two majestic doors of the cabinet, both surrounded by grand swirls and patterns. He opened the doors to reveal a lacy trinket, the one he had seen when the Wraith threw Bruce into it. He reached out to grasp the object._

 _Before he could, "Not this time." words bled from the walls._

 _It forced him against the far wall. Richard felt like his back had shattered, but nonetheless he got to his feet and advanced on the cupboard once more. An apparition formed in front of him, it showed a hideous figure, but he just walked through it. However the spirit kept trying to throw him off. On the other hand, Richard was inching towards the cupboard ever so slightly, though the Spectre did not notice; it just carried on yapping._

 _"I doubt if you will get out alive."_

 _The Spectre had not distracted Richard for he snatched the talisman up from its hiding place. The ghost threw him back again and he skidded to his feet beside Bruce's body. Eyes open, blood slowly trickling from his open mouth. With a cough and a whimper, Richard tore his vision away and snatched the talisman in two. The screams of the phantom filled the room before an eerie silence fell._ _Richard curled up beside his father and closed his eyes and wished everything away._

* * *

He woke up from the nightmare with a start three hours later. It took time for him to remind himself that Bruce was fine, Bruce was fine, Bruce was fine. Why had he even though otherwise? The nightmare only proved to him what Bruce meant to him, he'd always told himself he could leave, Richard would disappear and he wouldn't feel anything for it. But now he could tell, Richard needed a Father just as much as Boy Wonder needed a mentor. He cleared his mind and pulled himself up.

After a shower, he found the League sitting around the front room; Roy and Wally were playing a very violent game of snap of the floor with playing cards since neither of them knew how to play Poker or Solitaire. "Well if it isn't Sleeping Beauty." Roy smirked and beckoned.

"You should have woken me up." He told them while mentally cursed himself for not keeping an eye on the time.

"We'll have dinner when you're ready, after you've opened your presents of course." Dinah proposed with a kind smile.

"More presents?"

"Of course, you got us something, right?"

"I thought I opened everything this morning."

"Oh no, you've got plenty more to open, sit yourself down and open mine first." Wally thrust the gift onto his lap before Roy took it back and nudged the ginger.

"He can't until he's opened Barry's, idiot."

"Oh yeah, open Uncle Barry's first."

Another present was forced upon him; he tore open the paper to see a games console. He'd heard about it a lot in the orphanages years ago but never knew what it was. Everyone was looking at him as if it was a big thing so he smiled and hugged it to his chest for a split second then Wally handed him what Richard guesses to be games for the console and found he was correct. Next, Roy and Oliver gave him more games and Clark gave him comics.

Hal gave him a tower of books, which would have been great except they were fiction. It was still a book though and for that, Richard was grateful. The computers and games were all very well but books helped him more than screens. Arthur looked nervous as he handed over a coin, avoiding everyone else's slightly disappointed glances. Richard wasn't disappointed, however, when he studied the coin, his eyes widened.

"It's a doubloon! How did you get this? This is real as well and it's preserved really well." Everyone glared at Arthur, as the Atlantean king shrugged. Richard knew really but he had to keep up the charade.

"I'm a marine expert; we found it in an old shipwreck."

"That is cool."

Clark whispered to Arthur when Richard had his back turned, "That is cheating."

Dinah and Diana were last, Diana dropped the massive heavy box in front of him a Dinah explained, "We decided to pitch in together to get you some books, I know you love reading and learning."

"All of these are books." He exclaimed, standing to measure the box to the bottom of his ribs.

"It's a cupboard full of books."

"Thank you." He ran, jumped and wrapped them both in a massive hug, surprising everyone with the sudden energy that made everyone laugh.

"How about we put it in your room before we open it?"

Diana picked up the bookcase just as Richard darted up the stairs with Wally before he paused, remembering he wasn't meant to know about her superstrength. He turned around, feigning innocent curiosity.

"Isn't that heavy?"

"Yeah," She reponded cautiously, huffing slightly to fake breathlessness.

Richard ran on, pretending to think nothing of it but really he was worried, if the League couldn't protect their identities around him the he may not be able to keep the oblivious façade up for long and if their secret was out then his would be too. He was broken from his thoughts by the sound of Wally calling his name; he'd zoned out again. The waist high bookshelf was tucked under his window and he ripped the paper away to see his version of heaven.

There were three shelves and the top one was lined with books for every language Richard could possibly want to learn: Latin, Gaelic, Japanese, Chinese, Greek, French, German, Spanish, Russian, Romany, Romanian and Portuguese and it still continued. The second shelf was comprised of maths and science books, flicking through one on atoms and elements; he found a page on displacing metals from their ores, exactly what he had wanted before. He smiled and set it back on the shelf before taking a look at the last shelf. The first thing he noticed was that there were no titles and when he tried to read one, his brow creased in confusion.

"These are all empty." He pointed out, checking another.

"They're notebooks, plain paper, lined paper or graph paper, it's all there. You could write poems or stories, draw anything or put down some study notes. Just find a hobby for me, okay? Something that isn't video games, computers will bake your brain, I say."

Richard pulled her into a hug without warning before hugging everyone else in turn.

"I don't think so." Roy warned and turned his back to avoid the hug.

Richard only flipped over his head and hung on the older boy's shoulders, dragging him to the ground with his weight. Dick held out a hand for Wally to help him up and when he obliged, he kicked his shin and brought the ginger down in a pile of three teenagers in the middle of the room. Bruce gently tugged Richard away, fearing for the frail boy's safety. Richard sat back, looking around at the family he'd made in a matter of months and decided that his childhood might just be saveable.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10—**

It was June and Boy Wonder had returned to the shadows, rarely working with the Batman and never let the press spot him. This led to the news assuming the worse and the casual questions had become an onslaught on the League; most of the members couldn't answer and so turned to Batman, who in turn hadn't seen the boy either. Batman had begun to worry but his concern was Richard. Dick seemed distant at the best of times but his destructive habits were behind him. They had agreed Richard was to stay home-schooled for the foreseeable future.

Boy Wonder had hacked the Justice League's ear pieces and had been monitoring it all. Four ice villains were attacking simultaneously and Batman wouldn't get to Gotham in time to stop Mr. Freeze. Aqualad and Aquaman were in Pearl Harbour fighting Killer Frost. Flash and Kid Flash were caught up with Captain Cold in Central. Speedy and Green Arrow were up against Icicle Jr. on the bridge in Star City. Gotham had no one. It was in daylight, surrounded by people but as Trace sat on the roof, watching Mr. Freeze ready his gun, he knew Batman wouldn't get there in time.

The scenic was filled with happy families having barbeques and boys and girls playing in the sun. Bee just about felt a pang a grief for the death of his own childhood, but then a wave of ice changed the park dramatically. The barbeque froze over and people were sent screaming before the ice stopped them in their tracks. Mr. Freeze rose up a slant of ice, firing his fun and smiling wickedly. His monotone voice broke through the chaos.

"Enjoying family time? My family has other plans." Was he referring to his wife or the other ice villains who were attacking; it couldn't have been a coincidence.

Just as Mr. Freeze was about to shout a second time, Bee threw aimed his slingshot, the explosive pellet knocked the gun from its target and attracted the criminal.

"Batman, I was wondering when—" He just laughed, jumping off the roof and landing his somersault on Freeze's helmet before rolling to the ground behind him, firing another pellet at the fallen villain. When Freeze turned, Bee saw the damage he'd done and smirked. Then his smile dropped remembering he wasn't hidden by shadows.

"Oh. Boy Wonder." He said in way of greeting as he got to his feet, meanwhile, Trace saw a dark shape move in the distance. "The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly, I'm underwhelmed." Freeze raised his gun but the teenager wasn't looking, the dark shape shifted again—what was Batman doing?

"Great. But I'm kind of in a hurry here." Boy Wonder snapped, not to Freeze but to the Bat; he waned to get out of the public eye.

"Kids, always in such a rush."

"Not talking to you."

Batman jumped up, cape casting a shadow to liken his to his namesake, and Freeze span to face him in fear. As he descended down upon Freeze, he raised a fist and shattered the glass. Police were already running toward to duo, cuffs ready. They took the crook away and Bee tried to disappear, although at noon in Gotham with the warm sun casting rays and melting the ice around him, it was hard to do. Batman caught up him and, stopped, tapping the boy's shoulder so he would do the same. Trace faced him, barely but kept his head down, messy bangs hiding what the mask couldn't hide.

"I have something to show you, come on. We don't want to be late. Today is the day."

* * *

"Oh my God, Boy Wonder."

"He's shorter in person."

"Is tat really him?"

"It has to be."

"Do you think he would give me his autograph?"

Bee grit his teeth, trying valiantly to ignore the whispers of onlookers, "This better be worth it." He whispered to Batman, who didn't comment, of course.

Speedy glanced at the younger boy out of the corner of his eye; he'd been pleasantly surprised to see the Boy of Gotham's night actually beside his mentor in the public's view but on second thoughts, he didn't seem pleased to be there. He looked at Aqualad, of whom he knew hadn't met the Boy Wonder. The young Atlantean was indeed glancing at Trace ever so subtly, through his King didn't care for subtlety; it seemed his eyes were permanently glued to the back of the boy's head.

"Welcome to the hall of justice." Green Arrow introduced, snapping the them from his thoughts.

"Headquarters of the Justice League." Orin continued.

"Oh, man! I knew we'd be the last ones here." KF exclaimed skidding to a stop, then saw Trace and smiled.

Together they started walking towards the hall, the closer they got, the more people saw him and the more photos were taken, the more Boy Wonder had the urge to turn and flee. It confused. Okay he understood he didn't like attention but he hadn't thought it that bad that he was scared of being seen. Either way, a fear was a weakness; he'd have to look into it another time. He was taught and stiff as he walked, keeping his head dead on straight and keeping his face neutral. Every now and then, his legs would lock up for a millisecond, interrupting his controlled and even steps. This was more then just a fear, it became harder and harder to move and the voices weren't helping.

"Is that Batman?" Someone is the crowd uttered.

"Oh, I see Flash and Flash jr."

"His name's Speedy."

"Duh."

"No."

"Speedy's Green Arrow's sidekick."

"Well, that makes no sense."

"Ready to see the inner sanctum?" Green Arrow asked, casting a glance at his ward.

"Born that way." He sneered.

"I'm glad we're all here." Aqualad noted.

"Have all 4 sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Kid Flash asked, nudging Boy Wonder.

"Don't call us sidekicks, not after today." Speedy snapped agitatedly and the ginger cringed.

"Sorry. First time at the hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Boy Wonder didn't say anything, to busy trying to keep himself under controlled. H felt like curling up, like whimpering under the pressure even though no one was pressuring him. He decided he wouldn't let Batman trick him into this again as he entered the Hall, completely unaware of his surroundings. His head had dipped slowly, he hadn't even realised that he was now staring at the floor in front of his boots. He thought over the chance of the one time slipping into sight and him turning up, on this day of all days.

 _Of course, Batman had turned up late, knowing I would be watching and would step in._ He seethed in his thoughts, gritting teeth and clenching fists. He then forced all muscles to slacken and remain neutral once more. _It won't happen again, that's for sure._

"Boy Wonder, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Trace jumped at the smooth voice; saw Martian ManHunter before a door leading deeper into the Hall. He should have paid attention to his surroundings; he cursed himself then told himself to listen as the Martian continued. "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course our library."

The rest of them followed him and Red Tornado through but Trace couldn't move, his legs had barely worked when moving, now he'd stopped he didn't want to start again. He didn't want to go inside, he wanted to go home; Alfred might go looking for him. Becoming associated with the League was a dangerous thing for keeping his identity from Batman. On seeing his hesitation, the Dark Knight placed a hand between the boy's shoulder blades and urged him on through the doors.

"It's safe, I promise. I personally ensured it was secure before the League set up here."

Set up? They had a second HQ, what happened to the Watchtower? Boy Wonder had no answers for his own uestions but found he was following the other heros, Batman's hand still on his back. Martian ManHunter led them through several rooms before stopping at had to be some sort of control room. It looked like a server room and someone had just pushed everything to side to make space for table and chairs, a few sofas and a massive computer bank. Lastly, there was another door, just like the one at which, they'd met Martian ManHunter.

"Make yourselves at home." Flash proposed, widening his arms to show them the room; KF and Aqualad jump into the sofas while Speedy looked troubled.

Boy Wonder stopped again, nearly relaxed before he saw the window of tourists. "Are you joking?"

Batman walked past him, again ignoring his question, instead pulling the Leaguers to the next door, "Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of 4 ice villains attacking on the same day." He looked back to the young heroes, particularly, Trace. "We shouldn't be long."

They all turned to the door and the computer read out their names like the Zeta beams did. "Recognized: Batman, 0-2; Aquaman, 0-6; Flash, 0-4; Green Arrow, 0-8; Martian Manhunter, 0-7; Red Tornado, 1-6."

"That's it?" Speedy spat, making the Leaguer's turn, "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified Backstage pass."

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aqualad explained to calm him.

"Oh, really?" He gestured to the glass and tourists beyond with a yellow glove. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

The older Archer stepped forwards, "Roy, you just need to be patient." Boy Wonder's brows creased in the use of name, was the room that secure?

"What I need is respect." He turned to Aqualad and Kid Flash, "They're treating us like kids. Worse—like sidekicks! We deserve better than this…" When there was no answer, Roy continued, "You're kidding, right? You're playing their game? Why? Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming Full-fledged members of The League."

Kid Flash finally spoke, "Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ. I bet they never told you it's just a false front For tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta beam Teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the watchtower."

It was all old news to Trace but Aqualad and KF's reactions were funny. GA looked guiltily at Batman, who crossed his arms in a silent scold. Oops, was that meant to be a secret?

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." Green Arrow defended but with one look at the Batman's face, slouched. "Or not. Boy Wonder probably knows." Everyone glanced at the thirteen-year-old who nodded resignedly.

"But Batman didn't tell him." Flash interjected.

"You're not helping your cause here, son. Stand down or—" Aquaman started forward in a reasonable tone but Roy was having none of it and interrupted.

"Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He looked pointedly at GA, "I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." He threw his hat down startling everyone except the stoic ones. Roy turned to the teens again. "Guess they're right about you three." He muttered on his way out. "You're not ready."

Boy Wonder contemplated staying to find out if there was anything more he could find out but his urge to leave won over and as Speedy walked past, he fell into step.

"Trace." Batamna called to get his attention.

Boy Wonder merely glanced back, conveying all that he wanted to say in a look and Batman understood even if he didn't like it. That was what meant they worked so well, in just a glance, they both knew what the other was thinking and in this case, Boy Wonder just couldn't deal with so man people right that second.

As the two heroes found their way back, Speedy cast a thankful glance at Boy Wonder for not deserting him. The he stopped and Roy stopped to, curious. It was the radio on the Justice League's frequency. Boy Wonder pulled it out and they both listened as Batman and Superman discussed the fire at a lab called Cadmus before Zatara interrupted with a massively threatening issue—something to do with the Amulet of Aten. Trace didn't know what that was, nor did he care. All he knew was there was a problem that Batman wanted fixing but couldn't.

He switched off his radio and gave Roy and evil smile; suddenly the older teen went from angry to just uncomfortable.

"Bee?"

"What do you say we check up on this Cadmus?"

Roy smiled back, "You know I love science almost as much as I love going behind the League's backs."

"First let's check up on Project Cadmus."

Trace beckoned the archer to one of the smaller computers banks, and sat down. Since it was just a simple we'll-have-to-search-the-internet computers it took an extra few seconds for Boy Wonder to get through to the main server, the top secret server with extensions to the Batcave and Watchtower. It was a binary mine field full of alerts and triggers. It took longer then Boy Wonder had hoped to find the file safely without alerting the computer to his presence in the banks. Nevertheless, Speedy was still surprised at the skill and fast moving fingers that flew over the QWERTY keyboard.

"Alright, Project Cadmus, genetics lab here in D.C. That's all there is, waste of time."

"We'll just go over there. Come on. Trace and Speedy off to fight a meagre fire."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11—**

"Help! Get us down!" Doctors yelled over the sirens of the fire-engines.

"Stay put. We will get you out."

Barely a second after the fireman had spoken, an explosion from inside blew the two employees from the building. Before they could hit the ground, Speedy shot a foam arrow which cushioned their fall then he shot a zip line across to the window. Meanwhile, Trace ran along a truck, shot the grapple Batman had handed to hikm and landed beside the archer. They said nothing, only shared a devious smirk and drove inside. Trace immediately found a computer and worked his magic.

"Woah woah woah." It was not long until Trace called Speedy over from where he was snooping around and checking the doors. "Look at this. Batman was right to suspect this place. This place has a separate source of electricity, leaving them off the grid. The computers are all linked up to it but it's hard to get to. Cadmus is up to something, and even their employees don't know it."

"This place looks like a university."

"There must be something deeper. I'll pull up the schematic, the real one I mean. Holy secret lab, Speedy look."

"Don't say that again."

"OK, sorry. This place goes down fifty levels. There are more files, just out of reach. We'll go deeper and I'll see if I can find another terminal to hack."

"Great, find some stairs, the lifts will be locked down in a fire."

"Good idea, we don't want any surprises. This way." They found the stairs, Trace shot a grapple and Roy shot a zip line form his bow.

"Race you." Speedy taunted and jumped down.

Boy Wonder rolled his eyes before doing the same. Roy might have had the head start but Trace was lighter and his grapple's controlled descent was just a little bit faster, it only meant he reached the end of his line faster. He hopped onto the stair case railing before onto the stairs. Roy was just behind him. Trace silently leant over and recalled his grappling hook. Speedy copied him, looking around until he found the writing on the wall.

"Floor twenty-six, we're only half way down. No way am I jogging twenty four flights, Bee."

"We'll find a terminal here." Trace ran to the door, checked for doctors, and searched each lab until he found a computer. "Look, genetics lab of course, they've created genetic experiments," Upon seeing Roy's blank look, he continued, "They call them genomorphs. Whoa! Look at the stats on these things—superstrength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons! And there's something else. Blockbuster and Project Kr. pick one."

"I can't understand your logic."

"Just pick one of the two."

"Project Kr. why not? It seems familiar."

"Okay, but it's deeper down, sub-level fifty two."

"Deeper, I'm not sure about this, Bee."

Boy Wonder looked Speedy in the eye—or rather mask, and asked, calm and provoking, "Do you want to call Green Arrow and ask him to save us?"

"No way!"

"Shh, keep it down, we have set off any alarms yet, let's keep it like that."

"Right, how do we get down sooner and don't say the stairs. Let's get the elevator, surely you can hack one."

"Fine." They both took of running, checking corridors and labs for either company or a lift.

"What's this Project Kr. thing?" Roy asked, skidding into a corridor, checking it and catching up.

"Another genomorph," He bit his lip, wishing he could say more but he knew nothing so he repeated it, "Kr., Kr. oh yeah!" Boy Wonder face palmed, he'd been studying the chemical elements for months now; how had he forgotten? "It's the Atomic symbol for Krypton."

"That's why it was familiar. Superman?"

"A mock of, probably, trying to recreate his powers. Let's go find out, it's the main project, the lowest too. Blockbuster is some superhuman serum that…" he paused, "Do you know Bane? Big, disproportionate, skin is tight over the frame until veins can be seen from space. Well it's like that, muscles grow, but the skin can't keep up."

"What happens if it can't keep up?"

"Dunno, and I don't want to find out."

"Here."

Roy raced to an elevator and was confronted with a number pad, Trace elbowed past him and typed in the code he'd found on the computer, silently praising himself for anticipating some sort of lock. When in, the doors slid shut and Roy lolled his head back against the cool steel of the elevator; he sighed. Meanwhile, Boy Wonder stayed alert, at the doors, hands resting on his belt in case he needed to reach for something fast.

"I'm worried." Boy Wonder voiced.

"Why?" Roy asked, picking his head up.

Glancing back, Bee remembered that it wasn't like him and Batman, he couldn't just say vague things like that and let the other pick it out from context and what he expected him to say, "This is heavy stuff, cloning an army, there should be tighter security but we haven't come across anything. You'd think they'd use just a couple genomorphs on door duty."

"Cloning?"

"Did you listen to anything I just said?"

"Yes but, your choice of words were cloning, do you think that's what Project Kr. is? A clone of Superman?"

"Possibly? We're going to find out."

The lift ride ended with a 'ding' and the two heroes stepped out into a red cavern. Gunk stuck to every surface, sloped down walls and paved the floor; they contained purple sacks of life. Trace put two and two together and whispered to Speedy,

"I'd say this is how those things are created."

"I'd say 'ew'."

"Or that."

"Someone's coming." Roy whispered hurriedly.

He pushed Boy Wonder down behind two canisters to hide. However, being as short as he was, the Gothamite only had to crouch. They waited for what felt like forever with their pulse pounding in their ears and their hearts in their chest. Roy signalled for Trace to peek and when he did he saw the dark skinned, short haired and brown eyed woman with lab coat and clipboard meandering slowly their way. He hid again, pulled his knees to his chest and rested his hands on his knees; Roy watched him and pulled a confused face. Trace just shrugged it off.

"You might as well get comfortable, she's taking forever."

In response, Roy gave a silent sigh and shuffled quietly to settle down beside his new partner, casting him a disapproving glance just to show him what he thought of the situation. Before long, he tapped his wrist but Boy Wonder shrugged again; he didn't know the time which worried him also. It had been noon first off and now he was pretty sure the sun was about to set if his sense of time meant anything. He thought about it, one o'clock he was striding out of the Hall of Justice. Three o'clock they'd recovered from getting lost six times and the long journey across D.C. and three hours in this place, rifling through labs and folders.

He needed to get home and hope that he'd over-compensated on his timing and it was only three still of something. Alfred would have be worried as soon as he hadn't come in for lunch then when he didn't show up for tea either, he would have searched and found nothing. Bruce would have been called, interrupting League business which Trace wanted to avoid. All in all, they had to wrap this up and it was clear Roy agreed. They exchanged a look when lifts doors slid open then shut. Roy was about to stand but Trace, stopped him. Instead, turned slowly and checked all directions.

"We're good."

"Well that took around an hour of our time?"

Frustratingly, the corridor was short, though the door was quick to hack and locked safely behind them. Just in case, though, Trace had cut out the power leaving them in darkness.

"Why?" Roy started but Trace hushed him then pointed at the boy inside the pod. It was no surprise having gathered it would be a clone but Roy looked in awe.

"Weapon designation Superboy: a clone force-grown in sixteen weeks from DNA aqquired from Superman. We were right. There's the telepathic genomorphs-gnomes connected up to him, brainwashing him and force-feeding him his education. We need to disconnect them before we wake him."

"We're going to wake him?"

"Yes, it'll be evil to keep him here." Boy Wonder paused then thought about how it would appeal to the archer. "We want to get back at the League? Well, let's start with Superman. Dump this responsibility on him and he won't know what to do, this is pretty much his son."

"I want to see him tell Lois."

"She'd smack him, it's worth the risk of breaking her hand but she'll take it."

Roy smiled, no doubt at the thought of Superman being smacked by Lois. "How do we free him?"

"To be honest? No clue. I have no telepathic powers, do you?" Trace moved to the bank of computers.

"Ask me next Christmas."

"The things will either attack or alert the others."

"They're tiny though; we'll grab him and move."

"Okay, I'll free him."

Gas hissed, and the Superboy cracked the joints in his hand, eyes opened and he stepped out from the pod he was kept in.

"Hey, I'm Trace, this is Speedy. Who are you?"

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light."

"Woah!" Speedy's jaw dropped.

Trace stepped forward and offered a hand, the clone took t, slightly confused.

"It's not fair you're being kept like a prisoner here. We'll take you to Superman; you can hang with us 'till then. First we've got to break out; you see we're not actually allowed here."

Speedy remained silent after his first remark.

"Why did you come here then?"

"To investigate and we're glad we did, what do you say to having your own life? Serving your purpose alongside Superman?"

"Cadmus is your home."

"They may have created you but they think next to nothing of you, come with us and you'll be a person. Have you ever stepped out of this place? You haven't."

"The g-gnomes taught me everything I need to know. But I haven't left the building, no."

"Would you like to, would you like to escape?"

"Yes."

"Great," Trace smiled winningly, "We might have set a few somethings off so be ready."

The three of them ran for the elevator, they almost got there when a genomorph appeared behind them.

"Hold."

Roy shot an arrow that was caught by its telekinesis but the gas exploded form the small shell. Whether it knocked him out or not, they didn't stick around to find out, they stood awkwardly in the elevator as they rose back to the main floor. Superboy glanced between the two heroes.

"Green Arrow and Batman, right?"

"Not anymore, I'm my own hero." Speedy sneered.

Superboy looked to Boy Wonder, "The Boy of Gotham's night, I've been shown the news, they said you were dead."

"They assumed, but I keep to the shadows, or I try anyway. Batman tricked me into going to the Hall, it won't happen again. I don't like cameras."

"You looked constipated in the Hall." Speedy smirked and the memory, earning a glare.

"Was it that obvious?"

"No, but everyone could tell you didn't want to be there, did every step cause you physical pain or something?"

"Or something?"

The lift rocked to a stop and they were running for the main doors when a Doctor stepped in their way.

"You got through everything undetected…" he glanced at the vial in his hand.

"Project Blockbuster." Trace exclaimed.

"Yep." He raised the vial to his mouth but it had exploded before he could drink, the doctor looked back to three heroes and saw Boy Wonder with his slingshot having just fired. "You're destroying everything."

"Trace merely pulled another pellet from his belt and fired, his aim was true and the knockout pellet hit him directly above his nose. He fell back, hitting the floor unconscious just as Batman strode through the door.

"Ah." Trace started, lost for words. "Did we make a racket? I could have sworn we did a good job."

"You did a very good job." Superman joined, then saw the Superboy. Trace guided clone to mentor and dragged Batman aside to tell him everything.

"Well, you definitely…" he glance back at Superman and Superboy, "…Cadmus will be investigated."

"Not by us, why'd you think I'm telling you. We'd stayed for the fun; you deal with the clean up."

"You had fun?" Batman provoked.

Trace was watching Superman shift uncomfortably talking to Superboy, "I will have fun."


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12—**

Three days later, Batman had brought him to the zeta beams to 'talk'; again he'd been tricked into associating with the League. The cave was dark, the massive circular platform was the only source of light but around them Green Lantern and Superman busied themselves around the hollowed mountain. Aqualad and Kid Flash stood on one side of the mountain with their mentors while Trace and Superboy stood on the other. Batman paced between the two sides of four teens. Speedy had escaped without the scolding and the League members avoided talking to Superboy, so Trace was centre of attention.

"You told us to stay put and we followed your orders, however, Boy Wonder disobeyed that order." Aqualad was clearly upset, only because he'd been stuck in the hall, but he remained polite.

Batman turned to him, "He wasn't given orders, he walked out remember, so how he found out about Cadmus, I'm unsure. However, end results aside; Speedy was working on rage and spite, his judgement was clouded and that endangered the mission, endangered the both of you."

"His clouded judgement only made him easier to manipulate his decisions and actions. He's a very predictable character." Trace responded coolly and watched as the Batman paused to think about that.

"You will not be working with Speedy again, however, I understand Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and yourself wish to take a more active role just as we are in the Justice League."

"So we get a mini-League?"

Aquaman nodded, "Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter."

"Call it what you want," Flash placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"But these are terrible at stealth." Trace smirked.

"Then teach them, having the most experience among you, you will have to have patience. You all have skills each other could learn. For instance, Trace could learn a bit about being a normal kid with _actual_ friends."

"Sarcasm, very professional."

"I was being serious, that's the worrying thing."

"Don't tell me we're working in this cave."

"Where are we anyway?" Superboy asked.

Batman opened his mouth to answer but Trace got in there first, "This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. They're calling it into service again."

"I repeat, this is on League terms, Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions." Batman glanced at Trace.

"Real missions." Kid Flash asked, jadedly.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff.  
There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests." Flash tapped the lightning insignia on his chest.

"Will you now? Who says I'm joining this?"

"We can talk more privately about the matter."

"No, no thank you but I'll stick to Gotham. Call me if any of you urgently need me but for now…goodbye."

He made his way to the zeta beam teleporter just as Martian ManHunter and a younger green girl stopped in front of him.

"This is MissMartian, the Martian ManHunter's niece." Batman filled in for the both of them.

"Hi."

"Liking this more every minute." Kid Flash murmured, racing to greet his new crush. "'I'm Kid Flash.  
That's Boy Wonder, Aqualad, Superboy. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honoured to be included."

"I was leaving though, bye Miss M."

Trace left Miss Martian to the mercy of KF's flirting, the zeta beam spat him out in the streets of Gotham but not before Batman joined him in the blazing white.

"I'm not joining."

"Stop pushing everyone away, you're young, you need friends that you can relate with figiting crime. An identity is a struggle to keep, hiding from everyone you know can do things to you."

"I can't disappear every night; my parents don't know I do this." Trace exclaimed, trying to be vague and get out of it at the same time.

"That will be kept in mind, but you should probably tell them."

"No, not in a million years." He scoffed.

"If you don't then I will; this team will operate on League terms as a League responsibility."

"One, you don't know my parents. Two, I'm no ones responsibility, I'm my own problem."

"One, who says I don't, and two, you think you're a problem?"

"You don't know anything about me Batman."

"You're scared of people knowing you, why?"

Trace turned away.

"Trace."

"Have you told your family?"

Batman paused, he hadn't told Richard.

"What changed?" He finally asked.

"What?"

"You've always been avoiding the cameras but walking into the hall, were you okay? For the past year, you've been avoiding me more now, never looking me in the eye. Boy Wonder, what changed?"

"I hit puberty."

"Boy Wonder, why can't you tell me?"

"Because…" There was no answer.

"I'm concerned for your mental health."

"Really?"

"Boy Wonder, what about when you snapped and beat Joker into a bloody pulp in Star City? And then you said and I quote,"

He pulled a tape reorder from his belt and took a second to select the file and Trace's voice played back, "I'm running, okay? Not literally but at the slightest change and I could be, I don't want a permanent life because the second my world starts sliding; I'll have to turn and run. It'll mean leaving everything behind, so I don't get emotionally attached to anyone or anything and I tell no one who I am, that way I can just disappear if I wanted. I mean Boy Wonder by the way, not that weak thirteen-year-old who the vigilante uses to take form, we are different people, and that is what secures my identity through everything; I don't have one, I am nothing."

Boy Wonder closed his eyes until it stopped, "I knew that would bite in the backside later on."

"Boy Wonder, we need to discuss a few things."

"No, you need to forget about it."

"Boy Wonder please."

"Stop calling that every time."

"You separate yourself from your human half."

"No, I am human, weak and…and…no hero."

"You are why don't you see that? What's stopping you? Is there one person that's knows your identity that isn't you?"

"No."

"Keeping the secret churns you up inside, I know, I have a son I'm too scared to tell. The mask reminds you to be strong but it doesn't mean the other you is weak. It's ok to admit you're struggling. This is a very traumatic job, especially for someone so young, and especially in Gotham. But you ignore that trauma because 'Boy Wonder doesn't feel fear.' And then you take off the mask and pretend nothing is wrong. You need to express that trauma sometime; you need to have someone who you can be you around them. Not the hero and not the civilian but you."

"The real me died a long time ago, now, it's just these two forms left, and I feel hollow in either. Don't try and convince me to open out to you because it's not going to happen. There's no one I can be honest with. In fact I can barely rust a few people to begin with. You're one of them Batman. But just now the closer you try to get to me, the closer I'll push you away. I can't show you my true emotions. Everyday it's a stoic face, the taunting laugh or the assuring smirk but none of its true emotion. I'm hiding what I feel, because if I show you then I'll never be able to hide it again. I've bottled it up for so long, I'm at breaking point. I can't break, I can't break, I can't break."

The headache pounded in his ears.

 _Don't cry._

 _Don't collapse._

 _Don't break now,_ Trace repeated to himself while Batman watched him struggle with the headache. The detective reached out, trying to steady the boy, but he pulled away and fell back, hitting the asphalt of the alleyway hard.

 _Don't cry._

 _Don't be pathetic._

"My son gets these headaches too; he pushes himself too much until he just passes out. I can help you, he can too. You're both going through the same thing."

How had he not worked it out yet?

"It's not the same. I'm alone in this, I'm alone in everything."

 _Don't cry._

"Some sleep and food always helps him."

Trace scrambled to his feet, "I need help."

 _Please don't cry._

His body wasn't listening to his mind as all the pain he'd tried to hide leaked so slowly through his eyes and slipped under the felt of the mask down his cheeks.

"It's okay to cry, you'll feel better."

"If I start crying, I'll never stop."

He'd never be able to face Bruce after this and Boy Wonder would never be able to show his face again.

"Boy Wonder."

"Don't call me that."

"What should I call you?"

"You shouldn't."

Trace took the belt from around his waist and dropped it to Batman's feet, turned away and the mask joined the pile too but he was walking away before Batman could see his face. Did Batman want to know his identity? Either way he never would. Batman didn't follow him but when he was out of the vigilante's sight, he ran all the way home until he hit the massive wall that separated the forest estate and private gardens.

Tears blurred his vision and his muscles had been hurting for half an hour but he'd kept running anyway. The emotional pain drowned out anything physical so when he'd failed to slow down and hit the wall head on, he hadn't noticed. He just lay there on his back in the cold grass. Blood followed from his nose, encasing his hair and trickling into his ears. His vision wavered still, maybe from tears, maybe from the concussion. The headache hurt so much and he couldn't move. The world dulled around him like a film slowly fading at after a tragic ending. He lay there, with any hope he'd die of brain haemorrhaging in the next five minutes.

Alfred was frantic was Bruce got back; he was closed the secret door to the study behind him and fell into his chair. The butler set down coffee in front of him just as Leslie joined them, taking up and chair and letting Alfred sit in the other.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here, Leslie?"

"Alfred called me about Richard."

Bruce had been going for his cup to drink but on hearing that Richard needed the doctor, he was standing up.

"Bruce let him rest." Leslie set him back down.

"What happened? Did he hurt himself?"

"I don't know if he did it himself but he sustained quite a concussion from the wall at the bottom of the garden. Alfred found him on the other side."

Batman opened his laptop where it waited diligently on his desk and pulled up the security footage, the camera didn't reach the end of the garden but it did catch Alfred carrying the unconscious form of his ward into the house. He stopped the video and swore, Richard's face was covered in blood, nothing recognisable. Batman never swore; he always had the situation in control so vulgar has never been him. Bruce Wayne never swore; he was a beacon of hope for all so improper language was never of use. However, he knew the image of his ward so badly hurt would remain it his nightmares.

The worst thing was that he hadn't been there. Christmas day, when Richard had cut his wrists, Bruce had promised to be there but couldn't for Wayne industries was too busy helping Estel Industries, then he remembered, Estel's daughter had been targeted to get at her Father, what if Richard had been beaten and dumped at the wall. He looked at the image; there was no way that could have been an accident. After Christmas, he'd spent as much time around the boy but recently had been caught up with the League introducing new members and tonight with Boy Wonder. Again, he'd been away and Dick had gotten hurt.

Half and hour later, Leslie had checked up on the patient and returned to tell Bruce he could go up. He'd rushed to Dick's side to see the boy bandaged nose and bandaged head, groggily reaching for the glass of water on his beside table. Bruce perched himself on the edge of the bed, pulling Richard close and helped him drink. He was drinking greedily and finished with a gasp of air. Bruce disappeared to refill the glass but not before he made sure his ward was comfortable, sitting up padded with a lot of pillows and cushions. He returned to see the boy curled up, silent tears streaking his cheeks.

Bruce knelt by the bed, on the side Dick faced and looked into his glassy blue eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't remember." He sobbed. "But it hurts, everything hurts, and I'm sick of hurting."

Bruce gently scooped him up into a hug and mentally rejoiced when he was hugged back but as his shirt became soaked in tears, there was no celebrating.

"My parents are dead." The comment shook Bruce for a second. Of course the grief would still hurt, it would for a while, Bruce remembered from his own e

"I know I'm sorry."

"I think I died with them."


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13—**

Boy Wonder had been in the Happy Harbour, scoping out the location of the cave. He admitted it was secure but the location was an interesting one. The Joker knew about the place and yet the League thought it okay to put a team of training heroes—and one vigilante if things went their way—in a mountain to serve as a HQ for missions given to keep them busy. All the while, Gotham's most insane, and the world's darkest, villain knew. Whether he knew it was called into service again or not, well, Trace couldn't tell but he had to design better security if Batman was going to suffice with the old code.

Luckily batman had overheard him cursing about lack of technology he could train on and had later supplied him with a laptop. Firstly, Trace had taken it apart though the code and physically to find any trackers, monitors or spy software. He'd found nothing and so started on designing the code. He managed to tinker with the cave's system as it was over the ten days the team had gone with a mission but he been caught several times. He needn't do it anymore; he knew it well enough to write the code. He was searching the cave through inside and out to find a hiding spot where he could work and no one could find him.

Behind one door, he found a massive hangar bay, overhanging into the sea so Trace walked past the weird red oval shape thing in the middle and sat on the edge where the concrete stopped and the sea started, for a second he imagined the massive hangar doors opening and the warm sunlight basking him. I was a good spot, he placed the laptop on crossed legs and pulled up the schematic, it was completely out of sight to the beach and most everything else, furthest away form the common rooms and debriefing rooms of the mountain and the quietest by far. This was his place now, he decided. THe rest of the team was in civvies but considering his 'costume' was just black jeans, black shirt, black trainers and mask; he got away with wearing the same. He didn't take off the mask though, he never would.

It must have been around eleven when the rest of the team joined him in the hangar.

"It's my Martian bioship." Miss M exclaimed arms wide as she led the others into the hangar.

"Cute." KF noted, "Not aerodynamic, but cute."

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it."

With a silent command, the ship moulded shape. Miss M disappeared inside while the others stared in awe; they reminded Trace of how Speedy looked staring at Superboy.

"Well, are you coming?" The Martian called back, stirring everyone into movement; even Trace was interested, he packed up his computer and followed them in. "Strap in for launch." Miss Martian pulled up seats for them to sit down. Trace was left standing since they hadn't noticed him yet; he wanted to see how far it got him. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

Massive panels slid aside to reveal space as far as the eye could see, only the baby blue of the sky and the teal of the sea. The ship rose and left the mountain behind.

"I feel we should have asked Boy Wonder to join us, I feel he in particular needs this team bonding." Aqualad suggested, looking almost mournful.

"Boy Wonder doesn't like people, he's weird." Kid Flash shrugged. "He works alone yet joins a team."

"He's not weird, you don't know him." Superboy bit back, turning to face the speedster but seeing Trace instead. Trace motioned for him not to give him away and Superboy just faced the window again.

"Look, he's my hero and everything, still. He's the one that made me want to become Kid Flash but he's very untrusting of us and well, he won't join this team, that's for sure. He's only here to poke at the security systems."

"Why is he poking at the security?" M'gann asked.

"For us, so we have a better database, etcetera."

"How kind of him, I do want him to join the team. He seems lonely, I don't think him and Batman have a very strong partnership, that's why Batman can't tell him what to do. I want him to teach me everything; the news says he's the smartest boy alive. But he won't even talk to me."

"Don't worry, Miss Martian, I've known him for years and he's spoken more with Superboy then with me, unless you include beating me up as talking." KF grinned.

"How are we meant to be a team if Bee doesn't trust us?" Superboy asked, glancing meaningfully at the said vigilante, still being the only one to know he was there.

"Bee? You called him Bee?"

Superboy shrugged, ignoring KF's chuckles, "It's what Speedy called him. I'm not saying Boy Wonder every time, too long."

Miss M frowned, "He winces every time I called him Trace but I thought it was just me."

"You shouldn't assume he dislikes you M'gann he's avoided me as well." Aqualad comforted her and Trace frowned, M'gann? "It seems Boy Wonder does not like new people in general and we are all new to him, even if we, like KF, have met him before. He will be hard to approach for now, but I think, as soon as he knows he can trust us in a fight, he'll trust us with his thoughts."

"That's what happened with him and Batman and what are they like together?" Miss Martian must have studied Earth news to know that.

Superboy thought for a second, "Efficient, silent, skilled."

KF scoffed, "Obsessed, mute, alone."

"What do you mean?"

The happy speedster's expressions became sombre for a second, "I don't think he has a happy life when he's not the Boy of Gotham's night. I think he used saving others to make himself feel worthy for once. I heard Batman talking to Flash once, he's worried that Boy Wonder blames himself personally for every life he can't save and it eats away at his sanity. Sometimes when he goes quiet you can just see death replaying in his eyes. It haunts him. I thought he was such a hero these four years but now I see the price of such a dangerous life all through Boy Wonder, that's why he tries to be alone...I think that he thinks he deserves it. Some sort of punishment, he puts himself through; he says it's to be stronger but you can tell its killing him slowly. He's putting his life on the line because he's certain he doesn't matter but the civilian does. He doesn't care if it's impossible, he'll try and save the person or die trying, he doesn't care...in fact...no."

"No what?"

"I think he wants to die."

No no no, Trace's sudden anger meant he couldn't be quiet longer.

"Yawn." Boy Wonder yelled startling everyone, "You guys are so depressing, can we put some music on?"

"Dude, uncool, how long have you been there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? You should know I don't like people talking about me behind my back, or in front for that matter, especially if they're accusing me of being suicidal." KF dipped his head but Trace didn't stop, "Though if you do think I'm not mentally fit for this job please take it up with my middle finger, consulting hours are between 'sod' and 'yourself'. Miss M can I have a seat please?"

"Of course, Tr-" She bit her lip.

Trace fell into the seat made for him and the seatbelt wrapped around him, "I'll think of my own name when I join the team, until then call me Bee."

"Will you join?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Bee, you are welcome to the team any time, you will be a much-needed comrade and addition to the team."

He's so the leader.

"Thanks, Aqualad."

"Please call me Kaldur."

"You probably know I'm Wally."

"Brilliant name by the way."

"I'm M'gann." The green girl smiled.

Trace forced a smile back, "Superboy? Have you come up with a name yet?"

"No, I don't think I have."

"Ess, it is then, you know like Trace is Bee. You're S."

"We got it KF. Thanks." The newly-named Ess rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God, that's a human habit; we're corrupting you with our teenagisms already, yes." Bee punched the air.

Ess paused, expecting to react at being called inhuman but since Bee didn't exactly fit in either, it didn't hurt, he found himself shooting back a retort, having learned watching him and Batman spar verbally which KF described as 'their version of how are you'. "You're more alien then me. You and Batman are meant to be human."

"What is it between you and Batman?"

Trace winced, "I think I just got whiplash from the change of subject."

"Come on," KF prompted, "you work great together but…they looks are just awkward."

"I can't answer that until I learn to understand Batman and let's pretend that's possible for a second."

"We're sorry for talking about you."

"Don't worry, M'gann, just know that if you are talking about me, there is a strong chance I'm right behind you, listening to every word."

"I couldn't sense you telepathically, I wasn't trying to read your mind it was just…"

"You can't read my mind, I've trained myself and Batman's trained me against telepathy; my walls are thicker then KF."

"Hey! I know science." The speedster complained.

"You were stupid enough to draw lightning to your garage to give yourself super speed."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?"

"You got your powers by being hit by lightening?"

"Uh, yeah." Wally answered uneasily.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian." The robot's voice cracked over the speaker. "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour power plant.

"Oh no," Trace muttered, holding his comm. to his ear as it picked up emergency signals from the harbour; it was some sort of tornado. If Red Tornado was in the mountain then who else would have nailed Aerokinesis enough to create such a commotion. Think, Dick, he scolded himself, who created Red Tornado?

"Boy Wonder, you know the cause of the alert?" Red Tornado enquired from over the speaker.

"I think it's TO Morrow."

"I see." Thee monotone reply confused every other 'team' member.

"The question is 'why he is here, so close to your little hideout?'"

"I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." The comm. cut out and Red Tornado was gone.

"Received." M'gann pushed her telepathic commands through the bio-ship. "Adjusting course and entering camouflaged mode."

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." KF seethed.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy." M'gann reasoned as she swung the invisible ship down over the car park. "We should find out what caused the alert."

"I think I know the cause."

The ship was caught in a tornado, shaken and spun in the eye of the natural disaster, of course, it wasn't so natural. Team members cried out and M'gann winced as her bio-ship struggled, when they broke free of the atrocity the ship would skidded to a halt if it were on land. One by one the heroes stepped out from the hovering ship and the vigilante followed but didn't stick around. He ran ahead to the plant, through open doors to be confronted with, of course, a robot. Yes, definitely the work of TO Morrow; a bulky tangle of metal plates and coiling tubes, his neck covered by a scarf that fluttered behind him

Boy Wonder ran down the steps before him, scrutinising the robots every move. It turned towards him, glared with hollow blue eyes and raised his hand. Tendrils of dust whipped up from the power plant floor picked him up in the strong wind and threw him back. He couldn't parry, counterattack nor could he evade. Windows shattered as he hit the wall then landed on his back at the bottom of the stairs. He blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14—**

Apparently he'd only been out for a second for when he opened his eyes, Superboy was at his side in second, jaw set and eyes hardened.

"Who's your new friend?"

Boy Wonder winced as he pulled himself to his feet, "Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough."

"My apologies. You may address me as Mr. Twister." The robot sneered with a hint of what could be considered condemnation if he could show such emotion.

The clone charged and powered through the tendrils, holding up well in the whips of wind until the red fiend overpowered him, sending him flying back; the half-kryptonian also fell to the floor but the wall sported an impressive crack and pieces of brick littered the ground around him. Miss Martian looked from where Superboy had fallen to Aqualad and Kid Flash. A nod of understanding passed between them all. They wouldn't take him one at a time, they had to overwhelm him; at least they had incentive and quick thinking. Then Boy Wonder realised he was evaluating his team, if he joined that was.

Kid Flash ran, flipped and planted two feet in a powerful kick, putting all weight and speed into forcing the robot back, it failed to sat the least. While Kid Flash wouldn't have been able to recover after that kick, probably landing on his butt afterwards, a streak over wind used the red-head's momentum to carry him out into field beyond the car park. Aqualad and Miss Martian charged but Mister Twister merely threw them both back and in was only Boy Wonder standing. The hero reached behind him, withdrawing his slingshot and explosives slowly.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." His voice definitely held humour, was it a human voice through speakers?

"We're not children!" As fast as the Flash can eat, a pellet was shot but caught in the whirlwinds. The second was only a millisecond after, thanks to Trace's fluid and practised reloading; it exploded on impact but did nothing. No problem, he'd given time for the rest to regroup and they stood just behind him, ready for a fight.

"Objectively, you are. Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing."

Miss Martian stepped forwards, knowing better than to hit the foe directly, she unleashed the compressed air above him, blinding him momentarily as Superboy jumped. Trace had to roll his eyes. Mister Twister immediately knew where he was from the loud roar—mistake one—and then raised his arms to fend him off. But he had jumped and with no air manipulating equipment or the ability to fly, he couldn't change course—mistake two—as he fell straight into the awaiting tornadoes. He hit a beam overhead before falling to the floor in a cloud of dust, not before taking Miss Martian out as well who had been running into the fight. Aqualad was just left so Trace fell in step to run just behind. Mister Twister picked them both up and forced them into one another to hit the ground once more.

TO Morrow fiend flew from the building and they had to follow him out where they met up with Kid Flash. "What have you done to my team?" Trace smirked at the name 'my team' but forced all that down a second later, he had to concentrate.

"Embarrassed them, largely."

Kid Flash was picked up, disappearing from view through the wind but Miss Martian held him still and as Miser Twister released his power, the red-head could seat his feet back on land again.

"I got you, Wally." Using real names in the field—mistake three.

"Thanks."

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Mister Twister taunted.

"What do you want?" Their calm Atlantean yelled back, losing the strict control he always had—mistake four.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero."

Aqualad looked back to Miss Martian, "Read his mind. Find a weakness."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that."

"It's ok with the bad guys." Trace clarified and held his breath as he watched her concentrate.

"Nothing. I'm getting nothing." Her hands fell away and she looked between her friends then she hit her forehead with her palm. "Hello, Megan. Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here." Aqualad growled.

Trace felt like groaning but he just fell silent as he let them show him where they was going with it, she might be onto something even if she was wrong who it was. Red Tornado was created by the notorious scientist; he may have some code to provoke him into villainy. As it was, Tornado was at the mountain, this was someone else. Another robot clearly since they were inorganic but it didn't explain the emotion in his voice. Supremacy, condemnation and spite were all clear in his voice; what did that say about his motive for being here? He needed attention, maybe from Red Tornado since it was his 'brother' one could say. But how did he know how to find him? Tracking, surveillance or knowledge of the cave since it had already been a HQ of the League before now.

Trace blinked from thought back into reality where

"This is his test, something to keep us busy." KF was muttering, "Speedy called it. We're a joke."

"I don't think we should assume…" Boy Wonder started but was cut off when Aqualad punched his own palm and strode towards their assailant who had been happily waiting for their realisation, it seemed.

"This game, so over." Kid Flash scoffed as they all followed the eldest member.

Trace shrugged inwardly, they were so wrong but what can be expected. It wasn't in a leaflet frequently handed out every Thursday, oh well.

"Let's end this." The Atlantean yelled.

"Consider it ended." Mister Twister extended his arms and his steaks of controlled air warped as they scaled upwards, darkening the sky and ruffling the grass.

"An impressive show," Aqualad continued, "but we will not indulge you. We will not engage."

Lightening stuck, startling the team, "Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Kid Flash asked, uncertain.

"You think I'm Tornado?" The robot would have chuckled if it could have. "Ironic."

So he was after Tornado, it seemed.

Directed lightening hit the ground at the younger heroes feet and they were forced backwards. Superboy was the first to recover, jumping with a fist braced, and roaring once more. Smoke rose from where the two bolts of lightening scathed the red emblem on his shirt as he tumbled back down to earth, tearing up soil and grass. Then the Mister Twister descended upon them, fists sparking with static electricity. M'gann raised her head with a groan and with a flick of her hand, her eyes glowed red and the air between them and the robot shimmered with a disturbance.

"Fine, then." Mister Twister griped, seemingly confused. "I won't deny you children have power, but playing hide-and-seek with you would not help me achieve my objectives; so stay concealed. If you confront me again, I will show no mercy." He turned and disappeared from sight.

Kid Flash gently knocked over Miss Martian's hand where she covered his mouth. "What happened?"

"I placed the bioship between us." She explained with glazed eyes, as if in a mild shock.

Superboy punched the piled of rocks shattering them in his anger, "Unh! Unh! And that's supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"Did you know who he was?" Trace stepped in front of her in her defence. "She is as new as you are." He softened his tone to a reasonable one, "Everyone makes mistakes, you let your anger control you, Miss Martian jumps to conclusions, Kid Flash relies on his powers too much and Aqualad doesn't know any evasive manoeuvres. Lastly, I need to learn how to explain my theories."

"And what's your theory?"

"Mister Twister is searching for Red Tornado to take him back to their creator, probably to dismantle or reprogram. Red Tornado was the last of three robots created to infiltrate the League, the first two failed, believing themselves to be human. However, Red Tornado knew what he was but wished to be human and so loyalty to the people who accepted him overrode all plans to betray them. Years later, this Mister Twister is sent to find him."

"This is another far-fetched theory." Aqualad pointed out, "Have you researched this?"

"In great detail, I was comparing the Justice Society of America with the Justice League. Especially members like Doctor Fate and Atom that have moved onto the League or people like the very first Flash who have inspired others in this generation or the next."

"Well, what is our plan?" M'gann asked and Trace couldn't help but smile at her.

With the plan explained and agreed upon, KF raced ahead to engage with the Mister Twister again.

"Certainly this will get the required attention." He was muttering as he picked boats from the sea and threw it into the town, demolishing houses and sending people running. Car alarms rang and people screamed; among it all, a speedsters voice could be heard approaching.

"You got ours, Full and undivided!" It caught the robot by surprise, so much though that he landed the kick, sending the machine sliding back at least a metre and as Trace's tuition he landed with bent knees.

"Immaterial and insufficient! You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate." Mister Twister simply replied and raised his arms ready to strike when Superboy landed a punch.

He was sly, roaring at the last second but he still had a little bit of training to do as far as stealth was concerned. Aqualad and Trace vaulted an overturned car chassis and darted around and tornadoes sent their way. Third time lucky for the opponent, Aqualad was blown off his feet and into a house while KF ran at him again but was flipped over Twister's shoulder and had to escape a blow following him, ripping tarmac from the streets.

Trace continued, bombarding him with explosives from his slingshot that sent the robot sprawling and before he could regain control of his balance, Superboy landed another punch before he was sent hurtling towards Aqualad, crashing nearby and being crushed by a boat. M'gann, no Red Tornado, landed and confronted his adversary, who was hopefully fooled. He waved the heroes away.

"I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly you cannot." The others backed down, acting skills weren't failing them this time—Trace has always been a good actor.

"I was beginning to believe you'd never show up."

"I'm here now." Kid Flash spun, whipping up a tornado with his speed and running straight toward the foe, with Miss Martian feigning control. He slid back around Kid Flash attempts to take him out and pushed it back towards Red Tornado but it dissipated "We are evenly matched, Twister." He taunted as a KF started another whirlwind behind him and sent it forwards.

"No, Tornado, we are not." He punched the ground, deflecting all debris and his palms sparked with lightening. Miss Martian had to dodge the strike but in her shape of a clunky robot, it interfered with her special awareness and soon the blast hit a nearby boat engulfing with flames and knocked the League member from the sky.

Mister Twister stood over him—no, her—and five fires disconnected from the tips of his fingers and attached to his—no, her—head. "Remain still, android. The reprogramming won't take long."

"Longer than you might think." A hand tore away the wires and Miss Martian slipped back into her true form—wait, Trace thought, what a coincidence that a Martian true form looks just like a human, it couldn't be her true form but one she's picked for earth to help her blend in.

While Trace was deep in thought, Miss Martian pushed Mister Twister back into KF tornado which in turn, threw him towards where Superboy waited to punch him until smoke billowed from the back panel. With one last swing, Mister Twister sank into the sea where Aqualad had been waiting with water-bearers and within seconds, the water surged with electricity and the robot was discarded back on the bank. Miss Martian lifted him to her height and higher where she floated gracefully and spread her arms, tearing the robots arms from him before Trace shot hit him with two explosive pellets to short-circuit the frozen robot.

With one last explosion, it crashed to the earth. Among the smoke, it sat up on its failing knees with sparking electrics and vulnerable wires where his arms would have been. Miss Martian landed beside the four boys as they regroup in front of their fallen foe. The chest compartment fizzed and spat out compressed air and opened to reveal a man. Grey hair, going on white, bushy eyebrows and worried grey eyes beneath. He fell to the dirt and looked up.

"Foul. I-I call foul." He stuttered.

Miss Martian picked up a boulder from nearby with her telekinesis and Aqualad saw her intentions, "M'gann, no!" He yelled but it was too late, she didn't listen to him—mistake five—and Aqualad had used her real name, repeating mistake three. They had a lot mistakes. A sixth mistake would be executing captives, the boulder crushed the man but rose, again under Miss Martian's power to reveal more robotic pieces.

"You said you trust me." She chuckled at their shocked expressions. "That's why I couldn't read his mind." Mistake seven—not trusting one another.

Kid Flash set his goggles back on his head and knelt down to be up the eyeball. "Cool. Souvenir."

"We should have had more faith in you." Aqualad admitted apologetically.

"Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked. Heh." Wally laughed, but stopped when no one else did.

"Ignore him." Trace gestured to the speedster, "We're all just turbed you're on the team."

"Heh. Thanks."

"Turbed? Dude?" Wally pushed Trace's shoulder.

"I will make it a thing."

* * *

The robot pieces sat on the analysing table at Mount Justice. They all stood around it and Red Tornado seemed to be processing it. They had told him the events and pointed out the pieces that did not add up. Kid Flash knelt by Trace where he typed on the keyboard in front of him, his fingers moved like lightening over the holographic pad while Miss Martian and Aqualad set it all out for Red Tornado.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Aqualad proposed.

"Agreed." Tornado replied.

M'gann finally peeled her eyes from the hologram screen to ask, "Is that why you wouldn't help us?

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me."

"But if you're in danger…" M'gann started.

"Consider this matter closed." He turned to leave and begun to walk out of the cave.

"Well I do believe that it is our role to help you should you require it just as it is your role to help and supervise us." Trace mimicked his tone, then inwardly smirked, knowing Tornado, he added, "You're family."

Tornado turned at that but said nothing.

"Do you accept us as family?" Trace provoked.

"I accept responsibility for you." With that he left.

The team began to talk between themselves but Trace was caught in thought, he wanted to take a closer look at the robot but if he asked Tornado he might be declined or thought of as insensitive since he was a robot built by the same person. He'd ask Batman—no Canary maybe later. He'd find a League member to authorise. When he looked back up KF, Superboy and Aqualad had left the cave and Miss Martian was looking at her with a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about talking about you, I just…"

Trace smiled, cutting her off. "I understand."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15—**

Batman paced in front of an illuminated screen, it was their second mission and all members were eager to get going but Trace still wasn't sure. He'd wanted to patrol Gotham and go home then Batman had found him at the last second. It was Santa Prisca, to far away from Gotham to interest Trace, but he listened anyway.

"This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neosteroid—a strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom.' Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in.  
This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones."

"So who's in charge?" Trace asked.

Batman paused and glanced at Red Tornado, "Work that out between you."

Trace decided he wasn't interested and so didn't move when the team left for the bioship. Kid Flash paused before the corridor, "You don't want to lead."

"I vote Aqualad but it doesn't matter, I'm not a part of the team. You're a team of heroes and I'm not a hero."

Kid Flash looked crestfallen, "Right, dude. You think that but actually, you're my hero."

* * *

Batman watched Trace as the kids left, the boy was no doubt thinking over those words. Batman placed a hand on his shoulder and recoiled instantly when Trace jumped at the touch. Out the corner of his eye the older vigilante watched Red Tornado leave. When he was sure they were alone, he stood directly in front of the Boy Wonder.

"I need to know if you are okay."

"I'm fine." He replied.

Batman shook his head, how could he say this? "I don't mean now. You won't tell me who you are and you distance yourself anytime I try to get close to you. I could fight alongside you three nights in a row and then won't even hear from you for three months. You could be caught, hurt or dying and I wouldn't know the difference."

"You won't tell me who you are."

"I will in time, I promise, but right now I'll say this: I have a son, going through the same as you. I don't know how to help him and then I see you going through the same thing and you won't even let me try to help you. Do you have someone trying to help?"

"No-one knows I'm Boy Wonder."

"Do you have anyone? DO you have a home?"

"Yes, I have a home."

They were getting somewhere, at least.

"Full of nice people?"

"You'd laugh if you knew." He chuckled dryly but saw the Batman's flat expression and swallowed.

What was he scared of?

"I'm trying to help, why won't you let me?"

"If you know my name, you know too much. If you know my eye colour, you know too much. If you know why I won't let you know, you know too much."

"I know nothing about you."

"And yet you know too much."

"What are you scared of?" Batman asked finally. Boy Wonder looked at him for a second then walked off,.

"I think I'm scared of you." He admitted with a raw voice, free of all his walls and defences.

He was running his hand along the corridor walls as he meandered to the kitchen. He checked cupboards, read the ingredients label of one of Kid Flash's snacks and put it back with a grimace. Batman watched him, thinking.

"I don't like it here." Trace continued with his confession, "It's too comfortable. It shouldn't be a weekend club, this is a duty we commit ourselves too. Why are you joining several kids up and sending them off on a Martian ship to watch some warehouse. I presume it's a warehouse, there's always a warehouse involved."

"All of you are young, this is comfortable to ease the trauma and the responsibility placed upon you."

Trace shook his head, and then leant on the kitchen side to stabilise himself; it was just like one of Richard's episodes so Batman knew how to help. Batman grabbed a glass, filled it with water and urged him to drink and breathe.

"This is wrong." The boy croaked, "I can't be like this, I have to pull myself together."

"No, you have to relax. Being hard on yourself is exactly what brings this on. I think it is stress but my son is convinced it's just nightmare haunting him during the day."

"I think it's weak."

"Who are you?" The Caped Crusader asked softly.

Trace said nothing.

"I'll tell you who I am, just please…"

"I know who you are." Trace bit back, exhaustion meant he wasn't skirting around the truth anymore. "Bruce."

"How d'you…"

"Just go back to your son, I will patrol Gotham." Trace pushed away from the counter and turned to leave.

"No wait, tell me." Batman grabbed his arm to stop him and turned it palm up; scars glared angrily back at him.

Trace looked frantically from his wrist to Batman's disappointed face then yanked his hand away and fled. Batman knew better than to chase after him, he just waited, staring at Trace's forgotten half-full glass—maybe Trace would say it was half-empty. Finally, the computerised voice rang out as Boy Wonder left through the zeta beams.

* * *

"A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until then, Good job. No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. Next time, don't screw it up and come back with nothing though."

"We reached the system and logs but we couldn't hack them in time." Wally explained, "We needed Boy Wonder, what did he do, let me guess. One on one with the Joker, maybe he saved the president, saved everyone from a city-wide zombie contagion."

"Drank some water and went home." Batman ground out, silencing everyone. He hadn't wanted to think about the conversation or what he'd seen but the teenager had reminded him, once again a speedster's gobby mouth had brought his mood down, he was more like Barry than anyone gave him credit for.

He must have been holding his breath on the way home because when he took off the cowl, he couldn't help but sigh. He slipped on pyjamas and knocked on Richard's door when he got no reply, he opened it anyway to see his ward fast asleep. Bruce sighed, leaning his head against the door, he'd asked Alfred if there had been any problems but apparently he'd been quiet all day. After one last adjustment to Richard's covers to ensure he was comfortable, Bruce made his way to his own room, wishing his faithful butler goodnight before falling into the sheets.

He was exhausted mentally, he just wanted to sleep and forget about Boy Wonder, just for a while. No offence to him… but, let's just say, things could be simpler. Batman knew himself to be an amateur in the parenting department; Richard demanded his full attention but he could trust anyone else with the Boy's safety. He'd trusted Richard to social services once and they let a criminal take him home. He doubted Trace would trust anyone but him either. Did Trace trust him? It was hard to tell. There was an understanding between them but it lacked so much.

He didn't want to think anymore, he wanted to fall asleep soon so he didn't have to.

* * *

No he wasn't asleep. He was a good actor, remember. Bruce tucking him in momentarily warmed his heart but it waned in comparison with the anger bubbling within him. Bruce had compared him with himself, the other side of him, the one he desperately tried to keep away from the other. They were so different and couldn't be compared and yet Bruce was oblivious through the similarities that they were the same person. Maybe he wasn't the Great Detective after all. It was Freudian; Bruce hated the thought of Richard putting himself in such danger each night so he refused to believe he did just that.

He reached for his phone he got for Christmas and text Wally, knowing if Batman was done for the night, so would the team, ' _Up so late?_ ' He typed and pressed send.

Wally being the epitome of teenagers, he clearly had his phone on hand because he replied almost instantly. _'Just settling down._ '

 _'What have you been doing?_ ' Richard smirked as he sent it, he always liked to tease the heroes with their secrets and Wally was his favourite to mess with.

' _Reading the book you let me borrow.'_

 _'Where did you get to?'_

 _'Oil's use is plastics.'_

 _'You took a history book. Tell me the truth.'_

 _'What could I possibly be doing past midnight with school tomorrow?'_

 _'Having a party without me?'_

 _'I wish.'_

 _'Were there cute girls?'_

 _'Yeah,'_ and then a second text followed shortly afterwards, _'_ It wasn't a _party, don't worry Dick. You and Roy would be first on my invite list. This was just an extra-curricular activity we had in Metropolis so it took a while to get back.'_

An elaborate lie thought up on the spot, Dick would be proud, if there weren't so many holes.

 _'Have fun? Let me guess, science.'_

 _'Yep, I'm really tired though so I will sleep now.'_

 _'Night.'_

 _'Night, dude.'_

He still wanted to distract himself so he selected Roy's contact, and text him, _'I hope I didn't wake you.'_

The reply came five minutes later, his phone vibrated in his hand, startling him. He fell from the stretches he'd been doing on his bed to pass time and checked the message while still in splits. For him it was as natural as lying down.

It read, _'Well you did, so this better be worth it.'_

 _'Nevermind'_

Richard switched his phone off, discarding it on his bedside locker, and turned over in bed and closed his eyes. Words echoed in his head, 'actually, you're my hero'. Kid Flash was naïve to think that he was a hero. It was Gotham for God-sakes, a forsaken city home to crime, illness and the criminally insane. It wasn't Central city where the biggest threat was an illusionist throwing his reflections everywhere or an Australian throwing curved weapons. Besides, they had two meta-human heroes, gifted with superspeed. The worst trauma Wally went through was the lightening strike.

Richard sighed, it was terrible to say that about his best friend but he couldn't help it; he was so jealous. Why did he have to go through all this?

Six years ago he was happy.

Five years ago he lost it all.

Four years ago he found the vigilante within him.

Three years ago he met the Batman.

Two years ago he stepped into the public light.

One year ago, he caught Tony Zucco.

He was only thirteen but just under half of his life had been spent in misery, he couldn't remember much about his parents, there were no happy memories he could look back on. It was all hurting. Anytime he tried to think about it his throat clogged up and his jaw felt heavy. Every other pain paled in caparison to the loss he felt when his parents fell, so now any time he felt lost or upset, he felt nothing. He wasn't happy but he had no tears left to cry. That was strength in his mind, stone-faced and no emotion. But it was wrong, he was wrong. Dinah and he had talked over simple things, slowly delving deeper. They hadn't talk about his parents yet no had he told her about the nightmare that woke him from his trance almost half a year ago now.

'You will kill yourself.'

He had tried so many times but Bruce kept him on the earth whether it was by talking him from the edge or forcefully taking a blade from him. But Bruce could only do so much; Richard had to decide if he wanted to turn his life around. He didn't want to, he couldn't be bothered putting his heart and mind through anything more, he was on his last stand with his stress and split emotions. He was hurting himself but that was only because he didn't know how to stop. He wished he could forget it all, take away Boy Wonder, and take away the manor and even the circus if you have to, but leave him without all the pain.

He didn't want to hurt anymore.

But he still couldn't tell Bruce.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16—**

The first of the month had been the Joker's birthday and the sick clown had decided to celebrate with a bomb at Bruce Wayne's summer charity ball. Richard had excused himself for the fear of so many people and upon hearing the commotion downstairs in the front garden, where the party was being held, he donned his gear. He vaulted the wall and ran as fast as he could through the forest to get to the front entrance, if he came from the back then Bruce would know.

As it was, Bruce had been tied up with a bomb ticking on his lap; Batman was of no help then. Every guest was tied to a chair; Joker was sitting on a podium at the far end as if he had been waiting for Boy Wonder. He took a look at the bomb, a small range but powerful all the same. It would tear Bruce apart, and leave everyone else unscathed, only covered only blood. Darting forward, he cut the bomb away from his guardian and ran towards the open space as Joker ran at him to.

Ten second and counting till the explosion, no time to diffuse it.

He dropped the bomb and rolled under a punch, coming up behind him and kicking his back.

Eight seconds to go.

The Joker stumbled and turned back, slashing with his infamous knife. Boy Wonder jumped back, and grabbed the Joker's wrist with the two of his. It took all his strength to hold the knife away from his throat.

Five seconds to go.

Joker had his back to the bomb, if it went of he would die and Trace would definitely end up hospitalised.

Four seconds.

Trace dropped onto his back with no warning and Joker fell forwards as the vigilante kicked over his head.

Three.

The knife lodged in the dirt and Trace stamped it down further and away from the Joker's grasp.

Two.

He sent to Joker sprawling back to a safe distance with a roundhouse kick.

One.

He dived to safety but wasn't fast enough. The bomb exploded, sending dirt into the air, when the grass rained back down. With a wince, Trace looked up. The Joker was unharmed; he'd been knocked out when Bee's kick forced the clown's head against the podium and he still lay there. Meanwhile, Boy Wonder wasn't as lucky, the thin material of his shirt failed to protect his him and so the blast had scoured all skin from his back. He bled and dirt was no doubt in his cuts. He'd untied everyone, making good use of the ropes with the Joker and left everything to the Commissioner who had been present.

"Bruce, go home. Get some rest, you're in shock." Gordon was ushering the millionaire back down to his house. "I'll sort this out. Everybody go home." Bruce obeyed, disappearing, and the Commissioner turned to the hero that had saved them. "Turn around."

"I'm fine, just a scrape."

"It's not, that blast threw you back metres. You might have concussion."

"I don't. Thank you, Commissioner but I'm done here. Batman is waiting at the other end of the city."

"I see." He gave up against the boy's stubbornness. "Get that seen to."

"Right." He'll probably just shower and through out the shirt, not that there was much shirt left.

He made his way out from the front entrance, noticing Alfred watching him from the side.

Batman greeted him; no doubt the Batcave was beneath the whole estate. "Your back."

"Yes, you're welcome."

Batman led the younger boy into an alley, jumped up over the small shops and dropped into the alley on the other side where the Batmobile waited.

"I'm not going to the Batcave."

"I'm not giving you a choice. I could take you to the mountain, I'm sure Miss Martian and Superboy would love to be awoken to see you limping into med-bay."

Boy Wonder could tell where he was going with this. _And then they wouldn't let me leave for the rest of the night?_ He thought about it.

"If you just insist on walking home after injured then I will insist you report each day to the mountain."

"Fine."

In short, he showered and Alfred bandaged him, all with his identity safe thanks to the mask and his snide tongue. Richard was shy, respectful and reserved but Boy Wonder was sharp, outspoken and determined to be ahead of everyone else. They were just too different, that and Bruce couldn't to entertain the idea of precious Richard diving to shield them from a bomb. He slipped away and made it to his room, with plenty of time. An hour later, Bruce was knocking politely on his door.

"Come in."

Bruce entered, closing the door behind him, and sat on the edge on the bed. Richard tried to hide his wince as he sat up but managed to pass it off as fatigue. Bruce himself looked tired and he sported a burst lip and the beginning of a black eye.

"What happened to you?"

"You know the charity ball in the front garden, the Joker attacked; he had a bomb, something about it being his birthday."

"Oh my God, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Boy Wonder was there."

"Boy Wonder was in the front garden, what about Batman?"

Bruce sighed, briefly closing his eyes, "I don't know." He said at last.

"You don't look okay."

"That was just a little too close to home that's all. I was worried about you."

"I didn't even no something was wrong, you were dealing with The Joker!"

"I didn't deal with him, I was tied up and a bomb was strapped onto my lap." He saw Richard' eyes widened and quickly added, "I didn't blow up, Boy Wonder did though. Right now Alfred is trying to save what's left of the lawn."

"It's all over?"

"Yeah, it happened two hours ago."

Richard's forehead creased in his confusion, "Then why didn't you tell me two hours ago? Did it take two hours to brush away a bit of broken metal?"

"I had to make a statement with the police." Bruce lied as he guided the boy back down to sleep.

The millionaire had no idea he was irritating the boy's back. Richard only hoped the blood wouldn't seep through the bandages. Bruce had been worried and yet thought he was at the other side of the estate, what would he think if he found out he had been the closest to the bomb hen it went off and was hurt because of it?

"It's fine, I'll call the League, they can get it contact with Batman and they can make sure the Joker can't do something like that again."

Richard closed his eyes, "Will they send the Flash to protect you? Or Black Canary, she's awesome."

"Probably not. How're your sessions with Dinah?"

"I don't have to tell you, but what does that have to do with Black Canary?" He asked, knowing he was alerting Bruce off, Canary didn't even have a mask if he loved her so much then surely he'd make the connection between the League member and his kind psychiatrist.

* * *

It was ten days after passing out on the team mission to Santa Prisca and just more than a week after the escapade in front of the manor, Boy Wonder was patrolling alone since Batman had a team to debrief. His back burned from the explosion, even though Alfred had redone his bandages three days prior. He heard a familiar roar and as he looked up, the half-kryptonian arced comically over his head and hit Gotham Academy, crashing through brick and wood. With a sigh, Trace shot a grapple hook, 'flying' of the street with no fear of being seen. When he ran out of line, he set the machine to recoil and before he could fall too far into the road, he shot it again and it carried him away. He followed a path of destruction before turning a corner to face a blond in green armour, donning a bow.

He stepped back with a childish grin and she just looked him with wide eyes, "I know who you are."

"Well, do you mind telling me who you are?"

"Artemis, I patrol Gotham."

"Awesome," he offered his elbow, "Let's go see what the Superboy did to this school?"

She took it hesitantly, looping it with hers, and he guided her through the wrecked classrooms. She knew to trust him but he was yet to trust her, he'd heard Batman saying about an archer patrolling but to be honest, he hadn't cared. He didn't believe she would survive long. He now had the chance to see what skills she had with that bow and more. They were led to the gym where Artemis pulled Trace along the side behind the benches.

Above them a short, greying robotic scientist, Trace recognised as Ivo sat above them provoking Superboy who faced another robot, his name he did not know. "I don't usually attend these things in person, but—heh, heh—this was too good to miss." Trace's brow creased, he could have sworn the records listed Ivo as dead.

Beside the Boy Wonder, Artemis adjusted her mask, clearly not used to the material being so tight around her temples, of course, Trace could relate but now the mask was a part of him and even more than him. It was only for a second but Trace saw her face, he didn't bother being discreet about it either. She caught him looking and glared at him as if to say 'what?'.

"Now I know who you are, I can trust you know what you're doing."

"You know…of course you do." She muttered then whispered hastily. "I'm not my father."

"And if you were, you're name would be different."

Her expression changed slowly from worry to confusion and he only smirked at her until her own expression softened. Their attention turned back to the gym floor where KF had arrived and they both struggled against the new robot.

Ivo only feigned tiredness. "Oh, yawn. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle, but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals." Robot monkeys chuckled around him.

"So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry! Want to see me channel that anger?" Superboy gritted his teeth and jumped, landing just above Trace and Artemis where Ivo had been just a second before and still would be if he hadn't dodged.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority alpha." The scientist muttered, making a run for it.

"Access Superman." He thumped the floor and KF was sent skidding when he tried to follow Ivo and in seconds the 'Amazo' stood over the speedster.

As calm as ever, Boy Wonder nodded to Artemis, who drew and arrow and shot.

"Access Martian Manhunter." Amazo waned in appearance and the arrow shot through him with no effect, although it gave KF time to run away. In that time, Superboy jumped in and held his fist into his head while he solidified with a command, "Superman." The machine's head exploded and the body fell back, sparking.

Aqualad and Miss Martian found the perfect time to run through the door and while they disassembled the robot, Trace realised something and tapped Artemis, "Hey, where's Ivo?"

She looked and her eyes widened. She guestured to split up, him taking the main exit and she would take the exit Superboy had created. He nodded, "Rendezvous here."

It was her turn to nod and they split up.

They hadn't found him and before long he and Artemis found themselves on the roof of the school talking to Green Arrow and Batman.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, Safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs, But Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Batman was explaining.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority." Green Arrow added.

"But how did you know _we_ were here?" Trace asked but already knew after he said the words.

"Superboy heard you but he didn't mention your…company." Batman raised a hidden eyebrow at the blonde archer, he would have missed it, if he hadn't known both Batman and, more importantly, Bruce.

"I'm Artemis, I patrol Gotham."

"She's good." Trace backed her up, "I'll say no more than that." It was vague but more of a hint to Artemis, telling her that her identity is safe with.

The girl in question had something of her own to ask, "Why were all the sidekicks fighting without their teachers?"

"Oh, they have a team, a mini-League." Trace filled her in.

"Are you on that?"

"It's times like this where I help them or just supervise in order to help their training but no, I'm not officially on the team."

"The offer is always open to you Trace, and now it is open to you Artemis."

"I…uh…thanks."


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17—**

The bell rang and Wally West sat staring towards the front wishing he was anyway but there. The teacher took a breath and Wally already hated him. Two seats to the right of him someone was already asleep, doubling over himself in sleep. Around him students were equally as annoyed or bored as he was but they didn't have a massive mountain to hang about in and a beach right outside to play at with his friends as they wasted the day away before night fell and they could pull on their superhero attire and do what they do best.

"Welcome, class, to the first day of sophomore year." Even the teacher sounded forced in what he was doing. Yeah, Wally definitely hated this place.

He groaned weakly and fell back, slipping in his sleep and his head lolled back, unable to take much more.

 _This is where it begins_ , he thought.

He dragged himself throughout the day, through a PE class and through a poisoned lunch, and it only ended when the last bell of the day rang out, promising his long awaited freedom. He sped out, on the border of using his powers—anything to get out of there sooner—and punched the sky with both fists, screaming in joy when he was out.

"Recognised: Kid Flash, B03."

The zeta beam whirled and spat out the speedster in beach shorts through the bright light. He held junk, including a parasol, a beach ball, food, a music player, a deck chair and much more. With sunglasses over his green eyes, he pulled of the 'I'm desperate for a good time' look thanks to the towel over his shoulders and smear of sun block over the bridge of his nose. He clearly wasn't aware of the sun setting, leaving the sky a palette of blues and purples around the mountain.

"The Wall-man is here. Now, let's get this party star—Unh!" He tripped, probably on the parasol and fell over onto his face as the ball bounced off to ricochet behind Tornado and the ever-so-stoic Batman, who clearly remained turbed. Wally sighed, "—ted."

Superboy and Miss Martian was there because it was their home, Red Tornado babysat them and Batman dished out the missions, Aqualad was their leader of steel nerves and they all watched him, surrounding him in an arc. Boy Wonder stood in the middle with a smirk on his face, he stepped aside for a blonde girl to step forward, clothed in green and bow in hand.

"Wall-man, huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

The speedster pulled himself to his feet, now embarrassed that Boy Wonder of all people saw him in the most stupid moment of his life. "Uh, who's this?"

"Artemis, your new team-mate." She told him with a smirk, believing every word Trace had told her.

"Kid Flash." He introduced himself then added, "Never heard of you."

"Um, she's my new protégé." GA stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened to your old one?" Even as he said it the computerised voice rang out through the uncomfortably silent cave.

"Recognized—Speedy, B-06."

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." He walked to the middle of the room with a glare at both Artemis and Green Arrow.

The latter stepped forwards, "Roy. You look…"

"Replaceable." He cut in.

"It's not like that. You told me you were going solo." He tried but Roy was somewhere between angry and upset, it was hard to tell which.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

"Yes, she can." Artemis cut in, stepping up and looking down on Roy even though she had to look up.

"Who are you?" Wally exclaimed.

"I'm his niece." She said, while GA said, "She's my niece."

"Another niece?" Boy Wonder smirked, knowing the truth and interested in the lie they had formed. Artemis only glanced at him, knowing he wouldn't give her away but he let he get away without teasing her.

Aqualad ignored him, clueless, "But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally assured him also.

Artemis scoffed, "Whatever, baywatch. I'm here to stay."

"You came to us for a reason." Aqualad prompted.

"Yeah, a reason named Dr. Serling Roquette."

Trace straightened, striding to the computer bank, "Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at royal university in Star City—vanished two weeks ago."

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the league of shadows." The red archer corrected.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the shadows? Hard-core." Wally elbowed Trace.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem. The shadows had already Coerced her into creating a weapon. Doc calls it the fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots, Nanotech infiltrators capable of disintegrating anything in their path—concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system And deliver the stolen Intel to the shadows Providing them access to weapons, Strategic defence, cutting-edge science and tech."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking. Yeah. Sounds like the shadows."

Wally turned on her, "Like you know anything about the shadows." She gave him a knowing look, "Who are you?" He yelled but Roy just continued.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert."

Trace followed on, "But if the shadows know she can do that…"

"They'll target her." Roy finished for him. Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab."

"You left her alone?" GA asked.

"She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new protégé?" Roy shot at his old mentor with venom.

Green Arrow stepped forward but Batman placed a silent hand on his shoulder, the archer realised something, "You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too."

"Then my job's done." Roy made to leave.

"Recognized—Speedy…"

"That's Red Arrow," he cut across the computer, "B06. Update." And in a whirl of light, he was gone.

Wally glared at Artemis who looked to Boy Wonder for comfort. He nodded at her, telling her everything she needed to know. He thought she'd do great and that was all that mattered to her.

Aqualad tuned to the mysterious unofficial team member. "Boy Wonder, do you wish to accompany us? I'm sure your knowledge in computers and the scientist herself could be of your use."

Boy wonder shook his head, he was still sore from the Joker's bomb. He wouldn't be able to fight. He zeta'ed to the far end of Gotham, he could slip patrol in before he got back. He took the time as his own, moved efficiently over buildings and swiftly checking each alley in a system he had perfect in the years he had been training.

He hoped there was something to do because, as much as he didn't want to join the team in fear of getting too close, he did want to experience that unrelenting teamwork that came with being close. He wanted their team to be the League but that wouldn't happen. Flash never flirted with Martian ManHunter and never argued with Green Arrow, Superman didn't break into inexplicable rages and push everyone and all reason away and Aquaman didn't wince every time something didn't go as they all planned. They had a long way to go and Trace wasn't for seeing it through. He might be lonely but long ago, he'd come to the conclusion he was better alone. Maybe that was just on the street.

So much for hoping for action, as it was, he limped back bloody but in a good mood, four muggers on three different occasions were all locked up, one organised theft and one attempted murder were stopped too. He vaulted over the garden wall with more energy then he remembered ever having only for his heart to stutter and stall when he saw Bruce waiting.

 _Busted._

* * *

Dick wasn't anywhere, Bruce had checked his room and the whole manor but he hadn't been there in a while. He checked in the garden where he first thought his ward was but still nothing. He'd been worried sick but that soon formed into anger when the boy slipped over the wall, saw him and froze. Questions and accusations burned into his brain as the two stared at each other in silence.

Where had he been?

Why was he limping?

Why was he bleeding?

Why was he hurt?

What had been doing?

Bruce could barely talk. "Go inside." He managed.

He led him inside, glaring at the boy's back who hung his head in shame almost. Bruce was going to get the answers he wanted and see to it the person who hurt his ward would get what they deserved. Alfred was searching the manor again and had been just on the stairs when they walked in. The butler rushed forward to take the boy into his care for medical attention. In total, he had a sprained wrist, bruises littered his chest and a nasty bump stuck out on his forehead. He held ice to his forehead in the kitchen, sitting in one seat at the table while Bruce sat opposite.

"Where have you been?"

"Just for a walk."

"Who attacked you?"

"No one…well, no…but."

"What do you mean? Did you attack someone?"

He chuckled, finding something funny that Bruce clearly couldn't comprehend. Richard looked up, finally noticing it was a serious situation and something like guilt flickered in his eyes. Bruce glanced down at his bloody fists and the realisation dawned slowly, twisting Bruce's stomach. Was Richard involved in the underworld?

"Richard, on the streets, how did you survive?"

At first, the boy was confused for the change in conversation but quickly answered, "Taught myself what I could and dodged the police."

"Why did you dodge the police, any illegal reasons?"

Beside them, Alfred picked up where Bruce was going and froze what he was doing.

"No, no, Bruce why would you think that?"

"Did you do anything illegal?"

"Of course not! Where is this coming from?"

"I am angry for you leaving the ground without telling me and what's even worse, you won't tell me why."

"Where do you go at night?" Richard bit back in a sudden outburst.

Bruce suddenly got so angry: they'd never argued so why now? Had this all been a charade all along, that he was weak? Had the boy been playing Bruce all along? The thought that he had trusted the boy so much and it was possible he was taking that trust and stomping on it hurt Bruce a lot. He pinched the bridge of his nose then looked up where Richard was looking at him. In his eyes were fear, anticipation and guilt but Bruce couldn't trust what he saw anymore.

"Go to bed, I'm so angry with you right now." Richard stood and left, doing as told and Bruce was left with Alfred inn silence. "I can't even speak." He said finally, turning to Alfred, as always for consulting.

"I think you should sleep on it, you'll be calmer and more reasonable once you've had some sleep."

"I think it was a mistake in adopting him. I should give him back."

"That's a very rash decision, sir."

"A playboy isn't a very good role model and the Batman is even worse; I haven't even told him, and I'm never there, I can't ask you to look after him, and now he's disappearing at night. I can't handle him; I'm calling the Gordon and arranging the paperwork."

Just as he stood the stair floorboards creaked and Bruce didn't need his Batman training to know Richard had been listening, only to run up to bed now. He'll explain in the morning, it was best for the boy in the end. He fell into the chair into his study and grabbed the phone, it was just about midnight and so he hoped the Commissioner hadn't gone to bed already, as it was, the phone answered just after the second ring.

"Bruce, it's late, is something wrong?"

"Yes, no emergency though, I'll explain but first, take a seat."

* * *

Richard had said nothing, Bruce had just glared and Alfred glanced between the two pathetically. It was when the billionaire had left, Richard collapsed into tears in Officer Montoya's arms. She was generally stuck for what to do but felt sorry for him all the same. Gordon was there, apologising as if it were his fault, when actually he was just scared he would fall back into his self-harming habits. Dick glanced with teary eyes at the small bag of clothes he had brought with him, it was all he had. All those things given to him for Christmas, he couldn't keep. All the books, Diana and Dinah had spent so much money for, they still lay on the shelf in his room, no, it wasn't his room anymore. The computer and phone was still on the desk but he had written down all numbers and kept that sorry scrap of paper in his pocket, he wouldn't let that go, it was the last thing symbolising Bruce had cared for him at all.

He wasn't going to the dump of an orphanage, and definitely not to the Juvenile Detention Centre. He pulled away from the Officer and sat in Gordon's client chair as he quietened down, a plan forming in his head. It looks like Trace would join the mini-League's team anyway. He could never look at the Batman in the same way.  
He waited for Montoya to leave for her own work and the Commissioner to merely turn around and Richard bolted toward the open window. On the thin windowsill, he looked up to the floor above, jumped yanked himself up as if his life depended on it. Then he was able to hop across the windowsills to the fire escape stairs on the side of the building, he pulled himself up over the railing with a big leap of faith, and he ran down to the tarmac, to the shadows.

He was running. Hopping over buildings and vaulting over anything that lay in his way of getting to the zeta. Once in the mountain, he hid his face fro everyone and every camera until he got to his makeshift room that was reserved for him even though he never slept there, grabbed a mask and donned the Boy Wonder costume before hacking the computers of all trace of him and shutting down the camera in the garage that housed their motorbikes; he'd sleep there tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank your for your reviews! I've taken your requests on board but I already have a ending planned, at least it could be the end, I'll upload up to chapter twenty, where I've stopped so far, this way you don't have to wait and then you tell me if I should continue or be evil and eave it like that.**

* * *

 **I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18—**

Trace was always at the mountain for lunch, ever since the incident the Joker's bomb at Bruce Wayne's party, it had been arranged for him to report to the mountain each day for Red Tornado to tend to any wounds and make sure he ate something. Now Trace was homeless once more, he hadn't missed a day at the lunch but instead stayed longer since he knew he didn't have a to sneak back before Alfred noticed he was gone. He talked with Red Tornado as if he was a human that just had trouble understanding culture at times, and Red appreciated that. Eleven days had passed since being disowned and Trace knew he couldn't sleep in the motorbike hangar forever.

"Red? You know my tutor, I told you about?" He'd have to lie and it would have to be an elaborate lie without holes.

"You have not told me much about yourself, Trace; I do not remember even learning of you having a teacher."

Trace nodded, he had expected that response, "Someone asked me why I didn't go to school. I thought it had been you."

"I was under the assumption you were, how Kid Flash would phrase it, 'too smart for the teachers', I never thought to ask you."

"Well, I'm home-schooled." Trace was vaguely aware of the computer announcing Batman and the said vigilante slipping into the room, trying to be stealthy, but Trace continued as if he didn't notice. "My tutor is out of the country, getting some more teaching material, you know...that sort of thing. And since I've been working all summer break, I can work by my own hours until February because he's getting back then, on the seventh, I think."

"Do you wish for more learning material?" Red Tornado enquired.

"No, actually, could I stay at the mountain? My parents aren't in the best position to look after me." Because they're dead and all, he added in his head.

"Of course, would you be joining the team? It is still your choice but if you are living here with Miss Martian and Superboy, the question will occur in conversation repeatedly."

"I know, but there's something stopping me."

"I do not mean to be insensitive, however, your compulsion to push others away is unhealthy and I believe as your friends, the team, Canary and I are burdened with the job of persisting you to include yourself in social situations. School is often socially expressive and yet you do not attend. Your relationships with the other team members and members of the League suggest you are not used to people and you do not speak of your carers. Without the intention to intrude, I ask you; what is your relationship with your parents and tutor?"

"My parents are distant and my tutor strictly professional. I've never had a friend before Kid Flash and now there is the whole team and the League suddenly claims responsibility over my well being. I'm not used to attention, people caring so much. I guess you could say I never had much of a family before the League."

"And now you have one..." Batman interjected, probably expecting Trace to jump but he didn't even flinch.

"I realise how lonely I was before and I want to stay. But then I remember why I'm alone and I push everyone away again I just regret it this time. I shouldn't..."

"You shouldn't push people away?" Batman suddenly so involved in the conversation.

Trace was reminded of Bruce as he disowned him, sent him back to the place he had run away from in the first place. "I shouldn't regret it." He glared at the Batman with a vengeance the two Leaguers didn't understand.

"You already have a room reserved but do you have belongings to pick up from home?" Batman asked breaking Trace's glare to eye the uneaten sandwich on his plate.

"Yes, actually, I do." He stood, finally with a reason to leave, if only just for a second.

"I'll be waiting here; I do need to talk to you."

He'd need to go back to the manor to get his stuff back. He did not want to go back to that place that could have been his home. Then again, when he thought about it, he remembered only wanting to be adopted by Bruce to get closer to the Batman, to understand him and now he knew him better than most, he didn't need the fuss of sneaking around him anymore. He'd grown attached to Bruce and Alfred in that time and he shouldn't have. It was better this way, he was in the mountain now until February then he'd have to come up with something again. No one would know his identity and Richard would just be forgotten again. Maybe he would dye his hair; he had always wanted to go blond, a shade like Artemis'.

Regardless, he'd never trust him again, not even Batman. He'd trust him with his back in a battle, sure, but not with his identity. Bruce didn't trust Richard, assuming he'd been out each night with immoral intentions, the thought that he was on the same mission as him didn't even cross his mind; Richard couldn't forgive the Batman for that. Did he have no faith in him? He could understand the fact he'd left the garden without permission but that didn't warrant handing him back. What was the real reason? Had he even told the League, or those that knew of his identity, that he'd given him away? He had watched Wally's expression and mod over the eleven days but didn't see a change. Surely Wally would be at least a little sad, didn't he matter to him? Roy was exactly the same, from what he could see of him doing his solo work now.

Everything was rushing through his head as he silently stormed to the zeta beams, he ignored the blinding white light as it spat him four blocks down from the mansion and took off on a running start, it was the middle of the day and since he didn't want to draw attention, he took to the roves and took the path as the crow flies, straight through to the edge of the forest he'd hid in so many times. No time for nostalgia, he vaulted the wall and slipped through shadows before he knelt at the flower bed. He kept an eye out for Alfred as he dug up his tin of equipment, just further down; Alfred had begun to plant more flowers, and was so close to planting over his hiding spot that he might have found it. With a short sigh a relief, he patted the soil back down, shoved the tin under one arm and ran.

Back in the mountain, he was nearing the kitchen again when he overheard Batman and Red Tornado. "Take care of him, watch him and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I would but he won't let me near him."

Trace clamped his mouth as he listened closer. To be able to sneak into his camp in the garage, he'd disabled the announcement for the zeta and how it saved his name in the log. It also meant no one knew when he was in the mountain and he found himself stumbling upon hushed conversations and watching what the others did in the cave when they thought they were alone. Any secrets learned were kept and any blackmail stored away for a time it would be most useful. In this case, Batman's 'secret' wasn't at all welcomed.

"By 'hurt himself' you mean the rumour he pushes himself to hard and does not rest." The naïve robot said it as more of a statement, not a question and Trace waited for Batman to tell him about the marks on Trace's wrist but he didn't. The Batman knew but he hoped he didn't share, would he share with the team, show them his pain or would they call him weak. Would the respect they had for him die upon hearing he wasn't as strong as he said he was? He didn't want to find out.

Trace turned on his heel and keyed in the password he had assigned for his room and set the dirty tin on his desk. In his room, there was little, he was in his room less then Kid Flash was in his but at least the speedster had posters and his souvenirs. Boy Wonder had bits and pieces of robotics scattered over his bed and files across the floor, his desk was where he made the adjustments to his uniform but most of his things, his personal things, were waiting in the motorbike garage.

The bikes were kept in separate garages, especially since Superboy had been 'fixing' his bike, even though work was never done on it a lot and trusting his rage if something didn't go his way, it was best to keep the damage down to one bike. It also meant Trace didn't have to watch out for him as he slept in his own garage but the were close so Boy Wonder had to watch for the Kryptonian leaving the mountain or stepping out into the corridor; it was only harder because of his super-hearing. He didn't have to sneak around anymore but he kept the password on any room he could claim as his own.

At this moment in time, Superboy was out with M'gann preparing for his first day of school when the week started so there was no problem of him around so he slipped in and picked up his backpack from where it was stuffed in the darkest corner, he checked inside, his paranoia from the street prepared him in case anything was stolen but all the clothes were still there as well as the small scrap of paper at the bottom of his bag. He was going back to his room to put the backpack under his desk from the Batman caught him as if he was waiting for him in the corridor.

"So you live in Happy Harbour?" He mused but Trace didn't acknowledge him, only did what he needed to do, hoping Batman didn't recognise the backpack and he probably wouldn't, it was no longer black but brown from mud and dust. "Is that all you have? No phone? No books?"

Boy Wonder shook his head as he pulled out the black material, "Just clothes."

"They're dirty." Batman upturned his nose in a rare sign of emotion.

Boy Wonder shrugged, with no answer, and grasped the shirt where it had darkened with a substance now dried, crimson flakes came off in his hand; dried blood. With a sigh, he looked up at the Batman. "I'm terrible at looking after myself; that was from the incident at Wayne manor." He held up the shirt and the hole where the explosion had torn it was clearly visible.

Batman took it from him, "I gave Wally money to take Superboy out for clothes. You two can do the same. As for means of communication, it is mandatory."

"I have no money, I told my tutor I was living with my parents, but I haven't seen them for months." _More then months, five years so don't ask about them._

"Why not?"

 _He asked._ "You find missing people all the time, so you tell me." _So drop it._

"How can I find them when I don't even know who they are? You won't tell me."

"No I won't but it doesn't matter."

"I think it does."

"You think a lot of things. I don't have money for a phone, I don't have money for phone credit, and I have nothing for food, a place to stay, clothes or first aid either. Why do you think I'm here? I wouldn't dare to burden you with my presence if I didn't have to."

"I told you I'd pay; it isn't a burden, are you okay?"

Trace closed his eyes, hiding his face with his hands to conceal the tears, and sat down on his bed before his legs gave out; he'd been running so much today and eating one meal a day. It was taking a toll on him.

"You need to eat. One meal a day isn't good enough." Trace looked up at the Batman; he couldn't have read his mind. "Come on, no money for food? You've only been having a sandwich here, right? That is, if you actually eat the sandwich. It's still on your plate in the kitchen and you're here with shaking legs and thinning limbs."

Trace held out his arms to examine, "It's not that bad, is it? How noticeable is it?"

"Put it like this…if there was the slightest chance you'd listen to me then I'd demand you stay in bed until Christmas." Trace just looked at him, that was what he had told him as Richard last year but it had been closer to Christmas then, had his health become worse?

"Then it's a shame I won't listen. It's mental, all in the mind."

"That's all very well believing that but if your health gets any worse, you'll be taken off missions, until then you will have to be escorted in training and any physically extensive task you carry out until your health improves."

"You want to baby-sit me."

"The team will suffice, for example, you want to leave the mountain go with Wally, or Superboy."

"I perfectly fine. I just need to train more, get my edge back, I've been in an emotional state lately and I've let myself slip."

"I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion on a mission."

"Fine!" He stormed past him to the kitchen, "I'll eat the damn sandwich."

"Good, don't leave the cave alone remember, I'm going to finish off at work."

"Good bye and good riddance Batman."


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19—**

 _If he knew I wouldn't listen to the 'in bed until Christmas' then what made him think I would listen to 'don't leave the mountain'. It was his fault my health was deteriorating; he couldn't use it as a method of ordering me around._

Richard's thoughts burned like lit match dropped in a puddle of gasoline as he patrolled the docks before the school hours could end and his absence would be realised, he want really paying attention really, just running, up and over buildings and through twisting alleyways. He was too busy seething to notice the thugs carting canisters of bleach from their truck to the waterfront until he had stopped behind them. One of them moved to tip the harsh chemical into the water.

"Stop right there, what are you doing?"

The thugs turned and lobbed the can of bleach at him, the contents hit Boy Wonder. The only thing protected was his eyes and his hand as he covered his mouth and nose. As the idiots ran away, Trace slipped in the liquid and fell in his back which was still in the slow process of healing. Abandoning chase, he ran his hand through his hair then asked a local shop to call the police and waited for them to come and pick it up

When the commissioner did arrive he gave the boy a weird look. "I didn't know you were naturally blond."

Of course, he had run a bleach soaked glove through his roots, and pure bleach had away everything, even though contact was only made for a moment.

"You just took so long, I'm going grey."

"You're thinner too by the looks of it. You should look after yourself more."

"So everyone keeps saying... I'm going through something here."

"Puberty?"

"No. I'm having a bad time lately, I lost these guys, I got blown up on the first and the 'other' me is so lonely." He trailed off when he saw the look Commissioner was giving him so he added, "But I do it to myself, why am I telling you?" Because he comforted you when Bruce gave you away. He answered it himself and felt tears sting his eyes again.

No he couldn't cry as Boy Wonder, they were different people Bruce shouldn't affect him with the mask on. But then again he never took the mask of for him to deal with that rejection, it had built up and now it was leaking into the other him, meaning his health plummeted, anything that stopped from sharing his feelings vanished and his ability to remain composed was severely compromised. He couldn't go on like this. He nodded good by to Gordon and ran to the nearest zeta which was some time away.

When he finally got to the phone booth, he was out of breath and his knees threatened to give out, he zeta'ed to Happy Harbour, not in the mountain but across the city, in the actual harbour and ran. He zeta'ed to the booth just a block from the Hall of Justice and walked right through; he wanted every Leaguer and every camera to see him. Kid Flash caught up to him, no doubt having just finished school, and ran a hand through his hair. Boy Wonder batted him away in an irritated fashion, but the red-head was smiling at him.

When they were inside, he spoke, "And then I'm going to bed." He said before the other could get any ideas.

"You're not coming on the mission tonight?"

"Wake me up if there is a mission but I doubt there will be."

"Cool, so you're actually joining the team?"

"Yeah."

"How would we wake you up though?"

"I've moved into the mountain."

"Awesome, wait why?"

"Reasons."

"That is so interesting." He drawled sarcastically.

"I presume you're hungry."

"Always am." He laughed as the stepped into the zeta.

"Good, because so am I, I've only had a sandwich since yesterday lunch."

* * *

"You left the mountain." Batman raised his voice and Kid Flash was trying to slip away in the corner of Boy Wonder's eye, he wasn't scare of him, however.

"I had to get a breather." It was twenty past eight and he and KF had been hanging out at the mountain when Batman zeta'ed in and they had rushed to meet him for news of a mission but clearly, Batman wanted to talk about something else entirely.

"I bet you just did it to spite me."

"I was killing two birds with one stone."

"Trace!"

"Don't yell at me, I'm not your son or anything." Boy Wonder watched for the change in expression, he saw shock in the Batman and sadness in KF.

Batman took of breathe and the attitude changed dramatically, "Come with me, we need to patrol."

Boy Wonder followed the Batman out for curiosity's sakes, through the zeta and stepping out into the Bat-cave, he saw a pizza waiting on a medical table. The Batman pulled down his cowl and crossed to the computer. Batman turned back, probably expecting to see the boy just behind him, in the old days, he'd show him something on the computer, Boy Wonder would be a close to information on a case as possible and eager for everything. This was not the case and hadn't been for a while. He hadn't stepped foot into the cave as if he had no intentions to stay.

"The pizza is for you, my butler won't bother us. He knows you're uncomfortable around strangers so he's looking after some other business for me for the time."

"Unknown company is not what I'm worried about. You said we were to patrol."

"I believe you said and I quote 'I presume you're hungry.' And then 'Good, because so am I'. So eat."

For a second, Trace just watched him turn back and pull up his file; if Trace squinted, he could read fro where he hadn't moved from the zetas. _'Richard Grayson, missing, was last seen by the police commissioner Gordon in his office before disappearing 'into thin air', the door hadn't budged from where it was closed, meaning the boy took the window, how he jumped from the six stories is unknown since no cameras watched that the side of the building.'_ They were his private files and being Boy Wonder wasn't anywhere there, so Bruce was clueless.

"You were saying about my son..."

Slowly and silently, Trace slipped to the medical table and opened the takeaway box and took a look at the contents to avoid Bruce's stare other than anything. He'd never been confronted with his identity like this and with Bruce having turned him out only eleven days before he'd never hoped the Batman would be wrong so much in his life, he never wanted him to find out but a small part of him knew it was inevitable. He didn't want Bruce's grief and imposing guilt that he wasn't good enough.

He was definitely not going to take the mask off, the mask was his last line of mental defences, it defined the difference between Richard and Boy Wonder and remained a solid block between the two to prevent emotional confusion and attachment for the vigilante and any protect Richard from any trauma endured, as if he hadn't been through enough to count as his fair share. As it was, life wasn't fair, it wasn't a circus either, and that was the worst part. Sometimes, Richard would think back to how simple and happy life would be but then realise how naïve he had been.

Death and hate followed him everywhere, and now, forever alone, he wished to save another little kid from going through what he did all because Gotham's crime world couldn't be handled by police. It had driven him to Boy Wonder, but now, each failing was driving him to insanity. He wouldn't give in, however, if the wall resembled by the mask, crumbled then so would he, never to get back up again. He couldn't just let into that urge to crawl up and let the world pass him by. It became stronger as the smell of pizza drifted up from the box and it slammed Trace back into reality. That was the life he, as Richard, could have had if he hadn't screwed it up and disappointed Bruce.

He closed the lid in a slow controlled motion, picturing pushing all emotion down, he shouldn't have gotten emotionally attached to Bruce and now he wished for that life with a Father figure to watch over him and a warm home to return to. He could never have that, for Richard, it was Boy Wonder, fight, train and return to the cold mountain; at least he wouldn't have to sleep on the dusty garage floor anymore. It took a second for Boy Wonder to regain his control then he opened the box again and took a slice of pizza.

"I always had a doubt whether I was the best person to look after him with my Batman priorities and then he was…like you, he was struggling and I couldn't constantly be around to help him. Then I find out he's been running off at night and won't tell me where. There are so many dangers out there and if anything, I'm drawing them straight to him and he can't take that physically and mentally. At least, I thought, I don't know anything about him anymore. The second I confronted him, he changed."

"Was it guilt or was it desperation to protect you from something?" Trace asked with a mouthful.

"I don't know." Batman stopped, turning back to the Boy Wonder, "I never asked him, I couldn't believe the attitude, and I just sent him to bed. He'd just never snapped at me like that before, never even whined but then, all of a sudden, he was really defensive."

Trace regretted what he was about to say next but it was plausible, "Maybe someone he left behind on the street, or a grave of someone he left on the street."

Bruce nodded sadly, "He lost his parents and never visited the grave, but I thought he was too busy grieving, I couldn't even look at a picture of my parents until I was fifteen. He could have asked me to take him to see them."

"Maybe it's nothing to do with his parents," Trace forced out with difficulty, _remain detached_.

"He didn't tell me he met anyone on the street, never mind lost anyone. He never told me anything, I was waiting until he was ready to share. I guess he never trusted me after all." Bruce looked to Boy Wonder for comfort.

Bee only took another slice from the box and ate while they sat in silence until he was finished, and then Boy Wonder chose his words carefully, "I guess everything was justified when you gave up on him."

"I did, didn't I? All the things I promised him, I told him I would help him through everything. He thanked me once, half asleep, he said, 'Fanks for takin' me in when no'ne else wanted me. You're nice person, Bwuce.' And I smiled at him at told him, 'Don't mention it, Dick. You've helped me too.' So much for that now."

"Did someone else want him? Or is he still in the orphanage?" He asked innocently.

"He ran away, just like he did fours years ago, he nearly wore himself to death, this time he won't let me help him. I want you to help him, if you see him. He knows Wally and Roy, they miss him. I could have sworn Roy was ready to swing at me when I told him what I'd done."

"I can imagine."

"I miss him, he's too ill to be alone on the street. I'm begging you to help me, Trace, if you see him, promise me, you will make sure he gets help. Promise me." He repeated.

"So you can force him back into the orphanage? He clearly doesn't want to be there. Why should I anyway? He could have had a good life but he just makes things worse for himself." He muttered, shifting uncomfortable.

"You're a hypocrite."

"No." Boy Wonder dropped the slice he was eating and stormed back to the zeta. "I mean he was with you." He threw back over his shoulder as the white light enveloped him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here it is, the last chapter I planned, but tell me if you want more. It's a fitting ending but a mean one too. Everyone asked for a happy ending...**

* * *

 **I don't own DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20—**

Two more days of avoiding the Batman passed, it hadn't been hard. After he left the cave, Batman had reported to Cape Canaveral to fight Ra al Ghoul and hadn't talked to him since; even at the funeral of Kent Nelson, they hadn't even made eye contact. Ten minutes after burying Kent Nelson, Kid Flash was at his house, recovering from the man dying in his arms and Miss Martian was out for a cooking book. She mentioned trying to nail a cookie recipe from a TV show, he'd have to look into it, and maybe he could help her.

Trace meditating in the mountain at Artemis' feet, who sat cross-legged on one of the smaller seats with the laptop casting a blue glow over her exotic features. He sat resting his head against the couch armrest. He was quiet and unmoving so Artemis didn't seem to mind him. Meanwhile, Superboy was watching static on one end of the couch, and at the other end, Kaldur was reading. All was quiet except the strangely soothing crackle of the static.

When she shifted forwards, he stood to let her stand without treading on him but she just handed him the laptop. A grainy live feed showed the Batman facing Catwoman in the street of all places, glass shards littered the road around them, suggesting they fell from the window of the museum. The picture switched to a reporter talking about the situation but Trace couldn't hear what was said since the headphones plugged in were still in Artemis' ears.

"Batman's busy tonight, so no mission for us." Artemis shrugged as she took her laptop back; she was not really bothered, after all, they had a mission the day he had moved in. "Of course what does that matter to you, are you going to hit the alleys with your notorious marker? I remember the first time the news saw you; you threw the Riddler down and bowed. My heart literally stopped when I saw that on the news. You were awesome, my he—"

"Don't say hero."

With a last look, she took the laptop to the kitchen, leaving it on the side as he reached for the orange juice cartoon without pulling on the headphone wire. Boy Wonder followed, grabbing a glass just as she did and set it next to hers for her to pour him a drink too.

"If he's busy with the super-villains then I'll patrol for any low thugs. Do you wanna come?" He offered.

"No way, I'm sick of crime. For one night, I just want to pretend to be normal."

"Does the definition of normal include hanging out with a kryptonian and an Atlantean?"

"I guess we're a group of misfits become friends. I presume you're a misfit, I don't know anything about you."

"Nobody does."

"What do you mean by that? Nobody knows your identity or no one knows you do this?"

"Both... I keep my two sides separate, nobody in my civilian identity knows I do this, it caused problems but I just left everything behind. This is my priority in the end, who needs friends and family?"

"Everyone does, it's a part of childhood. Children need to be protected until they can protect themselves, otherwise, they can't form proper relationships with people they meet." Canary was at the door, looking as if Boy Wonder expecting a reaction of some sort.

Boy Wonder glanced at her, hard eyes locked with Canary's and he saw the same kind offer for help she looked at him with in the therapy sessions. She sighed, glancing at Superboy and Kaldur. Boy Wonder did not deal with emotions, that weakness was dealt with by Richard, and Richard would never trust Dinah or Bruce again. Canary was no doubt around for training, but Trace had things to do. Batman was dealing with the big names, leaving no time to cut down on the many minor crimes going on in the city. Just like the old days, Trace stepped in to take out the low thugs.

"Gotham's alone tonight, if you'll excuse me." He pardoned quietly and calmly as he left for the zetas.

He closed his eyes against the burning light and when he opened them, it was brighter than the cave. He stepped out from the phone-booth and took a deep breath; this was Gotham: pollution, waste and rotting flesh, was it old rats or human, Trace would never know. Furthermore, it wasn't his problem; his made sure the living could live one more day although, most of the time, it wasn't that easy. Living one more day wasn't easy for even him…actually; he didn't know what he felt anymore.

Was he angry at Bruce still?

Was he upset for his misfortune?

Was he scared for his future?

Was he still mourning his parents?

What did he feel?

That was it; the pieces of his mind were crumbling once more. Bruce taught him to listen to his own feelings; however, years ago he had been cold and unfeeling without weakness or pain. He had to go back to that; he'd stay in the mountain until February but by then he'd be able to get back into the routine of hiding on the street once more, but he had to find his old gear first. He made his way up onto the roof and made his way across to the roofs to the estate of warehouses. He just had to work out which one is which. When he saw the pier, he broke into a fast crawl past the next three like he used to, sneaking past the warehouses he knew to be commandeered by the super-criminals.

However, the next warehouse was the one he wanted. The warehouse was smaller than he remembered but maybe because he was taller, it had been a while since he was here but he still remembered where his poster was. He crouched in a corner and pulled a plank up, then a second and then a third to reveal a passage only an eight-year-old could squeeze through. Even at thirteen, he was still underweight and his growth had been massively stumped by his exhaustion and starvation. He was thinner than any child should be but what could he do, if anything, it meant they underestimated him.

A box lay in the corner of the passage, dust caked the wood and it exploded in a cloud when opened. Trace coughed, dropped the box and jumped back. When the dust cleared he picked up the splinters of wood where the box had broken on impact with the cement foundations. He knelt as he unrolled the circus poster and gazed at the faces of his parents. It's been so long since he allowed himself to think of them, they were his weakness; he had shamed them then denied himself of their existence. He didn't deserve his name anymore, Boy Wonder and Trace were not names, but titles given by the news; he didn't deserve a name.

He brushed away tears before he gave up trying to hide it, he reached for the computer and booted it up, it was low on power but enough to look through what he had been doing around the time of deserting it. He found his log with the Jokers riddles, the first super-villain he took down and the first time he had met and worked with the Batman, there was on last riddle, he'd found the answer to be air balloon but he hadn't found how it had meant anything for the case, the Riddler always spilled clues but this one seemed to be random, still four years on it couldn't mean much.

Beside it lay the camcorder he had 'liberated' from the Riddler. The lens was cracked from dropping it so that was useless too. He kicked everyone away, so only the poster sat on his lap, soaked by teardrops. A sob escaped his throat and he felt as if it dragged his heart with it. He was sick of it now, evading Batman and lying constantly to the League or the younger team—no, he wasn't okay. He just didn't want help, not from Batman, not from Canary and not from anyone. It just wasn't worth it.

He picked up the shard off glass, crusted in his blood from years ago. He let the cold blade rest against the flesh of his wrist. Last time he cut his wrists with the intention to end it, Bruce had been there but this time, Batman wouldn't know and wouldn't find him. He took off his mask, the only thing he had that made him Trace. He'd left his boots and gloves behind in the mountain, he was only in jeans and shirt and dirty trainers. He took a lighter and lit his mask on fire until it was unrecognisable. This was it, Trace was dead and Richard was to follow soon. He laid the burning mask on top of the computer and camcorder, lighting it until it caught fire. He watched his life burn in front of him.

He glanced back down at the poster on his lap, crying uncontrollably now.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out, "I should have died with you, I shamed your name and I now deserve this." He hugged the poster to his chest, the last memory of the only people who loved him. "Why did you leave me? I'm so sorry; I can't even see you now. I'll go to hell for what I've seen, what I've lived through. My innocence died long ago, along with any hope I had. I'm beyond help now, I just want to rest. I want to sleep and never wake up."

Trace looked up, seeing the light glitter through the passage, he stood to replace the floors boards and when he was hidden, he sat back down. The fire was the only light left, slowly dimming. This moment reflected his whole life; he was fine, then lost his parents and slowly he started dying. Through trust and betrayals, happiness and pain, he was slowly falling into the abyss of loneliness and depression. But this was the bottom. Hidden in the bottom of a warehouse, Batman won't find Trace ever again and Bruce won't hear of Richard even if his body was found.

The air began to fill with smoke and the smell of burning plastic choked him. He wiped away the tears as he tried to get a breath and stomped out the fire. The light was gone now but he could feel the glass by his foot.. He picked it up and took a breath.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, not to his parent this time but to himself. "We could have been something."

He sank the shard into his wrist, deeper and deeper until he saw dots. He let out a breath he had been holding and fell back to lie down. He switched hands, and though he shook, he sank it into his other wrist with a whimper. He started to shake harder and blackness threatened to consume him. However, for some reason, he couldn't find his wrists. He hadn't cut deep enough. He fumbled for the glass again but it was out of his reach and he still shook too much. He arched his back to find he couldn't move that much.

A buzz in his ear reminded him he didn't take the ear piece out. "Trace, I know you can hear our frequencies, I need you at Gotham docks."

 _How ironic?_ He thought and reached to answer, it took a second through his shaking. "Batman, I can't."

"What is it?"

"I quit, as simple as that; no more Trace for me, it's killing me slowly." He admittedly, unable to hide the crack in his voice.

"Are you hurt?"

"Never been better, Batman."

"Well, rest, you sound horrible. Canary?"

"I'm here." Her voice broke through. "Gotham docks I heard."

"Trace, we can talk soon." Batman admitted in a tone so soft it surprised Richard; that was Bruce's voice, not the Batman's.

"Soon." He murmured in echo.

The signal cut out and Trace was left, bordering on consciousness, until his hold finally slipped and he closed his eyes to let death finally take him.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own DC.**

 **Well this is it, the final chapter you all asked for.**

 **It took me a while but I've written this out about twice now and both times the file didn't save. _Just great._ Nevertheless, enjoy your final-and I mean it this time-chapter of Bee Yourself.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21—**

"Boy Wonder we need assistance. Are you near?"

 _No, no, leave me alone. Let me die, don't wake me up._ He groaned in pain as he slowly arose into consciousness. Batman heard and called his name.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Not now I'm not, what do you want?" He whispered shakily but he still heard since he hadn't actually switched his communicator off.

"Are you near Gotham docks?"

He took a long while to answer, looking down at his wrists that still bled but not fast enough, it had even started to heal, it would need stitches but he could easily recover. This was his chance, to find Batman and find his childhood again or lay here and let death take him. The latter would be giving up so he answered.

"Yes, but I have no gear."

"Doesn't matter. We're tied up in the dock where Bane stashed the drugs last year, remember?"

"Yeah," No matter what he wanted, it didn't matter; they needed him. "I'll be there."

He sat up weakly, and pulled his mask from the ash, it was singed but no where near melted, he cursed himself to think he would have left so much evidence behind. With a grunt and a gasp of pain, he lifted himself up and fitted the mask in place over his eyes before grabbing his lighter. With a last glance over the remnants of his past life, he scooped up his poster and headed up to the streets once more. The cold breeze bit into him and he shivered and whined, low under his breath.

He found the warehouse and jumped up to one of the windows via a conveniently discarded dumpster and then jumped from the window to the beam crossing the warehouse lengthways. He shuffled along it as the blood-loss messed with his balance and watched the goons bustle. He reached up and lit the closest rope on fire with the lighter. It burned and the taught wire snapped, a pulley slipped at the other end of the warehouse and the goons went to investigate outside. Meanwhile, Trace shimmied down the remainder of the rope and set about untying the two heroes from their chairs.

Canary firstly removed her gag and thanked him as Batman peeled off from their group, soon the surprised cries of thugs could be heard from outside.

Black Canary eyed the wavering boy in front of him, "Are you...?" She cut herself off when she caught him by the shoulders to stop him from toppling over; she saw the blood soaking his sleeves.

Wordlessly, she picked up the rope they had been ties with and guided the younger vigilante to met Batman outside. She all but handed him over to the other League member and the Batman, being the greatest detective, noticed her concern and nodded to the unconscious criminal at their feet. She showed him the rope and gestured for them to leave. Trace tried to follow the conversation but in his haze, he ended up falling back. Batman swiped him up easily and called his car from his phone. The Batmobile arrived just as Canary was done tying up the last man while Batman was done checking over the boy in his arms for more injuries and stemming the bleeding in his wrists.

He set him into the backseat while he climbed into the front to drive. When he looked back in the rear-view mirror, Canary had brought him to her chest in a motherly embrace as she sat beside him. Bruce felt a pang of grief for his own mother and Batman was slightly relieved that he was finally opening up to them, even if it was too late now with all damage to his psyche having been done. He noticed how 'out of it' he looked, exhausted almost or like he'd given up. Batman didn't want to know what he'd given up on or why. All he wanted to know how he could help…if he could at all.

The free-clinic was just ten minute drive away and even that was with the Batmobile breaking every speeding law against them. They slipped into the back entrance allocated for this reason. He set the boy down on a table in one of the rooms as Canary disappeared to find the doctor. Batman checked the boy's vitals and checked the bleeding; it was slowing but it was still not slow enough. When Canary returned with the doctor, Leslie checked Bruce over first; two seconds later, she came to her verdict and pointed to the door.

"Alfred can stitch that gash on your jaw."

"So I have to leave."

She brushed him off as she turned to the boy on the table. "Go. Dinah?"

"I'll take him." Canary took him by the arm and guided him back to the Batmobile. "We can't do anything to help; we'll only get in the way."

"How do we tell the team? They're out bonding apart from Kid Flash who hasn't returned since the Nelson incident. He's at the mountain."

"You find Wally; I'll go find the others. They're probably on Happy Harbour's beach, Superboy and M'gann like watching the sunset recently. Where's the nearest zeta beam teleport?"

"Down the street, we made sure it was close."

* * *

Wally could tell Bruce regretted sending Richard back. Bruce had found a purpose in protecting Richard.

Batman had taken all his time and priority and he wanted Richard to have better than that. He could never tell him who he was for fear of the boy's fragile psyche. Of course, Bruce had not expected Richard to bolt as soon as possible. On hearing about what he had done, Wally and Roy had scrambled to get in touch with him but they'd heard nothing from him. The billionaire had explained nothing and Wally could only guess what the boy thought. It was not the call Wally ever wanted to receive.

When he'd looked to his ringing phone to see that it was Richard, he's answered immediately. There were a million things to say. Wally had a million questions and twice as many answers. Bruce had sent him back after second thoughts. He grabbed Roy who sat next to him on the couch in the mountain and the older boy soon winced and tried to pry the ginger from his arm. Meanwhile, anticipation had built in the speedster's throat, preventing him from speaking.

"What's wrong with you?" Wally showed him the ID screen and Roy's eyes lit up. "Well answer it then."

He cleared his throat and with a glance at Roy, answered. "Hello? Dick?" His face fell.

"I'm sorry Wally, it is Dr. Leslie. I called you because you were the last number on the call log on his phone. He's alive, don't panic but he tried to kill himself again. I thought you should know."

Roy poked Wally to get him to explain his concern but Wally batted him away. "Do you want me to tell Bruce?" He asked and glanced towards the door of the rec. room of the mountain as if the Batman was going to be standing there. No one was, of course, they were all out; they only reason Roy agreed to meet Wally there.

There was a short pause before the Doctor answered, "I think that would be for the best, or you can wait for me to call him tonight, I have his number too."

"I'll tell him, don't worry. Can I see him, doctor?"

"When he wakes up, the doctors will speak to him and then the Commissioner himself and we will come to a conclusion what to do then. He might go to the mental hospital; we might have to put him back into the system once his wounds are healed…"

"You can't do that." Wally interrupted, his voice raised a pitch in his worry and Roy got the message. "He ran away from their last time, he needs help."

"He doesn't want help, Wally; it's pretty clear what he wants. I'll suggest to him that you visit but it's his choice."

"Okay, could you call me back when he wakes up?"

"I will."

"Thank you." He slowly lowered the phone from his ear once hanging up.

"Well," Roy asked impatiently.

Wally looked to him to answer and saw the Batman behind. Roy gathered from the speedster's sharp intake of breath that the Bat was behind him and glanced back.

Wally decided that the only way to say it was to just say it. "Leslie called me, she says Dick's in hospital."

He seemed to contemplate it and then said, "Hand me your phone."

* * *

When the zeta beam announced that Canary had returned, Batman and Kid Flash marched towards the main room. Before them, Aqualad was setting up a sparring match between Superboy's strength and his tactics while Miss Martian cheered them both on. When they saw Batman, they paused.

"No mission." Batman dismissed them.

"No training." Canary added and took the Dark Knight's arm and dragged him deeper into the mountain until they stopped at Trace's room. "He'll be fine.'

"It's not that." He shook his head, "Leslie just called Kid Flash, Dick's in hospital after attempting suicide."

"But I thought she was looking Trace...Trace is Richard."

"It's no coincidence, I've ignored too many of the signs." He sighed and slouched against the door of his protégé's room. "How did I not see this before?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself; he didn't want you to know."

"Why not though?"

She had no answer so he continued.

"This explains so much, why he'd been gone: he'd been right here, and I had been talking to him. I didn't realise that and I sent him away. No wonder he hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you. Look, I'm assigning mandatory psyche evaluations to everyone in the team. I need to know what you know, some issues might be sensitive and I don't want to push him away so soon."

"I want to get through to him too, I always have. Ever since I first saw him, there's been something pushing him into this dangerous life, I've wanted to know what. Now I know there's no stopping him, I still want answers. But now I know, for the past fortnight, it had been me."

"You can fix it now...does Wally know?"

"I don't think so. I'll talk to him when he wakes up." He assured her.

"Will Batman talk to him or will Bruce?"

"Does it matter? He knows I am both of them."

"Yes, but he doesn't know that you know he knows." She pointed out and received a blank look.

"Leslie will call me." He said to her. "And I will talk to him. I'll ask my questions and answer his but I will fix this. I will. He won't suffer anymore; I'll make sure of it."

He opened the door to the boy's room to see the blank room with no personal effects since most of it was still at the manor, and he didn't know where the poster was that he took with him the week before. Meanwhile, Canary watched him with analysing eyes.

"You can't just take over control. He's confused and defensive. If you try and do this, he'll push you away."

"What's the other option—watch him slowly kill himself." He sighed. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Ask him that, not me."

* * *

"I was a different person with the mask off than I was when it was on. Richard was so much weaker but Boy Wonder helped me become worth something. I was able to stop another kid from experiencing what I've endured. I never told you, Bruce, because it would break down the wall between the two and if my walls break down, then I do you too." Richard glanced back down to his bandaged wrists.

Sunlight cascaded through the glass in the window to dance in pretty lights across his feet on the bed. Dawn had broken through the clouds as Trace came to, only to realise he was without his mask. Leslie had explained and the first thing he asked for was to see Batman—or Bruce as it was. He and the Commissioner had bid him a Good Morning before the Commissioner had left for work, so the millionaire and his estranged ward could talk with the subject of adoption once more.

"I didn't realise and I just sent you away without any explanation. I thought you'd be safer but I was wrong."

"Don't say anything…I want a hug."

* * *

 **Don't hesitate to tell me what you think-praise or otherwise-just be nice.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions then I'm open to them.**

 **Thank for the response with the Hesitate No More series and this alternate ending, I enjoyed writing them but I also enjoyed reading your reviews.**


End file.
